Gone Missing
by FailingDemi
Summary: When he yelled at his twin, he made a mistake: 'Everything would be alright if only one of us existed' The next day, suspicion builds, and then a twin's missing, gone from their lives. The Host Club won't let that happen! HikaHaru later. About twins.
1. Something he shouldn't have said

A/N: Hello, and of course, if you're interested in Ouran High School and if you really love the twins. You should read this. I've been thinking a lot about this chapter, and I intend it to be...Drama/Tradgedy/Comedy

Please keep reading! As said in the summary, there is a hint of HIKAHARU in the later chapters, BUT you won't get to see it until later, so please keep reading!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. This is purely fan-made.

_------_

_Walking quickly down the halls of the now empty halls of the school, you were almost exhausted from constantly power walking. _

_And why you were walking fast, you wonder... _

_Being a nosy and...almost classified 'friend' of this particular person, you were kind enough to deliver this almost useless and meaningless message to a popular person whom you know. This...wasn't truly a message or a give-him-a-note deliverance. I bet, you just wanted a confirmation. BUT..._

_You were just stupid. _

_The fact that you would do this is utterly, I dunno...stupid? That word easily describes your action. _

_Basically, by doing this, you are a dumb shit, excuse my French. But you are a random classmate picked in a classroom, who really had no appearance in the anime, and had a reason for being picked that is unknown. _

_Anyways, let's go back to our current topic, shall we? _

_You headed towards the giant staircases that were covered in smooth red velvet. Why was it covered in red velvet you again wonder. _

_Why indeed? _

_I dunno, ask someone else. But continuing into the story, you walked up the very wide range of steps, and appeared in an empty hallway. You walked towards a door that was pink, a pale pink that you would find in some girl's room. _

_Ah...the astounding magnificent gold handles, they were screaming for you to open them up, have roses blown in your face, and seven handsome men saying the same word. Well, that only happens when you arrive early. _

_You cocked your head to look at the sign that was stuck right out. It read: __**The Third Music Room**__...or something like that. You really can't see and you obviously don't care._

_After spending a minute or so looking around, you finally opened that door. _

_"Irrasshaimassen."_

_Ahem._

_Yeah right, no club member has the time of day to say that once they have customers to attend to. So all you see was girls giggling with blushes on their face, probably a lot of squealing and whatnot. _

_You are not one to squeal, or not one to have a blush madly on the face. _

_You are not gay, hopefully. _

_You are not a customer for any of the Host members. _

_You are there because you have to verify a piece of fact. _

_You are just a male student, who opened an unlikely door. _

_You are a brainless idiot, who happened to feel like screwing the world badly with an unintentional retort._

_Well, hello, brainless idiot, and welcome to the Host Club._

---

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" a newcomer shouted, while running towards the twins and Haruhi. He waved his hands around the air to catch the Hitachiin's attention.

The light-browned hair boy turned around, and walked to the annoying classmate. He asked impatiently, "Nani?"

Much to his irritation, the classmate was smiling happily. "How are you doing, neh?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed; the bother of being separated from the conversing Kaoru and Haruhi was starting to bug at him. "Why do you decide to ask now, and at this time?"

The random classmate gave an even bigger smile, as he patted Hikaru on his shoulder, "My, my impatient as always, Hikaru-kun."

A vein popped on his head, and the older Hitachiin twin shrugged off his classmate's too-close-for-comfort hand. "Baka, just tell me why you're here."

Unexpectedly, the boy grabbed Hikaru's shoulders, and spun him around to face his brother and Haruhi. Then he spoke into the Hitachiin's ear, "You see them, yeah?"

"What of it?"

"Sh-sh-sh, they might hear you!" the classmate whispered quickly, before pulling him behind a vacant table. Hikaru gave a confused look, as he got into a crouch next to the unknown character.

Boredom and disbelief flooded his face, as the unknown classmate of his looked intently at the two who hasn't noticed a thing.

"…What are we doing?"

A hand reached for his collar, and he pulled Hikaru's head for him to get a better view. "Say…well look at that. Kaoru and Fujioka are getting along well, eh?"

"Nanda, what are you talking about now?"

"Hikaru, do you like Fujioka?" he asked directly. An arrow seemed to strike at his head, as he stared blankly at his classmate. A paper ball flew by, and bounced across the ground several times before disappearing.

Silence.

The classmate, whose name was miraculously changed to Korokushi, gave a light chuckle, while slapping Hikaru's back rather hard. "Ah, the famous silence. But you know what if you really do like Fujioka?" His amber eyes directed to Hikaru and turned semi-serious. "Will you twins fight?"

Irritation faded away into confusion, as Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Fight?"

Korokushi didn't hesitate to immediately inform the Hitachiin. "You don't know?" He rose up a finger. "Kaoru likes Fujioka."

A lightning bolt struck, as his eyes opened slightly. Korokushi looked their way, and shrugged while Hikaru stayed silent.

"It was just a rumor, but…" He paused. "It sure looks that way."

Hikaru followed Korokushi's gaze and found a doubtful looking Haruhi who muttered something inaudible to him. Kaoru's face obtained a light blush, as he lit up with happiness. Hikaru blinked several times and his gaze lowered to the floor.

"Yeah, it does…" he then muttered, clenching his fists. After waiting a moment, he turned towards Korokushi but found him gone. The older twin didn't have time to think about it when a hand lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Hikaru what are you doing there?"

His twin's golden eyes rotated somewhere else, "Nothing. Just wanted to check the table legs." He hesitantly added, "To make sure they aren't wobbling or something."

Kaoru quickly brushed aside the topic, and smiled at him. "Anyways, I finally got Haruhi to come to our house! She was hesitant at first but I convinced her by telling her about our stuff. I knew this would work out, Hikaru, and you were hesitant about it-"

"Why the hell are you selfish?!" Hikaru suddenly yelled in annoyance. He turned to look Kaoru in the eyes while slowly inhaling and exhaling.

Kaoru asked softly, quite alarmed of his brother's behavior. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru blinked several times, realizing what he had just said. Quickly, Hikaru turned his head away from his brother, and covered the top of his face with his hands. "Gomen, the heat's getting to me. I'm excusing myself for today."

He grabbed his school case, and walked towards the club door.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaoru asked himself, as Haruhi appeared next to him.

She blinked at the retreating form of the other twin. "Did something happen to Hikaru?"

"He was fine just a moment ago…" The remaining twin shrugged, as Hikaru disappeared out the door.

---Next Morning

"NOOO!" The scream echoed throughout the Hitachiin household, every head turned towards the source, which was…located right in the twin's room.

Thmp

"Hikaru? What's wrong?"

Quickly, Hikaru's eyes opened to be greeted by blinding light and the concerned face of his brother. Something sped down his eyes and dripped off his temple.

He blinked for a while and observed his surrounding. Here he was lying on the cold hard floor; thank goodness he was wearing pajamas.

Slowly, he sat up and wiped away his tear-filled eyes. Again, Kaoru asked, "Are you okay?"

Partially remembering his dream, he stood up and wobbled slightly. Walking to the door without a glance at Kaoru, he replied.

"Yeah."

---

**Tp, tp, tp**

The sounds of running footsteps were enough to attract the attention of the maids. And their eyes laid on a high school student who was heaving for breath. Slowly, he climbed down the staircases, and walked towards the dinner table, which held numerous dishes.

"Eh, what's for breakfast?" Hikaru asked awkwardly, as he took a seat at the empty table. A nearby maid answered.

"Hikaru-sama, it's Breakfast C, consisting of your third favorite foods."

A shiver ran up his spine, as he stared at the luxurious sparkling stuff in front of him. Slowly, he pushed away his plate. "On second thought, I don't feel hungry this morning."

"Ohayo," an unwanted voice chirped. Uncertainly, Hikaru glanced at his brother who was walking up to him. Taking a seat next him, he looked at the maid whom Hikaru asked earlier. "Eh, what's for breakfast?"

The maid sweat dropped, "Kaoru-sama, it's Breakfast C, consisting…of your third favorite foods."

"Oh, it is?" Kaoru inquired uninterestedly as he picked up a spoon. Before scooping the metal into his soup, he glanced at Hikaru, who was by now five feet away from him and still going further. "You're not going to eat?"

Hikaru stood up quickly, and turned around. "I'm not hungry; you know it might have been the crackers I ate yesterday…" He swiftly took the nearest school case that was resting next t the door. "I'm going to school."

Kaoru watched him leave, and sweat dropped as he returned back to sucking his spoon. 'Oy…that was my case…'

--In the morning

"Ohayo," Hikaru replied boringly, as he took a seat next to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up from a book, "Oh. Ohayo, Hikaru."

He rested his chin on his hands, and a second later his head was on the desk. And after what seemed to be peace, Haruhi broke the silence.

"Where's Kaoru?"

He deadpanned, "Dunno."

**Shft.**

"Ohayo," Kaoru jumped in, taking a seat on the other side of Haruhi. He blinked and looked at Hikaru, "Is something wrong?"

No reply. Haruhi's brown eyes swung towards Hikaru's direction.

"I'm not really sure."

"Nothing's wrong, so stop asking," Hikaru exclaimed in irritation. This seemed to surprise the two, and his head turned away.

A vein popped on Hikaru's head, as 'irritation' was buzzing around his head. _'Yada, yada, just go away, Kaoru…'_

'_I was just asking…'_ Kaoru thought, a small note of annoyance picking at him.

---Lunchtime…

"Lunch B, please," Hikaru said casually to the chef. Their eyes shifted to one another, and then during that ten seconds of preparation…the unneeded had to happen.

"Why Set B?"

Ugh, that voice again. Why was he so irritant anyways, Hikaru, himself, doesn't really know. His eye focused on the people who were assembling the Lunch B set, "Nothing, felt like getting something different."

Kaoru's eyebrows lifted slightly, before he turned towards one of the chefs, "I'll get Lunch A then."

Hikaru shot a grumpy look towards Kaoru, as he took his plate.

**--**

…

Kaoru could not eat. Hikaru was staring at him as if he was a hated enemy. And what's more strange was that he was sitting one seat away. How peculiar.

A sweat drop formed on Kaoru's head, as his twin shot another glance towards him. "Ano…Hikaru, would you like some?"

His head snapped away, "No thank you. Wouldn't want to eat something contaminated by your germs."

A tiny vein popped on his head, yet he remained cool on the outside. _'What's Hikaru doing? Is he playing a game or something?'_

Hikaru then sighed, and quickly glanced towards Kaoru. "Besides, I'm not hungry." He stood up from his seat whilst picking up his untouched lunch. Walking to the counter, he placed it back on, and walked off.

'…_I think I'm slightly pissed,'_ Kaoru thought to himself. A vein was beating on his temple, while placing back his utensils on the tray. Casually, he stood up from the chair and walked towards the counter._ 'What's up with him anyways?'_

--Study Hall

Normally, they wouldn't be doing this.

Normally, they would be playing games during this time.

But…strangely, Kaoru found his twin brother focusing seriously on his homework, scribbling away on his notebook in various kanji. Confusedly, following his older brother's actions, Kaoru took out a notebook and pen and began working in it.

**--**

'_Eh?'_ Kaoru looked at his kanji stroke, and proceeded to outline it.

The worst has come, his pen has lost its ink. Another bad thing was that it was his only pen that could be written with. He had no ink, but he knew that Hikaru had lots of pens. After all, he did pack some pens into his school case two days before…

Tapping his brother's shoulder, Kaoru whispered, "Hikaru, do you have any pens?"

Another vein popped on his head, and at first Hikaru ignored his brother. Kaoru withdrew his hand, and gave a frustrated sigh. He frowned at his brother's back, and glanced around before attempting again.

Instead of light tapping, he poked Hikaru's arm constantly, "Hikaru, do you have an extra pen? I ran out of ink."

Another vein popped, and then he turned around rashly and scolded quickly, "Ask another person! I don't have any stupid pens!"

Then he turned around back to his work, leaving Kaoru a bit worried and a bit angry. A vein was pulsing at his temple. How dare his own twin treat him with indifference as he would when there was a boy who likes Haruhi.

Kaoru sighed, and put away his notebook. No point in doing his homework, when there's no pen…

---Host Club

"Ehehe, and we kind of blew up the party, isn't that right, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, looking over to the opposite side of the couch, where the other Hitachiin was sulking. He only received a grunt for a reply.

The girls and Kaoru sweat dropped. So far, they weren't doing their twincest. Or rather…Hikaru wasn't cooperating at that time…

Abruptly, Hikaru stood up and turned around. "Excuse me, but I'm going to sit over there." And he walked towards the corner where a long table sat near a window. He took seat and glared out at the sky.

Kaoru raised a finger, and gave a nervous smile. "Ano, excuse me just a bit…" And he walked off towards Hikaru.

One of the girls whispered to the others, as they watched Kaoru approach the short-tempered Hitachiin. "You know…they can't really work if there's just one."

"It's slightly lacking if both of them aren't together…" the other replied.

Too bad Kaoru didn't hear that.

He needed to.

**--**

"Why so pissed, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, resting a hand on the seat handle. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," he replied indifferently, not ripping his eyes off from the dirty windows.

Kaoru looked worried, and then asked, "Are you sure?"

A vein appeared on his head, and Hikaru growled impatiently, "Yes."

"You don't really look okay."

In a blink of an eye, Hikaru abruptly stood up; the chair he was sitting on fell to the ground. Clenching his fists tightly, he yelled, "I. AM. FINE!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE?!"

Kaoru stepped back a bit, taken back of what his brother just said. Everyone fell silent and looked at their scene quietly. Softly, Kaoru replied, "Well…it's a brother's nature to care…"

He reached to lightly touch Hikaru's shoulder, but he slapped it away. He retorted rashly, "Who told you to be my brother?!"

"…Hikaru…" Kaoru's hand still lingered in the air, and his shoulders slumped.

"Hikaru this, Kaoru that," Hikaru spat in malice, he then turned to glare at Kaoru, and shouted. "Do you have any idea how hard it is?! Everyone gets us mixed up, it gets damn annoying!!! EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALL RIGHT IF ONLY ONE OF US EXISTED!!!"

Silence.

"I'm going," Hikaru said softly after the outburst.

Hikaru looked away from his brother's pained face, grabbed a case and ran out the door. Slight murmurings and then silence, a blond student hesitantly approached Kaoru.

"Are you oka-"

"I'm going home," Kaoru replied shakily, grabbing the remaining case.

**Tmp, tmp**

**Slam.**

"Tamaki-sempai…Kaoru…he's going to be alright, isn't he?" Haruhi asked the prince next to her. He just narrowed his blue ocean eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, Haruhi."

A slight tug at his sleeve caught Tamaki's attention; he glanced down at the senior. The cute boy asked, "What happened…is just a fake fight, isn't it?"

"I wish it was."

---Hitachiin Household

It was dead at night, yet one small room was lit. Not with its usual bedroom light, but with a lamp. A silhouette sat alone on the desk, writing on a notebook.

Ticking of the clock filled the room, and the scribbling continued. A sigh was heard, and a clicking of his pen. He closed his book, and slowly got up.

He stood up, and flopped onto the bed. His hands tucked underneath his head. Staring straight at the black ceiling, thoughts started floating in.

_EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALL RIGHT IF ONLY ONE OF US EXISTED!!!_

"If only one of us existed…" he repeated softly. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The Hitachiin sat up and walked to his desk again.

He took a note paper and pen…and began writing. After several scratches, he picked it up and reread it, his golden eyes going side to side.

The boy sighed deeply, and crumpled it into his hand. Eyeing a nearby waste basket, he tossed it in. He switched off the golden glow of the lamp light, only allowing the moonlight to stream in.

Coincidentally, enough light hit the partially crumpled paper, only allowing a partial phrase to be written.

'_I'm sorry.'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: And it was quite fun writing Hikaru's indifference towards Kaoru. Poor Kaoru... 

I purposely didn't specify who it was writing the note. Let your imagination decide who. So...how's that for my first Ouran fanfiction?

-Dewa Mata!


	2. The beginning of his disappearance

A/N: In the last chappy, Hikaru's reaction was too fast. And so, I apologize for any sudden confusion. -cough-

No really, in the later chapters, you'll see that Hikaru's reactions are unreasonable, so deal with it, kudasai. I continue the plot in the most weird ways. And Hikaru...(mostly him) would be OCC, so yeah.

Don't worry, some chapters are angsty...but are easily pulled up by humor. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters...

* * *

**---Early in the morning…**

Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp

"Oh? Kaoru-sama, you're up early today," a maid said once she recognized his presence. He adjusted his tie before walking towards the door. "Ano…we haven't made breakfast-"

He swung his school case over his shoulders, "That's okay, I can eat it at school."

She nodded obediently and watched him walk out the door. As he appeared on the front steps, a limousine was waiting at the gate with a chauffer reading a newspaper outside of it. "…Hitachiin-sama, would you like a ride to school?"

Kaoru strolled past him, and walked out to the path. "Iie, I feel like walking there. I have time."

"If you say so…" the car driver said awkwardly, as he watched the younger brother walking away from the mansion.

**---School**

"Ohayo, Haruhi."

Silence.

Her brown eyes looked at him blankly, while he boringly took a seat next to her. "…Ohayo…Hikaru. Didn't sleep well?" She asked, examining the eye bags underneath his eyes.

Hikaru stifled a yawn and slumped in his chair, "Iie…I had to stay up late last night finishing my homework."

"Why didn't you finish it during study hall?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in boredom. The older Hitachiin shrugged, and stretched.

"I did. Didn't get it done though…with Kaoru bothering me," he said bluntly. Haruhi blinked several times, and then looked around.

"Hey…speaking of Kaoru, where is he?"

"Beats me," he replied indifferently, laying his head on his desk.

Haruhi gave a concerned glance towards Hikaru. "Didn't you two come to school together?"

She watched him withdrew his arms, and lean back in his chair, "Forget about him, knowing him he might've skipped school or something. I wouldn't care about something like that."

All the Fujioka gave him was a doubtful look, before she glanced at the empty seat next to her. _'But is he really the type to miss school?'_

**---Host Club: Temporarily Closed**

"Kaoru's absent today?" Tamaki asked the remaining Hitachiin. Hikaru just looked somewhere else.

"How the hell should I know? Kaoru locked me out of my room last night, and I didn't see him come out this morning," Hikaru retorted. He crossed his arms. "He could be playing hooky or something like that."

Footsteps were heard and then a faint door slam. Tamaki looked at the vice president of the Host Club, who currently had his hands in his pockets. He asked the raven-haired boy, "What did the school board say about it?"

Everyone in the club looked towards Kyouya as he pushed up his glasses.

"They called the Hitachiins, and they reported that one of the maids and the chauffer has seen him go off to school early in the morning…"

"There's no kidding, he's skipping school, let's just forget about him," Hikaru replied. He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm tired from the little sleep I got last night."

"I'm going first," and with that ending statement he picked up his case and walked out the door. Everyone waited until the door slammed, before one member dared to speak up.

Honey asked aloud, "Does this have to do with the fight yesterday?"

Haruhi blinked several times before turning towards the rest of them, "What was the fight about anyways?"

No one answered, but continued in dead silence.

**---Hitachiin Household: At night**

It was silent during the night. Kaoru had skipped dinner and was enclosed in their locked room for many hours already. Some maids were getting worried, seeing how Kaoru hadn't returned from school or has eaten dinner.

They suspected that he was held in late, so they didn't dare question Hikaru.

Hikaru, on the other hand, thought that Kaoru already returned home, ate something, went upstairs and locked himself in the room. And so, there was no question pertaining to Kaoru asked that night…

**---Next Morning**

"Ohayo, Hikaru-sama," a maid greeted as said person grabbed his bag. "Would you like any breakfast?"

"Eh, it's okay, I'm not feeling hungry anyways."

Slam.

Some maids approached the first one and they looked at Hikaru who was walking towards the gates. One of them asked, "Where's Kaoru-sama?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting slightly worried…"

--

Knock, knock

"Kaoru-sama?" a maid asked. She knocked on the door several times more. "Are you in there?"

Grabbing the door knob she twisted, but as suspected, it was locked. She sighed and knocked a bit more, "It's not healthy to skip meals, Kaoru-sama. Kaoru-sama?"

Another maid rushed by, a slightly concerned face on. "Miyumi-san, Kaoru-sama isn't in the garden and the library."

The twenty-year old maid turned around to look at the second maid. "He isn't in the room, either."

"How unusual…"

Miyumi sighed, and slumped against the door. "Have some people break down this door, kudasai…"

The maid gasped, as she took a step back. "Must we really? That's the last thing-!" She paused when Miyumi gave a glare. "Hai…"

--

CRASH

The door smashed onto the ground, allowing several maids and butlers to run in. Some maids quickly examined the peculiar room. Kaoru…obviously wasn't occupying it.

"How messy," someone commented, avoiding to step on folder paper and note paper that was scattered across the floor. First sign of oddity, was the neat bed.

"Doesn't look like Kaoru-sama slept here recently…"

"Miyumi-san, look here," a maid cried, opening the closet doors for everyone to see. "Some clothes are missing."

A butler didn't pay attention to that but picked up a book resting on the desk. "This is his school work…"

The maids proceeded to search for anything suspicious, and one thing caught only one maid's eye.

"Hey…this…a crumpled paper?" the maid asked herself, taking the rubbish out from its bin. The small party crowded around the person as she flattened it out.

They gasped, their eyes opening wide.

"Contact their mother, quickly!" one cried.

**---Host Club…Closed Again…**

"Again? Kaoru's gone again?" Tamaki asked, his face stuck right in front of Hikaru's.

The Hitachiin reacted by pushing away the prince's face from his own. "Yes, dono."

Tamaki stamped his feet impatiently on the ground and then proceeded to choke Hikaru, "WHY?! WE CANNOT HAVE ONE MEMBER MISSING! IT'S NO GOOD! NO GOOD!"

"Stop it, dono, it's not my fault Kaoru chose to be absent…" His eyes wandered away, and he muttered. "Besides, I wouldn't care about that shit."

Thunder.

"HIKARU, YOU CAN'T SAY SUCH A THING, IF A CUSTOMER WOULD HEAR YOU NOW, KYOUYA WOULD HAVE YOU DEAD!!!"

"Okay, okay! STOP CHOKING ME!"

Haruhi just sighed, and a bang interrupted their…choking session. A maid. A Hitachiin maid.

Hikaru blinked several times, and looked at her confusedly. "Nani? Miyumi-san?"

Everyone looked between them. Stare at the maid who was panting first, and then at Hikaru, back to the maid, then to Hikaru, so on and so forth. That is, until…

"Hikaru-sama! There's urgent news!" she breathed out, before taking another breath. "Kaoru-sama's gone!"

"EH?!"

--

"It wasn't that sudden, but today when Kaoru-sama didn't come down for breakfast, we thought something was wrong," Miyumi slowly explained to the Host Club. She had her fists clenched and it was resting in her lap, as the rest of them sat across from her. "He didn't come home yesterday, but I assumed that he snuck inside the house. We thought something was peculiar when the school board called and said that Kaoru-sama was missing…"

"Did…you check his room?" Tamaki asked worriedly, while Honey and Haruhi looked at her intently. Hikaru was staring at the floor, still shocked by the news. Kyouya, was at the time, busily typing into his compact laptop that was held up by one arm.

Miyumi nodded, "He left it very peculiar."

Tamaki didn't hesitate to jump at that statement, "Peculiar? By what do you mean?"

"The bed hasn't been slept on very recently, he had mountains of school books and anything pertaining to school dumped on his desk, and clothes were taken out of the closet. There was only one thing that we found in his waste bin. Kaoru-sama normally doesn't throw away anything, so we thought that was strange."

She paused to reach for something in her pocket. A folded piece of note paper held in her hand. "Sure enough, it was. Hikaru-sama, this is something that Kaoru-sama wrote. We think that you should read it…since it's for you." She handed to the Hitachiin who jerked up his head.

Slowly, he took the note paper, and started to read it.

'_Hikaru, you were correct about what you said yesterday. It'd be better if only one of us existed. If one of us has to leave, it'd be me._

_I'm sorry.'_

"That…" Hikaru started, lowering his head so that his eyes were out of view.

Miyumi gave a sigh, "I'm really sorry, Hikaru-sama…"

Tamaki rested a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and whispered sadly, "I'm sorry…"

There wasn't a sad moment, when Haruhi examined the note another time. She looked up from the piece of paper and asked the maid, "Ano. This message is also implying that he went missing, so is it possible for the police to look?"

"They already are. We informed them immediately, and sent the notice to many companies and people."

Tamaki slowly rose from his seat, and pointed to Kyouya. "Let's immediately go to the school board!"

Everyone stared at him, and then at the shadow king, who was still typing. After a while, he snapped it shut, and turned around. A serious face was on, and his glasses were reflecting light, so it was hard to see what he was thinking. "We have to hurry. Every minute we waste, the farther he runs."

This seemed to lighten everyone, and a rush of relief flooded on their faces.

"Hai! Let's go!"

--

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled, he slammed his hands on the table. "Why are you doing this to us? A student goes missing and you don't do anything about it?!"

"Suoh, calm down," a woman next to the aged man said. He looked at her, but his determined face was still on. "We tend to allow the police to take care of these situations. And young students as yourself need to concentrate on studies."

"But we're concerned about Kao-chan," Honey inputted. The woman sighed and turned towards the man, and they nodded.

"You will have to speak to the chairman about this…after all, he's in charge of these scenarios."

Tamaki's face lit up, and most of the hopes in the Host Club rose. "Arigatoo!!!"

--

"No."

"Onega-"

"Hell no."

…

Tamaki groaned, and then attempted exasperatedly, "Please, father-"

"Never call me that."

…

"Ano, please. We're just asking for one week! We really care about our friend," Haruhi exclaimed, pushing Tamaki aside. She pressed her hands onto the chairman's desk, and stared intently at the back of his chair.

Slowly it wheeled around to reveal a late forty year old, who was really touched by what Haruhi said. He swished a rose in front of her, and bowed slightly, "Because my niece requested for it, it shall be given."

Sweat drop.

"…Thank you…?" Haruhi asked, receiving the rose that he randomly took from a vase. Tamaki's father stood up from his chair and held up one finger.

"Only one week, I will dismiss you for that long. All activities during that time at school will be delayed until later. Do you hear me? Good, good, now leave!"

And they scurried outside.

--

"YOSH! We'll start our search tomorrow, in the nearest city wherevers!" Tamaki exclaimed, he then pointed at everyone of them. "Whoever doesn't care about Kaoru, don't even think about coming! We're going on a mad search tomorrow, we meet here at seven!"

**--Outside in the streets.**

There was no point in going to a grand hotel. If he did, one of the rich companies might report him. There was only one place left to go…

A inn.

--

Knock, knock

"Sumimasen, is anyone in here?" a familiar voice asked. Kaoru poked his head inside of the house, and looked around.

It looked somewhat familiar like Haruhi's house. Just the style that is…

Tp, tp, tp

"Irasshaimase, young traveler, what can I do you for?" a middle-aged man asked, suddenly appearing from the hallways.

Kaoru blinked, as he slowly took off his shoes. "Is it possible that I stay here for three nights?"

The man's eyebrows rose, "Three days? Where are you off to?"

Kaoru smiled, "Somewhere…far."

"Ah, it's undisclosed. Well! No point of staying here out in the halls, come in, come in. I'll show you to your room!"

Kaoru nodded, and followed the man who led him down the hallway of doors.

"Each night is 3000 to 4000 yen, and it's without meals. If you want meals, throw in an extra 5000."

"It's okay, I'll just…manage my own food," Kaoru said, sweat dropping. He looked elsewhere. _'Besides, who knows if the food are poisonous.'_

The man opened the door and allowed Kaoru to walk in. The door slammed after him, and clicked automatically. Kind of comfy, there was a bathroom located in a far corner.

'_Ma, I feel tired walking all the way here…having little stops on the way…_' He collapsed onto his bed, and closed his eyes. _'I'll have a small nap…'_

---Next morning

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Tamaki shouted towards the Host Club. They slowly walked outside of the gates of the school, to see a parked limousine.

Tamaki continued speaking, "Kyouya arranged us a limousine to travel to the next city!" He blasted both of his arms into the air.

"_Let the search begin!!!_"

* * *

A/N: Well this is the ending for chapter two. The search begins, and everything is kicked off! Stay tuned for more.

Japanese words and the (almost close definition):

**-sama:** used as an honorific for people who are in an higher status.

**Iie/iia:** no.

**Ohayo Gozaimasu/ Ohayo:** Good morning.

**Hai:** Yes

**Arigatoo:** Thanks

**Ano:** Umm.

**Onegai:** Please

**Irrashaimassen:** Welcome.

**Ma:** Well. (a form of well.)

**Yosh:** Okay/Alright.

**3000 yen/4000 yen/ 5000 yen:** Around 30/40/50 US.

The Japanese words that are translated, are the least that I know. And if I know what they meant, then I would put it in the story. No hard phrases, just simple things. ;

-Ja!


	3. 1st Day: The Search Begins

A/N: I noticed that many people ACTUALLY care to read this! T-T I'm touched. Demo, please drop a reveiw. It makes updating a whole lot faster. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I dun own the characters.

* * *

"Okay! Since there's only the six of us, we'll break off into two groups, and the two groups with disband on one certain area, understood?" Tamaki informed, while nodding his head.

Everyone stared at him and nodded slowly. Tamaki's gaze then turned over to Kyouya, who immediately got the signal.

He snapped shut his laptop and looked up. "There has been a few reports of a chestnut haired boy just yesterday. As well, I got information that he would stay here for three days. Although, whereabouts are unknown."

"Kyouya, how'd you know that?" Tamaki asked, amazed at his partner's ability.

The raven-haired blinked at him, and then replied directly, "I tapped every hotel or inn phone there is in this city."

…

"How the hell did you do that-?" Tamaki asked.

"Mah, we should start north and east of this city. Figuring that those are the streets with food, Kaoru would easily get lured there," Kyouya said, cutting right into Tamaki's sentence.

When everyone gave him 'the stare' he added, "Judging that he hasn't paid for the included meal from the inn."

'_Dakara…how the hell does he know that?' _was the thought that rang through everyone's mind.

Silence…

"Alright! Haruhi, Hikaru, you're coming with me! Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai stay close to Kyouya," Tamaki announced. "We're going to meet back here for lunch, no later than one."

"Hai!"

--

A sigh filled the room in the break of dawn at the early time of five. The younger Hitachiin rose up from his bed, and covered his eyes with his hands.

'_Why does it have to be this early?'_

No one replied. And everything was silent, until…

**Guuuu**

Kaoru blinked fully out of sleep, once his stomach sounded. Subconsciously, he placed a hand on his abdomen.

'_That's right, I didn't eat any dinner…' _he thought.

**Guuuu**

Kaoru collapsed on his bed, holding his stomach painfully. _'…So…hungry…maybe I should visit the food district…'_

Shaking his head, he climbed out of his bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.

---Back to the Host Club: Group 1

Now that we know that Kyouya was right about Kaoru being hungry, we hurry and skipped ahead to the part where each group arrived in their destinations…

"Wow! This is so cool!" Tamaki cried, his eyes opening to its widest extent.

He glanced side to side at the broad street that was crowded with restaurants, outside cafés, and food stands.

But anyways, the main point isn't the food. Tamaki quickly returned back to his normal state, and whipped around to face his group.

"We split up here, and meet back at twelve. Remember the giant crab there!" Tamaki pointed to a strange looking crab that was perched on the roof, "Haruhi take the west. Hikaru, the south. I'll go north."

The two nodded, and so. The search began.

---Let's check up on the other group, shall we?

"Hai, Kyou-chan!" Honey exclaimed, nodding to what their 'leader' was saying. "Ano neh, how about clothe shops?"

"Honey-sempai, Kaoru's chance of going to a place other then food is really small, so I suggest we look at restaurants first."

"Hai!"

And somehow, in that sort of organized way, their search in the east side begun. Group 1? Well. Their search also began in the north side.

In that giant 'north' and 'east' part of the city, it'll take forever to single out that missing Hitachiin.

But by mischievous fate, there were a few confrontations in those three strange days.

---Back to Kaoru

**Doom. **

He just walked into a large place, and it was called the East. Never mind the lack of people since it's still a school day and a workday. But never in Kaoru's life has he seen so much stuff, so much food.

Now it was seven o' clock. Heaven wonders how Kaoru survived his hunger during those two hours.

Anyways, that didn't matter now.

The younger twin strolled around the area, occasionally peeking into restaurants.

It was too expensive maybe. Well, of course the Hitachiins could afford whatever they wanted, but he was just thinking travel-money-wise.

And then he stopped at a perfect place, some fast food restaurant. Kaoru walked in, lingered for a moment.

On his way out he heard…

"I never knew that such huge places can be so empty, Takashi!" that cute voice.

"Yeah." That…stoic voice.

Kaoru's reflexes went 'kaboom' and he ducked out of their line of sight. As the two disappeared, the Hitachiin looked out the door, a sweat drop clinging to his head.

'_Kamisama, what're they doing here?!' _Kaoru thought, about to turn around. Instead he bumped into something and staggered back slightly. "Sumimas-"

"Chotto…" the man said, staring at Kaoru. His hand wandered somewhere to the wall and rashly ripped out a poster. He flung it in Kaoru's face. "You're that missing Hitachiin kid!"

Kaoru grabbed the flyer from the man's hand. 'Arigato, for ripping my head apart,' he thought, looking at only half of his face.

Not the time to joke, but calmly yet nervously, Kaoru retorted, "Etto, the picture's wrong! I'm here looking for my brother!"

Pause. Shove it back in the guy's face.

"His bangs are parted to the **his** **left**, so if you find him **tie him up tightly**, and call that number, kudasai!"

Kaoru gave a quick bow and, "Arigatou!"

And escaped by dashing out the door.

---Group 2: Kyouya

Nope.

The Ohtori would rather look at his computer than actually be looking for Kaoru. And so, here he was sitting in a café, drinking coffee while looking at his desktop.

Sweet.

But on closer examinations, there seem to be windows all opened up. And they were showing different parts of the East.

Again with the tapping into phones, surveillance, and etc.

Each surveillance window clearly held no sign of anyone who looked strangely like Kaoru.

Sure enough, someone who looked strangely like Kaoru walked into a convenience store and was looking around.

Probably looking for someone. That had happened before for several times. Hikaru, the one with no sense of direction, stepped into the surveillance cameras a few times.

…

Or was that really Kaoru?

Kyouya couldn't tell. But he really did think it was Hikaru.

I mean.

Hikaru was wearing the same exact clothing as the one who appeared in the Ohtori's cameras.

---Group 2: Honey and Mori

"Ano, that strawberry cake please," Honey said seriously, pointing to a neatly sliced pink bread.

The lady behind the counter carefully took it and wrapped it in a box, handing it to the small senior.

Honey nodded contentedly, and with Mori, hopped outside.

They continued walking, but in silence.

Unexpectedly, Mori broke the stillness. "Mitsukuni."

Okay, so he broke the peace with a name. Yay.

Strangely, Honey actually responds. He looked at the box in his hand. "It's not like I'm hungry. Just if we find Kao-chan, it's his. With Kyou-chan's help, I'm sure we'll find him fast!" Honey broke out into a smile, "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

He only grunted in reply.

Meanwhile, Kaoru's head poked out from the alley way, as he watched them walk farther away.

'…_so innocent,' _Kaoru thought, as they turned the corner. He blinked and touched his stomach. '_Speaking of food, I should buy something from the food stalls.' _

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, and sweat dropped. _'But. Honey-sempai mention Kyouya-sempai…I'm scared.' _His golden eyes wandered to a street sign that said 'North'.

'_Maybe I should go somewhere else where it's safe from him…' _

With that thought lingering his mind, he scurried off to the North street.

---Group 1

And so, Kaoru migrated from the East to North in only a couple of minutes. Carefully as well.

If you threw suspicious sunglasses and a suspicious looking hat at him, people would've thought that he was…suspicious.

That wasn't important. What was important, was that Kaoru was hungry. And he needed to eat fast, before his stomach blows out on him.

Continuing from where Kaoru was creeping to North…he smelled a wonderful aroma of scent.

What was it?

He sniffed, and followed the scent. And where'd it end up? Takoyaki stand. He looked at the menu.

You can buy one plain Takoyaki for only one hundred yen, and not to mention it was his kind of favorite commoner's food.

"One please," Kaoru asked politely. The guy started frying, never mind how, but he just did.

After frying it nice and crispy, the guy placed it in a paper bag and handed it to Kaoru. "One hundred yen."

He placed a coin on the counter, and immediately took the large biscuit. Kaoru started to walk away, and at the same time blow at the hot steaming Takoyaki.

"Hikaru!" the dono's voice.

Kaoru froze. Quickly, he brushed his bangs aside to his left, and he turned around to see Tamaki jogging towards him.

"D-Dono…"

The blond looked at the younger Hitachiin accusingly, as he stuck a finger at Kaoru.

"Hikaru! What the hell are you doing buying Takoyaki at this time?" Tamaki scolded. "You're supposed to look for Kaoru! -insert more sentences about finding Kaoru-"

**Guuuuuuuu**

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. Here was heavenly food, and he was forbidden to eat it in front of Tamaki.

Vein pop.

Racking up an excuse at the top of his mind, Kaoru instantly said, "Dono, I'm buying this for Kaoru, if we find him." He looked at the steaming biscuit. "It's one of his favorite foods…"

"…"

'_Be touched now,' _Kaoru thought tiredly. And he did. Emotional tears welled up in the prince's eyes, and he rashly wiped them on his sleeve.

"That's so sweet! Continue on your way, Hikaru!" Tamaki said, and he strangely ran off.

Kaoru just shrugged about it, pocketed a hand, and took a bite out of his food.

---Group 1: Haruhi

She looked around for anyone who looked like her friend. Anyone that isn't Hikaru of course.

Well, Haruhi really couldn't tell if it was Kaoru, if Hikaru just walked into view and the next second walked out.

But really. She didn't find Hikaru's twin. Well, there were so many posters of Kaoru taped up against the wall, that she was sure someone would find him fast.

Haruhi turned into a deserted narrow street, before she heard something strange just the corner around.

"Chotto Matte! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hikaru?" she asked herself, looking around the wall. What greeted her eyes was said person who was being interrogated by a police.

I guess the interrogating was done, they now have Hikaru in their grasp.

"Sorry, kiddo. You're the missing Hitachiin, we need to take you down to the station," one of them said.

"Matte! I'm not the one who's missing! I'm Hikaru! HI. KA. RU!" he yelled, while kicking and flailing around.

"He's telling the truth!" Haruhi intervened. Everything went quiet.

The two policemen were sort of shocked, and Hikaru was grateful that she showed up the right time.

"He's the other twin, so we're searching for the missing one."

Stare at Hikaru.

They released Hikaru, who stuck a silent tongue at them. One of the policemen backed away. "We're letting you go, but if we catch you wandering alone again, than we're taking you to the station."

"Lucky, I came," Haruhi said.

Hikaru gave a sheepish smile, as he scratched his head. "Yeah…"

Far from the two, Kaoru stood behind the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Thank you Kamisama, they grabbed Hikaru instead of me.' _

And it just so happened that the police turned around the edge to find Kaoru standing there.

Blink.

Blink.

Wide eyes.

Turn to Hikaru.

Look back.

"Chotto…"

"Shimatte," Kaoru gasped, before breaking into a run.

The policemen chased after him, while crying, "COME BACK HERE!!!"

---

"Chotto Matte, Hikaru. Where are you going?" Haruhi asked, following Hikaru.

The Hitachiin took a sniff off the air, and kept walking. After walking for ten seconds, he stopped.

"Takoyaki."

"Eh?" Haruhi thought to herself, while Hikaru walked up to the stall. The golden-eyed boy looked at the menu. Only one hundred yen each.

Not to mention it was Kaoru's favorite commoner's food.

"One takoyaki, kudasai," Hikaru asked. The guy blinked at Hikaru, before starting to fry the biscuit.

He fried it nice and crispy, placed it in the bag, and handed it to Hikaru. "One hundred yen."

Sound familiar?

He placed a coin on the counter, and received the large biscuit. Hikaru turned to walk away and at the same time, started to blow the steam away.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru froze, and he turned around to see Tamaki jogging towards him.

"D-Dono…"

The blond looked at the older Hitachiin accusingly, as he stuck a finger at him.

"Hikaru! Why are you buying takoyaki, again?!" Tamaki scolded. "You're supposed to look for Kaoru!"

Hikaru didn't catch the 'again', but Haruhi did, though she didn't question it.

The Hitachiin tried to think of an explanation, and took the one on top of his mind. "Dono…I'm-"

"Buying takoyaki for Kaoru if we find him, because it's one of his favorite commoner's food," Tamaki continued. "Yeah, sure…"

…

"How'd you know?" Hikaru asked, his eyes wide open.

"I didn't," Tamaki said, slightly creeped out.

---Meeting…

"Okay, so…did anyone find Kaoru?" Tamaki asked the whole group, as they were seated in a restaurant. Several were drinking their drinks as Tamaki was speaking.

Everyone threw glances at each other, shaking their heads at the same time. Tamaki sighed.

"This really sucks…" Hikaru sighed, smashing his head onto the table. Everyone almost gave a sigh.

Kyouya opened his laptop and typed several codes in it, allowing many windows to pop up. "Hikaru…"

The Hitachiin's eyes looked up at the raven-haired boy, "Hai, Kyouya-sempai?"

"Did you…happen to walk in these places?" he queried, turning the laptop so that Group 1's side could see.

Hikaru blinked, as he stared at it with wide eyes. "Iie…it's not me. But…" A screen that was playing paused and zoomed into have a better view. "It looks like me."

Lightning seem to strike, and they gasped.

"Kaoru?!"

Kyouya reclaimed his laptop, and typed more codes. "Hai. I assumed it was. And he was wearing the same exact clothes as Hikaru here." He looked up from his computer. "Got us fooled."

Everyone in Group 1 shuddered. A memory seem to smack Haruhi in the face, and she broke the long ridden tranquility.

"Ah. Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi asked.

"Nanda?"

Haruhi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "When Hikaru was buying takoyaki, you came up and asked him why he was buying it again."

The Suoh blinked. "…That's right."

"But that was my first time buying it!" Hikaru protested. Everyone fell quiet as Tamaki tapped his head.

And then he snapped, "Kaoru again?!"

"So Kaoru was pretending to be me?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki tapped his head trying to regain his memory.

"I guess so, he said the same thing as you would have said."

"…"

Kyouya opened up a window that showed a map of the food district, and turned it around for everyone to see.

"We explored much of this area, and it's possible that Kaoru slipped by us and the public. By now, he must've returned to his inn."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, slamming the table during the process.

He narrowed his eyes in slight irritation. "Yes?"

"If you tapped every inn, than you have to know which inn Kaoru is staying at!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Kyouya gave a sigh. "Baka-yaro, if only it was that easy. The Ohtori system is very complicated, I'm only authorized to obtain a certain amount of data flow which includes hearing conversations, knowing the status, and the name. But since there are a lot of inns and hotels, I'm limited to knowing only two."

"Ah…so…ka…" Tamaki said, as he took a sip of his soda. Everyone stared at him strangely.

Well, they didn't know what the hell the explanation meant, but they understood that he couldn't do it.

'_Why can't he just say 'I don't know.'?'_

People do wonder why…

"I can tell you one thing," Kyouya continued. "I think we have a major advantage right before our eyes."

"Nani, what is it?" Honey asked energetically. About time he talked.

Everyone stared at him with bated breath.

"Hikaru."

"Nani?"

Kyouya nodded and closed his eyes, "Hikaru…is Kaoru's twin. It's strange really. If you think about it…One, realize that Kaoru is wearing the same clothes as Hikaru. And two, they both appeared at the same food stall with the same reason or excuse."

"You're right!" 

"We can use Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And find Kao-chan!"

"A very perfect advantage!" Tamaki ended.

"C-Chotto, somehow that sounds wrong…" Hikaru muttered.

Tamaki pointed a finger at Hikaru, "Let's interrogate Hikaru!"

--Interrogating Time.

Flash.

Hikaru flinched at the light which was shined directly in his eye.

"Hika-chan…" an eerie voice said, a light shined underneath Honey's face. "Where would you be going if someone was chasing you?"

Sweat drop.

Another flash, this time showing a tall person, who was staring down at Hikaru with stoic eyes. "If someone saw you, what would you do?"

Sweat…

"Hikaru…after eating your full where would you go?" the Suoh asked, his eyes shining.

Sweat.

"Hikaru, where would you eat?" Haruhi asked, shining the light in his eyes, not so much trying to look scary.

Another flash. "Answer us, kudasai." This time purple energy swirled around.

Sweat.

"Ano, I'd go to the nearest alley or inn. If someone saw me, I'd immediately try to feign my other twin. When I'm done eating, I'm likely to return to the inn, cus' I might run into the police again. I'd eat somewhere not too fancy and expensive. Ano…No comment?" Hikaru said hesitantly.

Silence.

"Hmm. Good enough."

Flash

And they're back in the restaurant.

"Since Kaoru already returned to his inn, we have nothing to do this afternoon."

'_How can you say that my answers are…what he's doing…?'_

---Back to Kaoru

Sure enough, dear Hikaru, that was exactly what the missing Hitachiin was doing. Kaoru flopped on his inn bed and sighed.

"I feel strange without being with Hikaru. Though, I guess I'm not important to him at all," Kaoru muttered to himself. He sat up on the bed, and looked around the dimly lit room. A phone sat idly on a wooden counter, just itching to be touched.

Slowly, Kaoru got onto his feet and walked towards the table that was near the window. He blinked at it in silence, and a random thought floated in. _'…However, Kyouya-sempai is here as well…'_

He narrowed his eyes at the machine, and picked it up to his ear. To only hear the typical beep.

"Thank you for tapping, but I wasn't going to use the phone anyways," Kaoru just randomly said into the receiver. He looked at a clock that was hanging against the wall. "I guess I should take down that suspicious looking thing. Well, nice try, guys. But I won't fall for it."

K-chak.

After leaving a nice message for his friends, Kaoru walked over towards the empty wall, and stared at the clock boringly. In one swipe, he had the clock in his hand, and examined it.

'_Just as I thought, they were going to see which inn I was in.' _Kaoru turned the clock around, and pulled out the batteries. '_Kamisama. Everything gets so much dangerous if Kyouya-sempai was here…'_

---Back to the group.

"**Thank you for tapping, but I wasn't going to use the phone anyways. I guess I should take down that suspicious looking thing. Well, nice try, guys. But I won't fall for it." Beep. **

"Damn. Kaoru found out," Tamaki commented, as everyone sweat dropped.

Hikaru shook his head, and then looked at Kyouya who…wasn't at all surprised. "Why the heck did you make it that easy, eh?" Hikaru asked, slightly annoyed.

Kyouya only gave a mysterious smile, as he closed the phone message on his laptop. "He was supposed to find out."

Question marks buzzed around the group's heads, as the second year continued. "Kaoru's suspicion of me tapping into his inn room was what I was suspecting."

'_Sneaky…This guy has enough skills to be a criminal…'_ everyone thought.

"We're two steps ahead of Kaoru. One is our prediction of his actions…"

"What's two?" Haruhi dared ask. Tamaki and Honey nodded.

Kyouya gave a smile to them, which seemed scary to Group 1.

"Oh, you'll find out the day after tomorrow."

…

"Ah, also, since Kaoru has already met us in this food district, he's predicted to go down the South of this city. Probably to kill time until the next day. And on the last day, he could go to West. However, since the area of the South is relatively…small, it'll be better if split up."

Hearing that, a small pang seemed to hit Tamaki. "So, so! I had ordered cell phones for all of us, so that we had easier time communicating! This cell phone design is new to the company that my father owns. It's called the Missing SOS!"

"Can a name be more pathetic than that?" Hikaru whispered to himself. And Tamaki caught wind of it and grim lines formed on his face. Hikaru noticed it, "Ah! Dono! How generous of you to get us new phones! Ehehehehe…"

And he recovered, and grabbed his backpack beside of him. "We have our own colors. Mori-sempai has navy blue, Honey-sempai has pink, Kyouya has lavender, Haruhi gets red, Hikaru gets light blue, and I…white!"

They all stared at the circle looking thing in front of them. If they didn't know anything, it could've been mistaken as some kind of powder kit thingy.

Hikaru picked up a light blue looking compact, and flipped it open. "Nani? What's with these alien looking maps and buttons?" There was a map where the screen is supposed to be and…was that a camera looking thing located on the top of the phone?

No one really wants to bother with the description of that powder-the-face kit looking cell phone that Tamaki just came up with.

Heavens knows, maybe the design was submitted by him.

'_Ano...Tamaki-sempai, why do you have a teddy on the cover of your phone?'_ Haruhi thought. Indeed, she belonged to an abnormal search group.

"Do you see the six different colored dots in the screen? You can communicate!!!" Tamaki exclaimed, obviously being the designer, he was kind of proud. However, there seems to be a growing suspicion that Kyouya was the one who actually designed its functions, but no one wants to listen to that boring explanation.

"Also! The strange looking buttons are actually map buttons! -blah, blah-"

_'...if it's without numbers than it's not a phone,' _Haruhi thought, while Tamaki went on.

"Dono, can we please eat lunch and then go home?" Hikaru asked, slicing into Tamaki's explanation.

And so...as they eat lunch, they close a day of search, and prepare for their next day. Luckily, they have received some sort of communication. Hopefully, Kaoru escapes their eyes the next day.

* * *

A/N: And...so...this is the end of chapter three. REVEIW BUTTONS DO NOT EXIST FOR NUTHIN. D:


	4. 2nd Day: Running Around Like Stray Cats

A/N: Did I not say reveiws make updating faster? -laughs- Excuse my spelling mistakes and whatnot, my new keyboard's hard to type with, and if I pound on it, some letters become missing. But I reveiwed it over with me 'Beta' and I think I caught those mispellings. I WANT REVEIWS!!! -looks mad- REVEIWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND, YA HEAR?! -cough- I want to know your thoughts, like...was it good? Or was it bad? Was it funny enough? Or did it make you cry? Etc, etc.

And don't worry about me getting on a writer's block, I swear I won't get one. -grins- Ideas for me are a plenty, and I have dozens of tricks up my little darn sleeve. -winks-

**REVEIWS:**

Tohda: -throws a burnt cookie- That you so much! I would like it if you elaborated on it more though. Anyways, thank you for the reveiw.

Makoto-sempai: Yesh, yesh. Whatever I'm doing. (in my black little room underneath a creepy lampshade) Glad you liked it.

xxNEESHxx: -tackles anon. reader. I am happy knowing that it makes others happy. -grins stupidly- As long as I know some people are reading it, I want their thoughts of it!

green-pink-purple: What happens? xD Is it a cliffie? But I'm so happy you read it though.

-bows to all reveiwers and /unspoken/ readers-

Arigatou desuyo!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character.

* * *

---The next day…

"Eh? Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki noted, as the Host club assembled in front of a limousine. Everyone looked around, and noticed that the Fujioka was missing.

"Ah, unexpectedly she received a call from her middle school and was asked to return for an event today."

Hikaru sweat dropped at his statement, and weakly asked, "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways," Kyouya said creepily. He pushed up his glasses, allowing light to skate across it, and not to mention block out his eyes.

A few unneeded dots of silence, and finally Tamaki broke the silence.

"Okay! Let's go straight to the south!" Tamaki ordered, opening the limousine door for his fellow members to crawl in.

---And in that sleek black car, they zoomed to the South.

Although it is a tedious task to listen to Kyouya explain the cellphones, the Host Club needs someone to clarify its function.

"This." He pointed to the map, showing five colored dots. "Is us. Our color represents us. The camera, is for communication purposes. The buttons, are to locate different facilities in the map. The little movable button located at the bottom is the mouse. The large green button is our meeting place. To call someone, you use the mouse, click on a colored dot, and look at the screen, you'll see the face of the person."

He snapped close his lavender compact kit. "And it comes with 258 ring tones and a handy function of IMing."

Well. It's quite vague, but you must understand how it works.

"Soka…" everyone who dared mutter, muttered.

Well, here they are. In the South. Kaoru was there, but he was wandering around.

The Host club was assembled, and they were about to begin their search.

Haruhi wasn't there.

So something's bound to go wrong.

---We all love Kaoru, so let's check up on him, yeah?

Kaoru did his morning stuff; woke up, went to bathroom, washed face, brush teeth, ate breakfast at North, and now killing time at South.

And knowing the twins, they were wearing the exact same clothing, and one was let loose around.

The posters were still there. And when he went to an internet café, Kaoru was sure that he saw a ton of ads on every website that he went to that proclaimed: "MISSING PERSON: HITACHIIN KAORU. -and all the description- -a picture of him- REWARD: -an amount which you can't count- YEN!"

How sad, the Hitachiins are staking a missing person bounty on him. Why can't his mother understand that he was trying to not exist in Hikaru's world?

Kaoru strolled around, holding the strap of his backpack that was slung on his shoulder.

There wasn't anything in particular that he wanted to buy. Perhaps some kind of snack. New shoes? Stuff that he needs to survive?

'_I wonder if the others are looking for me?' _Kaoru shook away that thought from his head, and laughed silently. _'As if. This city is too large for six people to handle…' _

"KAORU!!!"

'_Shit. They're running all over the place like stray cats…'_ Kaoru thought to himself, as he dashed into the nearest alley. He peeked over the corner, to see Hikaru yelling out his name again.

'_Baka! What the hell are you doing?' _the younger twin thought in his mind. He massaged his temples, as people started to stare weirdly at Hikaru.

Public embarrassment, it was bad if you embarrassed yourself in front of people, worse if someone you know was doing it.

---Host Club: Honey and Mori

"This is a small shopping district, but somehow Kao-chan slips away from sight," Honey muttered to himself. Clutching his bunny doll tightly, his brown eyes skated across the street.

Little did the cute teenager know, Kaoru was just about to walk out in front of them, and be caught once and for all!

BUT! Knowing that if Kaoru did that, the story would quickly end. Since that would happen, Kaoru caught himself from walking out from the other side of the alley. So, here's the scenario. Kaoru walked into an alley because of Hikaru, and when he's about to leave the alley, Honey and Mori appears.

So he's stuck there. No big, no one saw him yet.

A person was strolling along the streets, carrying huge boxes of whatevers, and didn't see where he was going.Just right there, in front of Kaoru, the man smashed into Mori and Honey accidentally. And Usa-chan flew towards the alley, while Honey fell down to the ground.

"Sumimasen! I wasn't looking when I was walking. Are you hurt, little boy?" the man quickly apologized, he hastily assembled back his boxes, as Mori helped Honey up.

"Dai. Jou. Bu!" he exclaimed, although he had a small scratch near his arm. "I should've been paying attention!"

"That's good to hear," and the man scurried away.

Silence.

Honey's eyes darted around the floor, and he looked at his hands. "Where's Usa-chan?!"

"I'll look for it," Mori said, and he looked directly at the dark alley.

---

Kaoru blinked, and looked down at his foot at the mention of Usa-chan. Right there was his sempai's bunny doll. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the slightly dirtied doll. Still squatting, he brushed off the dirt that was placed on the pink material.

Heavy but silent footsteps were barely heard, and when it was, Kaoru looked up.

"Hikaru," was all the tall teenager said, and his eyes glanced towards the bunny doll. "Mitsukuni's Usa-chan."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked kamisama that no one else in the Host Club could tell the twins apart.

With confidence he stood up, and faced Mori while handing back the doll. "Mori-sempai, I believe Honey-sempai dropped it."

Wordlessly, Mori received it.

"Well! I'll be going, it was nice talking to you!" Kaoru exclaimed, while turning around.

As his figure disappeared from sight, Honey peeked into the dark alley and walked up towards Mori.

"Is something wrong, Takashi?" Honey asked, while taking back his dropped bunny doll.

"No, just thought of something," he muttered.

'…Was that Kaoru?'

---Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kyouya

"Wouldn't it be more efficient if we split up and look?" Kyouya asked, as he shuffled behind their threesome group.

Tamaki, who was fiercely looking around in the front, answered, "Iie! I'm sure, if we see Kaoru, we can instantly prove that it is Kaoru and not Hikaru!"

Kyouya sort of frowned in annoyance at his friend's obnoxiousness, but shrugged.

"Oy, Hikaru," Tamaki randomly said. He looked back and looked at the seemingly grumpy Hitachiin.

Hikaru's eyes met Tamaki's. "Yeah, what?"

"You really don't seem energetic about this search. Don't you care about Kaoru?" Tamaki asked, pointing out Hikaru's dead form.

The Hitachiin sighed, and glared at Tamaki. "It's not like I care…I just think…that…" He scratched his head and looked elsewhere, saddened. "Kaoru was stupid doing that."

"…So you're pretty upset?"

"**Of course I'm upset!" **Hikaru deadpanned. "He's just a stupid and immature guy…" And he then murmured the last of the part, "I mean…it's his fault that he took it that way…"

"I see…"

And inside of a clothing shop, but far from view, Kaoru peeked out. He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

'_So…I'm just a stupid and immature guy,' _Kaoru narrowed his eyes, and turned the opposite direction. _'Maybe running away was a mistake. It should've been…something more drastic.' _

Just then, as Kaoru turned away, Hikaru randomly turned his head towards the clothing store.

'_Matte!' _His eyes snapped open, as he saw Kaoru's back disappear. He gasped, and at the same time broke into a run. **"Kaoru!!!" **

"Hey! HEY! Hikaru! Where are you going?!" Tamaki yelled, also running after them.

---

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, as he ran closer to his twin. Upon hearing his name being called, the younger twin looked back towards the source.

A face of shock, and a small hint of hurt. Quickly turning back, Kaoru did something that he never wanted to do.

He ran.

---

Author's note: Sorry for taking your time off, but I wanted to see who actually reads this whole story. (An idea I took from somebody, so this idea isn't mine) In your reveiw type: "Bonbo Boo." Anywhere in your reveiw, just write it. And now continue with your story. -smiles-

"Hikaru! Where are you-…ah?" Tamaki stared at the sight before him.

Honey was happily waving at Tamaki; when Mori turned around fully, it revealed that he was tightly holding onto two Hitachiins, obviously not letting them getting away.

"Mori-sempai?"

"We found them running, and decided to grab both of them!" Honey exclaimed happily.

Honey grabbed the one on the left, and Mori wordlessly let go of that one. "See, see! I bet this is Hika-chan, so we can let this one go-"

"NO!" The other Hitachiin growled, cutting oh so rudely into Honey's sentence. "I'm Hikaru, that's Kaoru!"

When the assumed 'Kaoru' fidgeted, Tamaki quickly grabbed his unoccupied arm.

"We're not letting any of you get away," Kyouya said, grabbing the real Hikaru's arm. He looked suspiciously at the restless Hitachiin.

"Baka-yaro! There's no use of letting him go! He's just going to run away!" Hikaru screamed, flailing around in Mori and Kyouya's grasp.

Kaoru struggled just as much, and then retorted. "You're Kaoru, idiot! There's no use of trying to fake me!"

And because of that. Hikaru snapped, and a vein popped on his head. "Cheh."

Because of that. He took a deep long breath, and then release it out, "YOU BASTARD, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S AND HELL'S NAME WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOUD EVEN FAKE MYSELF?!" He tried fighting through his sempai's grasp.

Kaoru grumbled slightly, and his eyebrows twitched dangerously.

Pop.

"Look who's talking?" A large vein was pulsing, so Tamaki and Honey was getting quite scared. Kaoru looked up and glared dangerously, which sort of sent shivers of the other three. "You damn shit." Tamaki was at the point of crying, Honey was about to give up Kaoru's arm and run towards Mori.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HARD TO HANDLE?!" A brief pause, and glare. "BAKA, STOP COPYING ME!!!" Pause.

Pop.

Pop.

"I SAID 'STOP COPYING ME'!!!" Both of them yelled. They huffed heavily, "QUIT THE NONSENSE!!!" They both flailed their arms. "STOP BEING STUPID, KAORU!!!" 

Their eyes met the Host Club members. "TELL KAORU TO STOP COPYING ME!" 

"…"

Everyone sweat dropped, and Tamaki looked at Kyouya. "Help…kudasai."

Kyouya gazed over to Hikaru who was struggling restlessly, and then to Kaoru who was struggling, but not as hard as Hikaru.

And then came the time where Kyouya had to decide. His finger landed on Kaoru, "That one."

DOH

"**Kyouya-sempai!!!" **Hikaru wailed, as Kaoru unknowingly snuck away. **"THAT WAS KAORU! I'M HIKARU!!!" **

"Eh? Where's Hikaru?" Tamaki finally questioned. A vein popped on Hikaru's head.

"**You let Kaoru get away again!" **

Kyouya stared at Hikaru, as Mori finally released him. "If you claimed that you were Hikaru, tell us, where's the cellphone?"

"Right here!" Hikaru exclaimed, grasping out the thing.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Ding.

"…We…really let Kaoru go…" Tamaki muttered. Another vein appeared on Hikaru's head.

"

--

After the very close encounter with their missing member, the Host Club returned to their homes, feeling all the while disappointed. Kaoru slipped by once again, leaving most of them feeling quite miserable.

Thinking of the encounter, most of the members would have to say: 'Why did Haruhi skip out today, especially when there was a twin mess-up?'

As I said before, having Kaoru signaled out would be…the end of this story. Unfortunately, the story isn't all about hit and run, is it, now?

---Somewhere else.

'Dark…' a woman thought, her onyx eyes shifting to the sides of the hall. She brushed aside the bangs that covered her face, and looked around. 'It's very dark.'

Rubbing her hands against her arms, she slightly shivered. 'I don't really like this place.' But she was a part of it.

Slowly, she came to a stop to a vague looking door, with a golden plaque installed on the top. In poor vision, she narrowed her eyes to read the blurry etched words.

'Master.' Was all it said. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled it. What was she doing in this organization, was a mystery to herself. She never really wanted to be a part of that darkness. Light never shed on this organization's name, and it's purpose was so easy, but it's reason was vague.

Money. It was the word which that dark association lived for. And the reason? To smuggle things.

The woman, who was in her late thirties, masked her real self, and knocked on the door before opening it.

By opening the doors, it revealed the weakly illuminated room that had a small touch of golden. The woman stepped in, and slowly closed the door. She looked directly at the desks, and the chair's back, where a person was obviously occupying.

"You called for me, taicho?"

"I…have an important matter to speak with you," a middle-aged voice spoke. The chair turned around to reveal a man with a small smile, "There's a Hitachiin that went missing, Asakuro-san." He intertwined his fingers and looked at her. "I believe you know of this?"

Asakuro blinked and cracked a crafty grin. She folded her arms, and slowly approached the desk of her boss. "Of course I do, taicho." The woman's onyx eyes glinted. "Another opportunity for us."

"I knew you would agree with that," the man said, chuckling silently. "I suppose this might be a perfect opportunity to use our new weapons…"

A sweat rolled down Asakuro's forehead, and her smile fell. "Taicho, I believe that…killing isn't necessary for this new plan of ours."

The man studied her face and then said, "Perhaps you're right, after all you are my most trusted member." He intensified his glance, causing Asakuro to become uneasy. "Blackmail?"

"Hai. We may be able to use this opportunity, taicho," she replied, masking her nervousness with a small grin. "From what I think, they are still as naïve as they once were." Her grin became wider. "Also, with the help of Ohtori, I was able to track the missing Hitachiin boy."

The taicho chuckled, and nodded knowingly. "Oh? I see the Ohtori kid was playing with his toys again, of course, not even him could stop us."

There was a small piece of silence.

"Also…Asakuro-san."

"Hai, taicho."

"Since you're so familiar with the Hitachiin boy, perhaps you'll be the one who will lure him."

Asakuro took a step back, and tried suppressing her shock. "I…can never do that, he will recognize me-"

"Oh he will," the man interrupted. "You are crafty and sly Asakuro, I trust that you know how to handle that situation. You are dismissed."

Asakuro turned to leave, but the man talked again.

"Oh…and a small little note not before you leave…On the day after we voice our message, I'll send my black squad. We won't press on the deal with the Hitachiins…" The man took something out of his pocket, and produced a small gun. "If they are reluctant to give us what we want…"

BANG

The nearest vase exploded into pieces and crashed onto the floor. "We'll be forced to take a life rashly." He paused a bit and looked at Asakuro's reluctant face. "That is…if you want to cooperate, I'll be willing to give up this opportunity if our actress isn't keen to do it."

The navy blue-haired woman smiled confidently, "Of course. Your plans are always benefiting us."

She turned to leave.

While in earshot, the man talked again. "Warami Asakuro, I wish you the best of luck."

Asakuro opened the door. "Thank you, taicho." And left.

* * *

A/N: Bad guys? Good? Why do they have guns? Who's Asakuro? Is she an OC created by Demi? Anyays, everything will be revealed in the next chapter. And yes...the HikaHaru is coming soon. Just wait. -.-

But...Hikaru will be OOC the next chapter. Just so to warn you for OOCness and dramaticness. And I have to say: Poor Kaoru!!! T-T

And now...-sings- It's the next chappy-whappy and I'll post-mosty the sneaky-peeky! -cough- It's the next chapter's SNEAKeh PEEKeh!!!

_Chapter Five:_

_"You know, it was the first time I felt insecure about myself. Things were hard for us, and ironically the cause was one of the twins. If one of us hadn't existed in the first place, than the other would have a normal life," Kaoru said. He looked up and stared at Kyouya. "But, having you guys get in my way is sort of annoying."_

_No one dared to speak, and the younger Hitachiin smiled creepily. "Say…what would you think if I just killed myself?"_

_Shock went through everyone's minds. Tamaki released his grasp on Kaoru in shock. "Nani?!"_

_"Iie, iie, Kao-chaan!" Honey cried grabbing his unoccupied arm._

_--_

_Kaoru's head dropped, and a smile came on his face. "Soka…I understand." He stepped back, however Honey and Haruhi still held onto his arm. "I know now. Sumimasen for being a bother in your life."_

_As he turned to run, the two who were holding his arm allowed him to leave. His image blurred in the heavy rain._

_--_

_'Is it really going to end like this? Am…I going to die of starvation?' _

_--END_

I admit. It is angsty the next chapter. -sobs- Oh wells!

It won't kill you to drop an reveiw, even though you're an anonymous (however you spell that) reader! PLEASE REVEIW!!!

-JA!


	5. 3rd Day: Accept Me as Your Brother Again

A/N: Hello! And I'm back with the installment of Ch. 5. Hikaru's rash personality and Kaoru's...uh...whatevers. But...I shall warn you, OOCness, ANGST...it'll make you feel sorry for both of the two Hitachiins.

And I think you guys should know something about me. My fingers act before my head, so if you see any grammar problems, it's because my fingers moved first and my brain's sleeping. So...please excuse those.

This chapter also seems to be the shortest. Gomen, it's five pages. The next chapter will be of average length.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters.

* * *

It was the last day for Kaoru, his way to the next city was west. There was no point in going to west, and then back to the inn, and then to leave. He was going to the nearest city, he didn't know where, but somewhere. 

That morning was quite peaceful..

'_Hmm, so I'll leave this city and go to the next one, hopefully my money isn't all spent out,'_ Kaoru thought, looking at his light orange wallet. He placed it into his backpack where his clothes were neatly folded up.

After putting on his shoes, he grabbed his dark green backpack and slung it on his back, grabbing the card key on his way out.

"Thank you," the man said receiving the 3000 yen from him. "Also, as a sign of our thankfulness, here's an extra bonus item." The inn keeper took out a red button that held the name of the inn. "Please feel free to keep this, and please remember us and drop a visit."

"Arigatou," Kaoru muttered, slipping the button into his wallet. "Well, I'll be going. Ja."

--

Kaoru walked towards the west, his intentions of meeting the Host Club was zero. He didn't want to meet them, and it was by chance that Haruhi didn't appear day before.

Well, moving along, he left the inn and looked at the large city that was displayed before him. No doubt that the Host Club was there lurking around. Kaoru sighed, here he goes again. Through the running away from his maniac friends, he should tell them nicely to stop following him.

Or not.

But he was getting pissed at them, it wasn't his nature to get angry at anyone, and if he did, it'd be concealed perfectly.

Kaoru only had one comment, as he looked up into the sky. 'Looks like it'll rain…'

That day…everything went quiet. The Host Club didn't bother him in his travels, and not once did he see them.

Was this really the end?

No, it wasn't. At the end of the day, Kaoru finally arrived at the outskirts of the street. He looked at the outside of the streets; he was already past the suburbs, and what just lied ahead was a forest with a path straight down the middle.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," he muttered to no one but himself.

"Kaoru!" Three hands grabbed his arm. Said person jerked at that name, and he looked at the people who captured him.

"M-Mori-sempai…Haruhi…dono…"

"Kao-chan, you're not going to leave again," Honey said, not so cutely. He walked up to the teenager, and gave him a solemn stare. "You escaped us a lot of times already."

Kyouya lastly walked up to them, and smiled at him. "Many apologies, Kaoru, but we're not going to watch and let you escape."

"Also, Kaoru," Haruhi spoke. "If you're wondering where Hikaru is, we stranded him purposely somewhere. We knew he'd have a blowout once he saw you."

"Please let me leave," Kaoru muttered, his head hanging down low. Everyone blinked, and confusion aroused around the club.

Tamaki shook his head furiously, "Iie, Kaoru. We can drag-"

"You don't understand!" Kaoru interrupted rudely. He took a breath, and gave a small smile. "I've always said to myself, 'One day, Hikaru can't live in the world where us twins only exists. He would need to break out from there. When that happens…I'm not needed anymore.' That day, when he yelled at me for the first time in our lives, it finally came. Also it came with a very interesting statement…"

"You mean when he said that it'd be better if only of you existed?" Tamaki chanced. Kaoru laughed silently.

"You know, it was the first time I felt insecure about myself. Things were hard for us, and ironically the cause was one of the twins. If one of us hadn't existed in the first place, than the other would have a normal life," Kaoru said. He looked up and stared at Kyouya. "But having you guys get in my way is sort of annoying."

No one dared to speak, and the younger Hitachiin smiled creepily. "Say…what would you think if I just killed myself?"

Shock went through everyone's minds. Tamaki released his grasp on Kaoru in shock. "Nani?!"

"Iie, iie, Kao-chaan!" Honey cried grabbing his unoccupied arm.

"I've been looking all over for you-" Hikaru said once he neared. His words died, as he stared at Kaoru.

Silence.

Rrrmble

Haruhi and Honey flinched slightly at the sound of thunder, and a light drizzle started to set in.

"…What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, his glare meeting Kaoru's.

"Everyone just grabbed me when I was about to leave," answered Kaoru. The drizzle started to pound against them, a rush of wind blew against them.

Hikaru's eyebrows twitched and he clenched his fists tightly. A fire of anger started to brew within him, "Leave? And continue to run away? Everyone was looking for you, everyone was worried! EVERYONE CARED!!!"

Kaoru laughed, and brushed aside the members who were holding him. He stepped forward, and looked at his twin. His golden eyes glinted, "It doesn't matter, Hikaru. No one matters right now."

The older Hitachiin growled angrily, and without hesitation, he ran towards Kaoru and…

WHAM

The younger brother flew backwards from Hikaru's punch, and landed on the wet floor. Automatically, Haruhi and Honey ran to his side.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled, while everyone was speechless at the sudden act. Hikaru withdrew his hand from the air and continued clenching it until his fingernails were threatening to pierce his skin.

"BAKA! You're selfish and stupid! Mother wouldn't eat anything since you disappeared! She shut herself in her room, and all she ever does is cry!" Hikaru shouted as he glared at the Hitachiin who was looking at the floor. "It's your fault that turned her like that! Don't you feel guilty?!"

Kaoru hesitantly placed a hand on his throbbing cheek and slowly got up with Honey and Haruhi helping him. He staggered, but still stared at the floor. "No," he murmured.

"Hikaru, don't!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Hikaru from punching his brother again. The older twin just reluctantly became submissive to the Suoh's grasp, and he allowed a grumble to escape his lips.

"Mother…doesn't matter to me, no one else does…" Kaoru looked up and looked at his older twin. "All you talk about is mother and everyone, but what about you?"

'_I just want your acceptance, Hikaru; take me back as your brother again, onegai.' _

There was silence, and finally Hikaru answered.

"I don't care," Hikaru shouted. There was a hint of hurt on the younger Hitachiin's face and he stepped back a bit in surprise. "I never did! I went on with my life since you disappeared, and not one thought of you came up."

Kaoru's head dropped, and a smile came on his face. "Soka…I understand." He stepped back, however Honey and Haruhi still held onto his arm. "I know now. Sumimasen for being a bother in your life."

As he turned to run, the two who were holding his arm allowed him to leave. His image blurred in the heavy rain.

Hikaru grunted, throwing aside Tamaki's grasp on him. Unable to hold his anger inside any longer he yelled at the two Host Club members, "Why'd you let him go?! Are you guys demented or something! I-" He silenced himself, and let out the excess air. Hikaru looked at the floor. "…have been stupid, haven't I?"

--Late afternoon

"I guess asking that from Hikaru was stupid," Kaoru said to himself, as he continued walking down the almost vacant street of the small city. It was still daylight, but with all the rain one would think that it was ten at night.

'_That's right; I need some money for the bus to the next city…' _He pulled out his wallet and proceeded to take out two thousand yen from the pouch. That is what he intended to, before he smashed against a wall and fell down on the floor.

Or rather…someone pushed him with a metal rod.

"Matte!" Kaoru yelled, once he came to his senses. Three large teenagers chuckled at him, and one picked up his orange wallet. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey, this guy's loaded for a kid," one of them said, brushing through Kaoru's 40 thousand yen. He clasp the wallet together so that it was firmly in his grip, "What a rich kid, I bet his daddy gives him a few 3 thousand a day."

Kaoru stood up. "Give it back to me, it's all I have!"

In an attempt of swiping it back, the large teen stabbed him with the rod causing him to fall down on the wet ground with a thud. "All he has, eh? Let's teach the little rich kiddie how it feels like to have nothing."

--Moments later…

"Somone's coming! Let's leave!" was all Kaoru heard, for his blurry vision failed him. He struggled to get up, but only managed to lift up his head.

He made out the figures of his possessions that were rummaged through. As he started picking up his clothing and several books, Kaoru noticed the irony taste in his mouth.

Gingerly placing a finger to the corner of his mouth, he found that it was bleeding. But what was worse was his throbbing head. As he slowly looked through his backpack, he laughed softly. "So they took all my money…"

Kaoru coughed, and used the wall for support and he stood up. Without money he had only one option to do, and that was to keep moving.

--

Insecurity…that was the only thing that Kaoru felt when he sat against the wall. People walked by him, as if he was invisible. No one dared to look at the injured Hitachiin. Kaoru sighed, and placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

The memory of his older twin punching him still haunted his mind, and now mishaps and tragedies plagued him.

The rain kept pouring down hard against him. Because of his dampened hair and injuries, know one knew he was the missing Hitachiin, even though there was a poster of him taped just around the corner.

'_I'm done for,_' Kaoru thought, sadly laughing to himself. His stomach growled painfully which reminded him that he hadn't eaten any lunch. Kaoru placed a hand on his abdomen in hopes that it'd calm the hunger that was building.

'_Is it really going to end like this? Am…I going to die of starvation?' _

Then something blocked the rain from hitting him, and Kaoru blinked at the floor before looking up. A stranger…no…someone…someone familiar. There was moments of silence as he blinked his golden eyes at her.

"Kaoru-chama? What are you doing here?" the woman asked, her navy blue umbrella was held to shield the rain against the Hitachiin.

His eyes opened widely, and he hesitantly asked, "O-Oneechan…?"

* * *

A/N: You know, writing about Kaoru getting hurt and stuff...it made me cry. -sniffs- 

Seriously...I feel sorry...xF

SNEAKY PEEKEH!

--

"I know what I did!" Hikaru retorted, once he found his voice. He went back to look out the windows, as the rest of the members looked at him. "Whatever I said back there true, it's my fault, and done!" He glared at the rest of the members. "So anything else you want to hear from me?"

Tamaki placed a hand on the upset Hitachiin's shoulder. Very softly, the king said, "Hikaru, you were lying, weren't you?"

"What?" Hikaru's head snapped towards Tamaki and he growled in disbelief. "That **wasn't** a lie."

--

Sleepless nights…pushing away plates of food…dazing off into the night sky…

Did any thoughts of Kaoru ever cross his mind?

Always.

--

_The light brown haired boy winced as the thug pulled him up against the wall, while blood leaked out from his mouth. "Help…anyone." _

_One of the men holding a metal rod struck the Hitachiin on the head, and Kaoru fell limp in the other man's grasp. They threw Kaoru onto the floor, and kicked him several times and then rummaged in his backpack. _

_Shock was immediately written on Hikaru's face, and he wanted to dash at them and punch them as hard as he could. Yet, his feet stood frozen on the ground, not willing to let him go. "Kao…ru…" _

--

_"KAORU! What do you mean?!" Hikaru shouted into the empty darkness. "What do you mean about chance?!" He exhaled a breath, and collapsed onto the floor. His hands slid down the invisible wall. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes, and he shut it tightly. After several tears ran down his cheek, he choked out._

_"…I…don't know what to do…Please…Kaoru…I'm lonely…" _

_----_

-gasp- I think I gave out too much...info. -looks around sneakily-

Hmm...Please reveiw.

-eyes shift-

REVEIW! -cough- REVIEW! PWEASE?! O...O


	6. 3rd Day: That Night

A/N" Really, ya hafta wonder how angsty and at the same time funny this story is. Anyways, without further talk, Here's ch. 6!

Disclaimer: I dun own characters below.

* * *

"Hikaru, what were you thinking? Punching Kaoru like that, you should be ashamed!"

That sounds a lot like Tamaki, but sadly it wasn't the Suoh scolding him, it was Haruhi. Hikaru continued to ignore the female host, as he stared out the window of the moving limousine.

"Hikaru, listen!" she told off. Said person snapped his head towards the slightly angry Fujioka, but found himself unable to retort at her. "What you did back there was rash, Hikaru!"

"I know what I did!" Hikaru retorted, once he found his voice. He went back to look out the windows, as the rest of the members looked at him. "Whatever I said back there true, it's my fault, and done!" He glared at the rest of the members. "So anything else you want to hear from me?"

Tamaki placed a hand on the upset Hitachiin's shoulder. Very softly, the king said, "Hikaru, you were lying, weren't you?"

"What?" Hikaru's head snapped towards Tamaki and he growled in disbelief. "That **wasn't** a lie."

"Hika-chan, don't say you don't know," Honey said while everyone stared at Hikaru especially. The senior gazed upon the first year with his chocolate eyes. "You were lying to yourself and Kao-chan. But we saw the truth these past few days…"

Tamaki nodded, and his face turned concerned, "We noticed that you would rather play games than eat, and you haven't been sleeping well either." He shrugged and mumbled to himself, "Heaven and hell knows where you get the energy to get pissed off."

"Tamaki's right," Kyouya interrupted. "This is not the time where you are supposed to shove all your anger upon your brother. Because of your foolishness today, it's predicted that Kaoru would quickly end it." His black eyes shifted to Hikaru who had seem to be in thought. "After all…"

"It's unhealthy to hold onto a grudge after sundown…"

--

"It surprised me when I spotted you out in the streets, Kaoru-chama," Asakuro said, setting down several tea cups on the table in his temporary room. She sat down on opposite side of Kaoru who was sipping his tea. Noticing that he was staring at her suspiciously, she asked, "Nani?"

"Nothing, I was…just thinking on how you could tell me apart…from…Hikaru," Kaoru muttered, putting down his cup of tea. Asakuro raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hikaru-chama? You're not that similar to him, I noticed your differences when you were small. Now when you've grown up, it became noticeable," the woman said, taking a small sip. "How's your injuries?"

At the mention of his wounds, Kaoru immediately touched his bandaged head. "I guess its fine. Oh, oneechan, you seem to have gotten older, I barely recognized you."

A vein seemed to pop on the woman's head, and she pinched Kaoru's unharmed cheek. "Kaoru-chama, refrain from calling me old, kudasai."

"Okay, okay! Pwease leggo of my fache," Kaoru said, a sweat drop clinging onto his head.

Asakuro released her grasp, and sat back in her seat. "By the way, how's Hikaru-chama doing?"

"Well, he's doing fine…on his own, I guess," Kaoru said quietly, cupping his tea cup. He then looked up at Asakuro a grateful smile on his face, "Ma, you found me right at the correct time. If you didn't come, oneechan, I'd be in a lot of trouble."

"So desu ne?" she replied, pouring in another cup of tea. "Oh yeah, I haven't asked you…"

Kaoru's head snapped up. "Nani?"

"How did you end up with bruise and cuts, and don't say you fell down a mountain edge or something," the woman said. The younger brother laughed, and held up his hands in defense.

"There weren't any mountains for me to fall off. Let's just say, I met some people and they took my wallet, and bashed me on the head a couple of times, ehehe."

Asakuro frowned at the statement in which Kaoru just said, and she looked at him seriously. "You're…different."

"I noticed."

Silence.

"Well! I guess you're tired, especially after all that walking. I won't bother you for now; there are extra blankets in the cupboard. Free feel to use whatever's in here. Good night!" Asakuro chirped, holding her tea cup, before moving out of the room.

He glanced around the place he would be staying, there was a table, computer, phone, a bed, small sofa…it actually looked like a living room. Kaoru was indeed tired after all the incidents that he went through.

Well, since Kaoru would be taking a tiny nappy wappy, we shall see about the Host Club.

--At the Hitachiin's…

"This isn't possible, someone like Kaoru wouldn't be heading towards that direction," Kyouya muttered to himself, while most of the members stared at the laptop behind his back.

The Suoh's gaze lowered to the beeping green dot that was moving…incredibly fast. "Don't you mean, him moving that fast? It's like he's taking a bullet train and stuff..." He lit up behind the Shadow King. "Maybe he's going to Kyoto! Ya know, the bullet train?"

"Kaoru won't do that," the only member of the club who was not huddled behind the laptop said. Hikaru looked away from them, as he returned to the tea sitting on his table. He rolled his eyes, "Why at my house?"

"Your household is the best place to search for Kaoru, however you lack in much technology and I prefer the Ohtori's network. But since there's no complaining, I will have to settle for what's here," deadpanned Kyouya. Hikaru only growled in reply, and he stood up from the couch.

"It's late, you should go home," the remaining Hitachiin said towards the club. Kyouya snapped shut his laptop, as the group behind him dispersed. Hikaru began to climb the staircase, and he turned back and waved a hand. "See yourself out. Ja."

As the other Host members left the door with a Hitachiin maid escorting them, Hikaru slowly walked towards his room. His mind was thinking about the past turn of events. Kaoru was there, and he could've stayed with them. But, Hikaru had to say the wrong thing again.

The golden-eyed Hitachiin crept into the twin's used-to-be room, which Hikaru was now occupying by himself. He walked over to their desk and shifted out the compartment. Random doodles. They belonged to him.

Seeing nothing of importance, he just let it drop onto the floor. He could leave the maids to do the cleaning. After so much walking around, Hikaru felt tired, and he collapsed onto the bed.

Sleepless nights…pushing away plates of food…dazing off into the night sky…

Did any thoughts of Kaoru ever cross his mind?

Always.

Hikaru's once lively golden eyes has lost its color and had dulled down. His phrases never seem to have a spark to it. He missed his brother, and everyone except him knew. However, his worry easily gets turned into anger.

The elder Hitachiin grabbed the pillow that was residing on the left side of the bed, and reeled it in so that his chin rested on it. Unconsciously, he buried his face into it and inhaled it's still vanilla-mint scent.

'_Hey, Hikaru, I like this mint shampoo better than the cinnamon, but you can have cinnamon if you like,' Kaoru said, holding up an expensive green bottle, while in his other hand a brown one. _

Pulling himself out of the plush support, he stared at the pillow. Quickly exhaling a sigh, he slapped the pillow back into its original place, and stood up from the bed. Hikaru paced around a bit, shaking himself from thinking about his missing brother.

He walked towards where he and Kaoru kept their games, and pulled out a double screen from a casing.

'_Geez, Hikaru, stop being unfair. You always seem to ace in every single game we buy!' Kaoru retorted jokingly, slapping Hikaru on the back. He, on the other hand, gave a chuckle and smiled at his twin. _

"_Gomen! Gomen!" _

Remembering it, Hikaru slowly placed it back inside the shelf. He lost his heart to play any games now, even though he didn't have to share with his twin at this time. Hikaru shook his head of the thought.

Thinking that going to the shelves of his desk might do any better, Hikaru took seating at the mahogany chair. Pulling out one of the most disorganized shelves ever, he began to rummage through it.

After a few unimportant items, his fingertips landed on a composition book that had Kaoru's name written on it. He pulled it out, and wiped the collecting dust off its cover.

'_Hikaru, I can help you with vocab,' Kaoru suggested, pulling out his vocabulary book. He smiled at him, 'Let's study for the next test, ne?' _

'_Sure,' Hikaru replied, clicking his pen. He propped his head on his hand and looked at Kaoru. 'Thanks Kaoru.' _

_Kaoru gave a grin at the older Hitachiin. 'I know! You wouldn't pass any vocab test, if I wasn't here!' _

Hikaru blinked, and put the book back where it was, and continued through the shelves. A photo packet appeared underneath unneeded doodles and homework sheets. Curiosity seemed to peck at the Hitachiin, and he opened the envelope and took out one photo.

The first picture he had in his hand was of them in just spring of their first year in high school. An unspoken day, not one to mention, however their mother just seemed to catch them having fun and took a picture to go along.

He stared at himself and Kaoru in the midst of designing.

'_Kaoru, is that for us?' Hikaru inquired, peeking over his brother's shoulder. _

'_Hai! And I even made a matching outfit for Haruhi, see?' Kaoru asked, bringing out a white paper. _

_Hikaru grabbed the paper and gasped at it. 'It's perfect for her!' _

Fwsh

Hikaru threw the packet into the air, not caring that all the pictures fluttered out from between the envelope and littered the ground. He placed a hand on his head, and muttered to himself, "Why? I don't care about him. Why do I remember these things? The things that remind me of him?"

Bringing himself to see the floor which had many pictures that lay on the floor, he acknowledged only one photo. Picking it up, Hikaru blankly stared at it, and fell onto his bed, one of his hands wrapped around Kaoru's pillow

'_Here's a camera, Kaoru!' Hikaru exclaimed, lingering over the edge of the staircases. The younger Hitachiin nodded, and ran upstairs. _

_The elder one embraced Kaoru's shoulders with an arm, as Kaoru wrapped a limb around his waist. Hikaru's empty hand held the camera and it was pointed at them. _

'_Hai! To our boredom! Twins forever, brothers for life!' they both exclaimed, while the camera flashed. _

Hikaru gave a breathless laugh, as he stared at the photo which had the two grinning widely at him. He rested his head against the cushion. Closing his eyes, the last thought that fluttered into his head before he drifted off to sleep was, "Twins…forever…brothers for…life…"

--

"_AGH!" a pained shout cried. Said person snapped his eyes from its normal slumber. Hikaru found himself standing on a deserted street, where everything was only partially illuminated. The growing gray had seemed too unwelcome for the Hitachiin, for he began to feel shivers crawling up his spine. _

_He only noticed the rain when he heard the faint crackling of the drops, but he didn't feel anything. He wasn't wet. _

_Remembering the voice that had awakened him, the older Hitachiin brother walked around. Words automatically came out from his mouth, "Kaoru? Is that you?" _

_Nearing a street corner, several silhouettes seemed to form into those of humans. His curiosity point struck up, and Hikaru quickly ran towards it to find that his own image was being held up by one of the thugs. _

_The light brown haired boy winced as the thug pulled him up against the wall, while blood leaked out from his mouth. "Help…anyone." _

_One of the men holding a metal rod struck the Hitachiin on the head, and Kaoru fell limp in the other man's grasp. They threw Kaoru onto the floor, and kicked him several times and then rummaged in his backpack. _

_Shock was immediately written on Hikaru's face, and he wanted to dash at them and punch them as hard as he could. Yet, his feet stood frozen on the ground, not willing to let him go. "Kao…ru…" _

"_This boy has nothing but clothes and other stupid stuff," one reported, emptying out the contents onto the wet ground. Another bent down and picked up the brightly colored wallet in which they dropped during their assault. _

"_Never mind that. Money is fine, we can take a trip to Gion, and buy whatever foods we want!" another exclaimed with a light chuckle, as he flipped through Kaoru's money once more._

_Hikaru's wide eyes narrowed, as freed himself from the paralyzing bind on his feet. He ran towards the thugs, his fists ready to punch them. He smashed into one, but they dissolved into shadows, leaving his hand cloaked with the fading black. _

'_What the-?!' He thought, before his eyes wandered towards Kaoru. _

"_Kaoru?! KAORU!" Hikaru yelled, kneeling down towards the half-dead twin. Hikaru reached out a hand to touch Kaoru, yet his hand just sunk into Kaoru's clothes. He could make out that his beaten brother was still breathing. _

_The wounded Hitachiin struggled to get off the wet concrete, but only managed to lift up his head. _

_Hikaru stared down at Kaoru, not able to do anything for his brother. He wasn't sure if those drops of water were tears or rain on his younger brother's face. Kaoru gulped, as he stared feebly at his rummaged items. He brought himself up from the ground, and into a sitting position. _

_Hikaru watched his brother reclaim his now wet clothing, several books, and papers from the floor. _

_The missing Hitachiin paused for a while to acknowledge that blood was bleeding out of his mouth, but he winced as he laid a finger on his head. Hikaru was at the point of grabbing Kaoru and comforting his little brother, but seeing Kaoru in so much pain, froze him from doing anything. _

_The twin slowly rummaged through his bag, and withdrew his hand from the opening. Laughing softly to himself, he said, "So they took all my money…"_

"_Kaoru! Stop taking this so lightly, you're hurt-" His hands sunk into his twin's shoulder, and he blinked, quickly taking it back. _

_He stared at his hands, "Nanda? What's going on?" As he brought up his gaze towards Kaoru, he found Kaoru standing up while using the wall as a support. _

_He coughed rashly before attempting to walk. _

"_Kao-…ru…?" Hikaru's statement dragged as he noticed that his brother wasn't standing where he was supposed to. Instead of the deserted streets, the Hitachiin found himself standing in the middle of darkness._

_**Tp, tp, tp, tp**_

_Footsteps made way towards Hikaru, and his face lit up the moment he saw who was running. His hands were about to receive the person who was running towards him, a flush of relief fell on his face, "Kaoru."_

_Said person didn't stop running, but instead ran right through him, engulfing he and his twin in light. _

_**Flash.**_

'_Running…' _

_Hikaru found himself running somewhere, his body was moving on its own and it seemed to be faded, and his surroundings became clear. He was dashing in a dark hallway, and anything else was mystery. _

'_I'm running…from what? Who?' Hikaru thought, his head was turned to look at the back. And that's when he noticed…Kaoru was running alongside him, but his form seemed to be more full then his._

_He didn't seem to notice his elder brother, but Hikaru came with this conclusion. 'I'm in Kaoru's body…' _

_Short gasps were heard as Kaoru and he ran behind a corner and each had his back against the cold brick wall. _

'_Nanda? What are you running from?' Hikaru asked, as he stared at his brother who was at the point of collapsing from exhaustion. The older twin's question was answered quickly by a gunshot._

_Both jerked at it, and Kaoru's breath caught short. _

"_Hitachiin! You can't hide! This is our turf!" a gruff voice yelled, heavy footsteps sounded closer to where they were hiding. _

_Hikaru could hear Kaoru growl underneath his breath, and his body moved once more, but it was traveling far away from the assailant. Through the darkness, he made out the door. Kaoru neared it, and jerked it open, just as a gunshot was heard. _

_Pain engulfed Hikaru's body, as his body fell limp through the door. He was sure that Kaoru was shocked, and he was affected as well. Moments later, the stinging sensation was gone, and Hikaru sat up in the darkness. First priority was… _

"_Kaoru?!" the older twin yelled, searching around for his possibly injured sibling. He stood up and ran around, repeating the name, "Kaoru!!!" _

_A figure appeared behind Hikaru, and the elder brother whipped around to see Kaoru standing right in front of him, his face expressionless. The sixteen year old Hitachiin tried to step forward, but a barrier withheld him from moving any closer. "Kaoru…you…" Hikaru muttered, pressing his hands against the invisible wall. _

_Kaoru blinked at him indifferently, and placed his hands in his pocket. "I never thought I'd see you again, Hikaru." _

_Surprised by his brother's cold front, Hikaru stayed silent for a while before speaking up. "What do you mean?" _

"_I'm going," came his nonchalant reply. _

_Hikaru could fell his heart beat increasing, as he stared at Kaoru in a disbelieving manner. "Where?" _

"_Somewhere…far away," Kaoru said quietly, turning his back on his brother. "It was time I said farewell." _

"_Matte, Kaoru!" Hikaru protested, banging his fists against the wall. His brother turned around and looked at Hikaru. "Let me follow you!" _

_Kaoru walked closer to his brother, and seemingly melted through the invisible wall. He gently took Hikaru's hand with his own and stroked Hikaru's cheek with his other hand. The Hitachiin gave a sad smile, before taking Hikaru's hand with both of his. _

"_Kaoru…why can't you tell me?" Hikaru said shakily, looking at Kaoru with fearful eyes. His brother remained silent, as he shook his head. "Is it…because you can't…?" _

_Kaoru released his hold on Hikaru's hands, and stepped back. He turned around giving Hikaru one last glance, and walked away, despite his older brother's protest. _

"_Kaoru! Why can't I come?!" _

_The younger Hitachiin paused in mid-step. His head cocked upwards, but he didn't turn around to face him. "Hikaru. You can't follow because…" His left his line hanging, and then sighed. "For once we're different." _

"_Different?! We're the same, twins forever, brothers for life!" Hikaru desperately yelled as Kaoru continued away from him. _

_A slight chuckle escaped Kaoru's mouth. "I'm leaving forever. My time…is done. I have to go." Before another word left from Hikaru's mouth, Kaoru added another statement, "Hikaru, anger turns people…into hideous monsters." _

_The words that were traveling up Hikaru's throat were forced back down, as Kaoru continued. "They get blinded by rage, and forget what's important. Soon, it becomes a plague and affects their health, mental and physical." _

"…_Nani…" _

"_By the way, Hikaru…" Kaoru continued, catching his twin's attention. "One last thing…" Not waiting for Hikaru's reply, Kaoru continued, as he disappeared. "I never got the chance, but you do…" _

"_KAORU! What do you mean?!" Hikaru shouted into the empty darkness. "What do you mean about chance?!" He exhaled a breath, and collapsed onto the floor. His hands slid down the invisible wall. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes, and he shut it tightly. After several tears ran down his cheek, he choked out._

"…_I…don't know what to do…Please…Kaoru…I'm lonely…" _

--

Two golden eyes snapped open, and cold sweat ran down his forehead. Hikaru heavily breathed, as he sat up. His body was soaked with sweat, and tears were still formed in his eyes. Remembering all of what he dreamt, Hikaru covered his face with his hands and whimpered quietly, as more tears dripped off his chin.

"Kaoru…I'm lonely…" he muttered, hugging Kaoru's pillow close to him.

--

'

Like a ton of bricks, Kaoru's eyes jumped open. He sat up in his bed, and stared at his covers for a moment.

'_What was with that weird dream?' _Kaoru thought to himself, kind of disgruntled that he woke up in the middle of his sleep. He massaged his head which was pounding because of his head injury.

'_I thought I saw…Hikaru crying…' _Kaoru thought, as he got into a thinking mode. He snorted at that thought. _'Nah. Can't be. Head's messing up.'_

**Wump**

And he fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Hikaru. He's traumatized by his dream...Ara. HikaHaru coming through! Reveiw for me, kay?

Ja!


	7. 4th Day: Traumatized Hitachiin

Ch 7

--

A/N: -rolls around like a maniac- Okay! -pops back up- This is quite angsty in Hikaru's point of veiw. But if you think that he's acting too dead, well...that's what happened if you think your twin would go away into the after life and think of...uh...what?

o.o I confuzzled myself with the long sentence. AND NO I'M NOT RETARDED:D I just have my brain hibernating until it's school. Hehehe, I preserve my brain in ice. .

And to my anonymous reveiwer who's named Kitsune, thank you for...uh...what again? Ah yes, sparking meh energy to write even though I feel glumpy (Not a word) today.

Ya know, I think I'm ordering the chapters in the wrong way. :F BLAGAH.

Disclaimer: Dun own Characters...

* * *

"Kyouya-sempai, Kaoru isn't at Kyoto, he's in the next city," Hikaru deadpanned. Everyone stared at him, as they were sitting in the limousine. It wasn't that Hikaru said that Kaoru wasn't at an old fashioned city, well…it was. But Hikaru's appearance shocked them…maybe a bit too much.

"…Hikaru…can I inquire why you're bringing a pillow with you?" Tamaki asked shakily. Hikaru's dead eyes directed themselves at the Lord, and it seemed to burn a hole through the Suoh.

The Host Members who participate in shock scenes jumped back a bit from the Hitachiin, who muttered something like, 'Bastards.' He looked out the window while he hugged the pillow close to his chest.

Going back to the topic of Kaoru, Hikaru muttered randomly, "I…had a premonition…"

This seemed to catch everyone's interest and they silently urged him to keep speaking. Hikaru sunk his chin into the pillow and started in a dead mystical voice.

"I saw what happened to Kaoru. It was what happened…and what will happen." Hikaru continued staring into air, and his golden eyes turned an eerie color of pale yellow as it lost all its life. "Men…they ganged up on him…using rods and fists. He couldn't fight back, and ended with…injuries."

Everyone gasped, and Tamaki dared ask, "What happened next?"

"He was gone," Hikaru continued. "I saw darkness…and Kaoru was running towards me. When Kaoru ran through me in the darkness…our consciences mixed, and I ended up in his body. As that happened…I could see through his eyes. I was right besides him. I saw…" His eyes widened slightly, as it shook in fear. "Men…black men…they were chasing us…with guns. We were about to escape. We saw a door, but…as we opened it…we got shot."

Hikaru's eyes seemed to flinch, as he grasped the cushion closer to his body. "I felt the pain, and it hurts…but…it was gone the next moment. I saw Kaoru…and he was going. I wanted to come…but he told me…that I can't follow." He paused and drew in a deep breath and exhaled it, as his mouth was being sunk deeper into the pillow. "We were different at that moment. His time was done…but mine…wasn't. He had to go…"

"Hikaru, daijoubu?" Haruhi asked hesitantly, laying a hand on the traumatized Hitachiin. There was no answer from him, and she shook him several times gently. "Hikaru?"

Plop.

Hikaru's body tilted towards Haruhi, and his head rested against her shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his pillow was still held firmly. And because of the pillow, it was hard to see Hikaru's breathing movement. He **was** breathing…right?

Silence filled the limousine, and a grim atmosphere dawned upon the Host members.

"KYOUYA, HIKARU'S DEAD!!!" Tamaki screamed, rattling the whole automobile. "QUICK! TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"

Silently, the Ohtori took out a cell phone and dialed quickly with his thumb.

"WAHH, HIKA-CHAN DON'T GO!!!"

"WE UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT TO BE WITH KAORU, BUT DON'T GO SO SOON!!!" Tamaki cried, tears already flooding down his face.

"HIKA-CHAAAAN!!!" Honey wailed.

"SHIZUKANI!" Haruhi hissed impatiently, the four members looked at her. "He's just sleeping."

Everyone hushed and their gazes turned towards Kyouya who had his cell phone to his ear. Answering their unspoken question, he said, "I have to return someone's call."

"Oh."

----

"Okay…since Hikaru's…erm…sleeping. (Are you sure he's sleeping?) Uhm…" Tamaki muttered quietly, as the car was parked in a lot. Everyone blinked at him, waiting for instructions outside of the car. Haruhi looked out the window, listening to what Tamaki had to say.

The blond scratched his head, and thought for a while. "Etto…since he seems really…(attached) close to Haruhi." His eyes wandered to Hikaru's hand that was firmly clutching the Fujioka's arm. "We can leave him here with Haruhi. (I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!!!)" The Suoh gave a nervous chuckle, as he held up his hand "Ja. We'll ring you if we find anything, Haruhi."

As Haruhi watched them walk away, the limousine driver got out of the car and passed by Haruhi's open window. "If you don't mind, miss. I'll be walking around outside. If you want to get fresh air out here, just go ahead. The lake's beautiful today, and there's not much people."

"That's fine," Haruhi said, nodding. "I don't mind at all."

As the chauffer disappeared, she leaned back onto the seat, and sighed. Haruhi couldn't do anything now; I mean…there was a sixteen year old boy clutching onto her arm and a pillow for dear life.

Her head tilted so that it lay on Hikaru's light brown hair. She could smell a faint scent of cinnamon coming from his hair. _'Demo…was that really a premonition? Is Kaoru…going to die?'_

Haruhi's brown eyes shifted down towards the Hitachiin who seemed to be tightly holding onto her arm. _'It's sad seeing Hikaru like this. He skipped so much days of rest that he ended up sleeping when he didn't intend to.' _She sighed uncomfortably. _'Itai, my arm's starting to hurt.' _

The Hitachiin shifted slightly, as he brought his left hand closer towards Haruhi's view. She blinked. Something was in his left hand and no one saw it there before. Interested, Haruhi used her other hand to pry the slim print away from his hands.

After a struggle, Haruhi took it away from him, and studied it. _'Nani? It's the twins…' _She flipped it over to the white side. _'There's something written in the back.'_

The hand which held Haruhi's arm, yanked her so that she fell towards Hikaru's pillow. A hand securely grabbed back his picture, and Hikaru's dull pale eyes were what Haruhi saw. "That's mine," a voice muttered.

They had a blinking contest.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Hikaru blinked, and then withdrew from the closeness his face was to the brown-headed girl. "…Oh. Haruhi…it's just you," he muttered returning back to his seating position. She stared at him suspiciously.

'_It took him that long to notice it was me?' _Haruhi thought, she turned away from the spacing out Hikaru. _'He really became dead.'_

"Oy…Haruhi," he said, breaking the silence. She looked at him, and their gazes met. "Do you…think I'm happy?"

...Ya think?

Haruhi turned into stone, as she stared at the almost sulking Hikaru. _'Gee, I wonder! Serious eyebags, sunken face, puffy eyes, I think you're wonderfully content!'_ She cocked her head at him, as he waited for an answer. "You're not, you might think you are though…"

Hikaru's eyes wandered outside, and it took awfully a long time to reply. "…Soka, no wonder I feel miserable."

Silence.

"Ano…Hikaru…aren't you tired?"

He shook his head, his eyes still glued outside. Haruhi sighed, and she leaned back on the seat.

"Why do you have a pillow with you?"

At the mention of the vanilla-mint-scented cushion, Hikaru released his hold of it, and looked at it.

"Reminds me of Kaoru…" A smile came on his face, the first smile Haruhi saw in a while. "It gives me comfort, it's like hugging Kaoru himself, and wherever he is…whether alone in the streets or in any kind of shelter." He closed his eyes, and clenched it tightly in his hands. "I believe that he would feel some sort of comfort…and reliance."

'_...What an interesting connection…through a pillow…no less…' _Haruhi thought, holding her sigh in. And the next thing she knew, Hikaru smashed Kaoru's pillow in front of Haruhi's face.

"Here."

In surprise, she took his pillow and looked at it. Hikaru took Haruhi's hands with his own and allowed her to embrace the pillow, while he was somewhat hugging her. His mouth was hovering somewhere near her ear or something, because whenever he breathed it sort of tickled her ear.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said, the pillow slightly muffling her words.

"Mmm?"

"This smells like mint."

"Are you really that dense? Haven't you ever smelled this before?"

Haruhi's face scrunched up into confusion. _'I smelled stuff? Mint, mint, mint…' _"Etto…not really."

"If there was a small little difference there was between Kaoru and I, it'd be our scent."

'_Nani? What's he talking about now?' _Haruhi thought, half of her face still in the pillow.

"I always had a cinnamon scent, and Kaoru had a mint scent."

'_Ohhh, I get it.' _

"Come to think of it, whenever you guys were messing around with me, I always thought there was a peculiar scent around in the air…" Haruhi muttered. After a moment of silence, she finally noticing that Hikaru still had his arms wrapped around her. "Etto…Hikaru?"

Feeling the sudden heaviness on her shoulder and the breath that was spraying against her neck, Haruhi came to this conclusion: he fell back to sleep.

"Haruhi! I forgot my bag-" Tamaki said, looking through the open window.

Haruhi groaned inwardly, as Tamaki's eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

"HIKARU! STOP HARRASSING YOUR SISTER, GET YOUR NAUGHTY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! SEDUCING MY DAUGHTER WITH A PILLOW!!! HOW-HOW-...VILE!!!" Tamaki screamed, as a certain shadow king walked up next to the prince.

"Tamaki…sempai, Hikaru's sleeping," she said, sweat dropping.

There was a long silence.

"Tamaki. Just get your bag," Kyouya said, breaking the long void. Haruhi's brown eyes met his in relief, and Tamaki wordlessly grabbed it from the other side of the car. "Sumimasen, we'll be leaving now."

'_M-Matte! …Are you leaving me like this?' _Haruhi thought, she shrugged and felt Hikaru's head bounce with her shoulder.

"Muh?"

"Oh, gomene, Hikaru. I woke you up," Haruhi said, sliding out from the heavy person on her back. Hikaru rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Ah! I know! Why don't we go outside and get a breath of air?"

The Fujioka opened the door and attempted to drag the Hitachiin with her. "Come…on…" Alas, she succeeded pulling him from the limousine. A strong gust of wind blew at them once they were out, and Hikaru was already starting to crawl back in, until Haruhi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out.

However, the female host didn't mind the wind, Hikaru did.. Probably because he left his pillow in the car. Haruhi ran towards the white railings where the lake was located not to far down. "Mite, Hikaru! You can see the fishes from here!" Haruhi yelled, waving him over.

Slowly, Hikaru walked towards where Haruhi was standing over. He pressed his hands against the rails and looked down into the clear water. "Haruhi…"

"Hai?"

"Yesterday, you were angry at me," Hikaru stated, his eyes kept to lake. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him. "Why…aren't you mad at me now?"

She gave a short laugh, and closed her eyes as the wind brushed through her hair. "Are you really…that new to arguments and anger? I can't stay irritated at a person for long, sometimes I make the mistake in holding a grudge. But, Hikaru…" Her eyes pierced his. "I wasn't genuinely mad at you yesterday. I was angry at your mistake; mistakes aren't real are they now?"

Hikaru studied the colorful fishes which were swimming around, "Soka…I know now."

"I'm glad," she said contently, looking at the lake.

Guuuuuuu

"Hikaru?"

"…"

"Was that you?"

"Gomene," Hikaru muttered, putting his hand to where his stomach was. "I skipped breakfast today…and dinner yesterday…not to mention breakfast and lunch…the day before…"

"The city side should have some food, we should buy some," Haruhi said bluntly, pointing to the visible buildings that was only a ten minute walk away. She grabbed Hikaru's hand, "It's okay if we leave the limousine, the chauffer is just nearby. The group probably won't be back until later."

"Demo…wouldn't I be a trouble?" Hikaru asked, standing his ground. Haruhi blinked at him.

"Trouble?"

"…But at least let me pay for it," he spoke up.

Guuuuuuu

"Better if eat first and then care about the money."

"Yeah."

-----

"Kaoru-chama, I'm going out for a bit!" Asakuro's voice said. There were several footsteps and jangle of keys. "Try take care of breakfast, alright?"

"Meh…" Kaoru muttered, sitting up on his bed. He scratched his hair for a while, and dazedly sat there for a while.

"Oh, Kaoru-chama, I see you're up, can you try managing the chores, kudasai?" Asakuro asked quickly, sticking her head into his room. "I left the list on the table outside. Arigatou, Kaoru-chama! I'm off!"

Slam.

…

"Eh?" Kaoru said to himself, before slowly moving out of the bed. He stifled a yawn and walked outside of his room.

"Oneechan? What chores?" he asked sleepily. No one answered him, and he shuffled towards the table and picked up the list._ '…soka…this is the commoner's method of…doing stuff. Maid stuff. Well, since I'm housing in Oneechan's place, I should at least do something…' _

Kaoru shrugged and placed the list back underneath a paper weight. He walked around the kitchen in search for something to eat, as he pulled out bread to munch on, he heard something from the blaring TV.

His attention was directed to the small screen, and he walked up closer to it.

'The Hitachiin company has momentarily stopped producing its designs, does this economic breakdown have anything to do with the Hitachiin's missing personal?' 

And the program switched to the commercial and Kaoru blinked at it. "Mother was moping all this time, hasn't she? I bet Hikaru is doing the same," Kaoru sniggered slightly. "Yeah, right."

He looked at his pale blue pajamas and trudged back inside. _'I should get changed…and then get on with the list.' _

----

"Asakuro-san," a deep voice said over the phone. The woman had a cell phone close to her ear, as she briskly walked to an alley. Cupping the receiver she muttered, while making sure no one was around her.

"Hai, taicho."

"Great work with luring the Hitachiin kid."

"That's nice to hear, taicho. But when I found him, he was weak and I was lucky that I even found him before the police did," she reported, as he walked deeper into the alley. She placed her back against the wall and her eyes darted around.

The voice over the phone chuckled. "I prepared the message to the Hitachiins, and the black squad is about to depart to your current staying place."

Asakuro's eyes widened slightly and she muttered into the phone, "So desu…but that's sudden. If we were to hold the Hitachiin as hostage, shouldn't I bond with him first? Wouldn't he be easy to capture because of his trust?"

There were dots of silence over the phone and then the voice started up again, "That's good thinking, Asakuro-san. Alright, I will personally give you some time for the kid to know you. I'll talk to you later."

"Hai, taicho."

Beep…beep…beep...

Asakuro snapped it closed, and pocketed it into her handbag. She laughed in relief and then looked in front of her.

'_I'm glad…that I stalled…but the time is so limited.' _

_------_

**CRASH**

Flinch.

**BANG**

Flinch.

**PONG**

Flinch.

**POOM. **

"Ugh…" Kaoru massaged his head and then glared at the top of the kitchen shelf. He picked up the pots and cookware that fell down from the top shelf just because he prodded it over with a stick. "So much for trying to cook. Never mind blowing up the kitchen, I suck at getting the effing supplies."

He pulled out the list of chores and read the top to see if he read incorrectly the first time.

**1. Get the cookware on top of the kitchen shelf and make yourself breakfast. After doing that, wash it and put it in the bottom drawers, kudasai! . **

'_How tediously boring…'_

Kaoru heaved all the 100 pound+ of stuff onto the kitchen counter, and wiped the sweat that was collecting on his forehead.

'_And kinda hard too….'_

He picked up a giant bowl from the metal pile and looked at it in curiosity. _'Just what is this?'_

Shrugging about not knowing what the hell that giant bowl was, he placed it on top of the stove and switched on the heater.

This would be a perfect time for Haruhi to jump out of nowhere and whack him on the head while saying, "That, Hitachiin Kaoru, is a salad bowl! And salad bowls **don't** belong on the stove! Hyaku! YOU'RE BURNING IT!!!"

Sadly, Haruhi was with the other twin now, so Kaoru is in deep crap and he doesn't even know that he is!

Anyways, Kaoru then wandered over to the fridge to take things from it. He wanted to mix a ton of stuff in the now burning thing. His golden eyes wandered from thing to thing, trying to get what he liked. He grabbed the gallon of milk, perhaps he'll use that; maple syrup, that's a definite.

Ooh! Bananas, his favorite! And he loves fruit! Kaoru grabbed a series of fruit from the fridge and dumped it near the bowl.

"Now…to begin!" Kaoru said seriously, grabbing a kitchen knife from the drawers. He pried open the maple syrup with the knife tip and poured a lot into the heated pot, and watched it in wonder as it melted.

That must be a good thing!

Next, Kaoru chopped up the fruits and dumped it into a separate bowl. An idea popped into his mind, and he scurried around the kitchen, opening all the cabinet doors to find a mixer somewhere.

He did, and smashed all the fruits together…so now he made fruit juice!

So far so good.

Milk…

He stared at the sweating carton of milk. Kaoru was quite fascinated on how the carton could sweat; he always thought milk existed to be put in a glass cup. BUT anyways, what did he want to make?

He poured the milk inside of the burning maple syrup, mixing it real good with a pair of chopsticks. It seemed mucky at first, but oh wells, it's should be edible…**should**...

Grabbing the cup of mixed fruit, Kaoru poured it in with the sticky liquid mixture. He smiled as he left the pot burning in search of another item. Looking in the cupboards, his gaze landed upon commoner's coffee.

How about mixing it with his food?

Now there's an idea.

Walking back to his 'Pot of all Kaoru's favorite foods', the cook opened the powder coffee container and scooped several spoons into the bowl. After that, he returned it, and strayed away from the pot again, in search for things he loved in the kitchen.

As Kaoru met rice, fish, seaweed, soy sauce, sesame, and wasabi, an idea came to his mind. Sushi…he always wondered how they could make it so perfectly. Of course, cooking doesn't come that easy.

Hitachiin Kaoru never had done it before!

Now to start cooking project number two, Kaoru needed to clear away his bowl. And so he did, as he removed the salad bowl, he noticed the very dark ring on the bottom, but he decided not to question it.

Pouring everything into a small bowl big enough to fit the bizarre looking pink stuff, he crept back to the stove. The Hitachiin's eyes gleamed as he grabbed the mixer and placed everything ingredient of a sushi inside.

He pressed the button, as his placed the cover on the mixer's opening.

**BZZZZZTTT**

And that was one mucky color of green. The younger twin had combined cooked rice grains with fine seaweed, not to mention the raw fish, a dash of white sesame, a drip of soy sauce, and a big swab of wasabi!

How beautiful.

Kaoru grinned widely as he dumped the contents into the clean salad bowl, and he switched the thing onto high. As bubbles popped in the mucky goo, Kaoru adored his first cooking as if he was watching his first son.

Well.

**Ka-bam!**

Kaoru's face was darkened with ash, and he stayed oblivious to the fact that his 'sushi' just exploded in his face. Oh well, signs of failure are meant to be ignored.

Having a muffin tray ready in his hand, the Hitachiin poured the goop into the tray and rashly jammed it into the oven. He switched it onto 350 degrees, and watched it through the glass window.

Kaoru chuckled merrily as he watched the green mixture rise in the oven.

Does sushi even rise?

--

**Tok, tok, tok, tok**

**Ding**

"AHA! I'm done!" Kaoru exclaimed, opening the oven. What greeted his eyes were a dozen individual toppling green glops, and several white specks and dark specks were found in it. Never mind the horrendous appearance, Kaoru assumed that if the ingredients were edible _then he can eat whatever he made_.

Slipping out an individual green muffin, he placed it onto a plate, and poured the pink muck over the deformed bread/rice professionally.

He slipped into the seat, and took a fork and knife. After clapping his hands together and exclaiming, 'Itadakimasu!', he sliced into the green bread.

The Hitachiin popped it into his mouth.

Chew.

His eyes wandered around, signaling that it was sort of good. The pink thing was…okay, he guessed. The watermelon just ruined the taste, but whatevers.

Chew.

The sushi/bread.

Grim lines crept on his head.

"BLEGHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Kaoru cooking is the best image of all! xD But if you're wondering why Kaoru seems so **fine** with what happened in the day before, oh no he's not fine. He's trying to distract himself with other things.

You know how you feel depressed and you do other stuff instead of thinking of the depressing thing? You'd tend to distract yourself, and that's what Kaoru's doing. :P I love the cooking part. Mwahahahahaha. xD

REVEIW. I dun need to scold for reveiws no do I? o.o


	8. 4th Day: Lunch and a proposal?

A/N: Thank you for reading! T---T -is touched- I feel very touched...and happy... To meh anonymous reveiwers:

Cloud Wolf: Yes, Kaoru's savior isn't really his savior...at all! You'll find out very soon...

Emily: Thank you! T--T THANKYOU! I FEEL TOUCHED. You'll see it later. Too lazeh to type cus I'm typing late at night.

Disclaimer: Dun own Ouran.

* * *

Upon walking around the streets of the unnamed city for anything to eat, it seemed like Haruhi was the one actually looking for food. Hikaru was trailing behind her, slightly dazed and traumatized from the lack of his brother's pillow.

"You seem quiet," she said, attempting a conversation. Hikaru grunted in reply but didn't say anything else. Haruhi grumbled to herself and then looked around.

'_So desu ne…some of my middle school friends live around here, maybe I might bump into them…' _the Fujioka thought to herself. In her mind, she narrowed down all the possibilities and shrugged. _'But then, today's Sunday…they wouldn't be in school.'_

A hand lightly tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to face Hikaru in curiosity. His gaze seemed to be directed somewhere else, and a confused expression was on the usual mischievous looking face. "There're some strangers calling your name, Haruhi."

Annnd…

Hikaru was telling the truth for once. As the brown-headed girl followed his gaze, she saw some familiar people rapidly waving at her. "Ano, Hikaru, do you mind?"

"Nope," he said quickly, his attention was now on a butterfly that was dancing a foot away from his face.

Straying away from her real purpose of going to the city, Haruhi neared the group of giggling girls…who managed to stick onto her during her school years. "So long no see," she said, waving a hand at them.

"Wahhh, Haruhi-san turned into a pretty boy!" someone exclaimed, immediately fingering her short hair. A shock came to the girl as she realized that the Fujioka' hair was silky. Haruhi sweat dropped and shooed away her hand.

"There were…complications with my hair, so I just cut it off, Ayumi-san," she replied weakly, as the group of girls were still intimately staring at her head. "So…what're you doing here?"

'Ayumi' returned her question with a pearly innocent smile. "**Our** question is, what are **you** doing here accompanied by a cute guy?"

At the mention of 'cute' and 'guy' the other two girls, who were named Senki and Momoko, turned towards Hikaru, who was dully staring at a bird who had recently landed on his hand. He poked it indifferently and it stayed put. "Kawaii."

A sweat drop clung onto Haruhi's head, as she stared at Hikaru's figure. Haruhi turned back towards her friends, "You got it all wrong, Ayumi-san…"

Senki popped up in front of Haruhi with a smile on her face. She seemed very happy for Haruhi and at the same time looking like she had a jealous flame. She exclaimed, "I never knew you liked boys! That's so amazing that you're hooked up with a guy from Ouran!"

"We're not…like that," she said tiredly. The three girls seemed to gasp at Haruhi. Ayumi's hand grabbed Haruhi's shoulder, and the Fujioka was met by eyes that were filled with flames of determination.

"Haruhi-san, since we're all here, why not we go eat lunch together?" Ayumi said…too cutely and innocently.

Haruhi looked away, grim lines on her face. After a moment of groaning at her friend's request she muttered, "Etto, but my friend's paying for it, and I don't want to be of a trouble-"

Momoko interrupted Haruhi with strange gleaming eyes that made Haruhi feel uneasy. "Guys that go to Ouran are loaded!"

Sparkle.

Haruhi faced away from the three sparkling girls and thought aloud. She placed a finger on her cheek and mused, "That's…actually correct. And Hikaru does have to owe me for ruining my clothes the week before…and for trashing all my clothes the week before that. Except it was the two of them, but he individually rummaged through my closet the other day….and threw out my other stuff that Otousan bought me…"

Her eyes narrowed. "But Hikaru and Kaoru got me ootoro and treated me to lunch…demo…they stole my curtains when we went back to my apartment…" Haruhi turned back to her friends who still kept their sparkliness. "Wait for a second, okay?"

They watched her walk back to Hikaru. The bird flew off his hand as the Fujioka approached him.

"---" Haruhi said, explaining her situation. Hikaru remained as emotionless as ever, and he pocketed his hands and shrugged.

"---" was all he said in reply, a face with no real concern. Haruhi slumped in defeat, and waved the girls over.

"You guys meet my classmate, Hikaru, Hikaru meet my friends, that's Senki, Momoko, and Ayumi," Haruhi said bluntly. The girls were too busy oogling at the Hitachiin with blushes on their faces to actually give a proper greeting.

A mysterious rock tone played out through the silence, and everyone was glancing around curiously looking for the source. It was then Hikaru took out a blue circled shape compact and flipped it open, seeing Tamaki's blue eye in the screen.

"Hai, dono?" he asked, staring blankly at Tamaki. The person in the screen withdrew his blue orb and looked at Hikaru.

"I see you're up and awake! Anyways, we're about to eat lunch. Get Haruhi and your butt over here." 

A vein popped on his head, as he weakly glared at the president. "Over where?"

"To the restaurant of course!" 

Silence.

"Which?"

"Yours!" 

Haruhi walked over towards Hikaru looking over into the phone. Hikaru sweat dropped. "I have a restaurant? Last time I checked, I can't cook."

"Tamaki-sempai, there's a lot of restaurants around here. Be specific, kudasai."

"Haruhi! WHERE HAS HIKARU TAKEN YOU?! COME BACK TO DAD-MMF!" A hand slapped itself over Tamaki's mouth and pushed him away, and a raven teenager could be seen holding the phone.

"Excuse the idiot, but if you turn on the map and see where we all are assembling, you'll find us." 

"Hai, Kyouya-sempai. Demo! I have some…friends (who wants to leech off you rich bastards) who wants to join us for lunch," Haruhi muttered quickly into the phone. The Shadow King eventually got shoved off the phone and a chippy looking face appeared.

"Haru-chan, Hika-chan! Hyaku! There's strawberry cakes!" Honey's face appeared, and then there was a faint yell.

"It's my phone!" 

**BZZT**

What greeted their eyes after static was Tamaki's seemingly disoriented face. "Haruhi, mo ichido?" 

"Can my friends come over-"

"Tousanya allows- mmf!" 

"Haruhi, Hikaru, please get over here."

BEEP.

"Neh, neh? Haruhi-san, who was that?" Senki pestered Haruhi as the brown hair Hitachiin pressed a few buttons on the map. He studied the little buttons, lines, and whatnot while he tried to locate the group of dots.

"…My other friends…" she replied weakly.

"Oh, that restaurant," Hikaru muttered to himself, he turned to look at Haruhi. "I know where it is…"

-

"O."

"M."

"G!"

"Haruhi-san, this is a five-star restaurant!"

"It's too luxurious?!"

"Are you sure you can pay?!"

Haruhi sweat dropped as she entered the golden doors with Hikaru. She held the door open for her friends who were still standing outside. She rolled her eyes at them and then asked, "What happened to your theory of 'Guys that go to Ouran are loaded'?"

Sparkle, Sparkle

"Ah…soka…" one of them said mystically, remembering their previous metaphor. The three girls walked into the restaurant staring at the exquisite looking dining rooms. A woman stood by the door to greet them; she bowed courteously to Hikaru and asked.

"How many people?"

"There's no need, I have friends here who already have a room," Hikaru said, his eyes glinting somewhat strangely. He pulled out a card from a dispenser and stared at it for a while before pocketing it into his pants.

"Hai…" she said, stepping back towards her stand. "I supposed you came underneath the name of 'Host Club'?"

"So desu."

"Host Club? Haruhi-san, what's that?" Momoko asked, the other girls nodded.

Haruhi paled and sighed. "It's a club that I'm in. Full of idiots and-"

"Haruhi, are you just going to stand there and yabber or follow?" Hikaru asked, cutting into her sentence. Haruhi sighed, and followed after the Hitachiin. He led them up the stairs and walked down halls that had many golden doors.

Haruhi caught up with him and dared ask, "Feeling better?"

"I think so," Hikaru said smiling, his eyes returning back to its normal color.

Haruhi blinked. "So desu…neh?"

"What a wonderful smell!" Ayumi cried, following Hikaru as they gotten deeper into the hallways. Hearing the girls whisper about whatever in the restaurant, Haruhi's attention was now drawn to…the restaurant's smell.

No…not wonderful food. She sniffed it deeply before her eyes opened.

'_Soka!'_ Haruhi thought in realization. She turned to look at the smiling Hitachiin. _'This place smells like…'_

'…_Vanilla…mint…' _

--

"Konnichiwa," Hikaru hummed, opening a luxurious door. As the three girls were allowed to see inside, their faces turned a bright color of red, and it wasn't of the soup on the table. Sitting all inside was the rest of the club and they were anticipating the other two member's arrival.

"Eh? Haruhi, you have friends?" Tamaki asked, prancing over to the door.

"M-m-m-m-my!" Momoko said in surprised, as she stared at the beauty that lay before her. Tamaki, putting on an act, took her hand very gently and stroked it.

"Thank you for accompanying my dear daughter in this massive place…"

"Dono, I was there too," Hikaru bluntly said.

Haruhi pushed Tamaki's face away from her friends, "Tamaki-sempai, this is lunch. And please try not to seduce my friends."

The Suoh released of Momoko's hand as if it just shocked him, and he was dragged back to his seat by the blunt Fujioka.

"So much handsome guys!!!" The girls squealed, as they took their individual seats next to several club members. "Haruhi-san, you're lucky! WE want to transfer into Ouran!!!"

"How can you pay for such a luxurious thing?!" one screamed in Haruhi's face, as the Host members blinked at her.

"It must be expensive!!!"

Hikaru spoke up as he casually slipped into his seat. "It belongs to my family, so we don't have to pay."

GASP.

Tears ran off the girls' eyes and they choked Haruhi together…using team effort. And they whispered audibly to Haruhi, "You hang out with cute and rich boys! Handsome and rich! We're jealous of you, Fujioka!"

Haruhi sighed and muttered to herself, "I keep telling them not to take me to gourmet restaurants…"

"And you have a wonderful and cute boyfriend!" Senki wailed pointing towards Hikaru. She stuck her tongue out cutely, "Boo!"

The Hitachiin who had been watching as he drank a glass, choked on his water, and refrained from laughing. "**Me**? Her boyfriend?" He looked over towards at Tamaki while grinning widely, as he grabbed Haruhi by her shoulder. He shoved Haruhi close to him, and smirked. "You can call us that."

"HIKARU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!" Tamaki screamed, attempting to jump across the 8 foot table, and choke the chuckling Hitachiin. "HARUHI! REJECT HIM NOW! SHOW REJECTION!" Haruhi, who had her head against Hikaru's shoulder, only laughed slightly in idiocy of the club, and a lightning bolt struck Tamaki. "MY DAUGHTER IS LAUGHING!!! KAASANYA!!! DO SOMETHING!!! SHE'S BEING MANIPULATED!"

"Tamaki."

The tears still were sagging out of the Suoh's eyes and he intently watched the 'mom' put down his glass of water.

"Try to refain yourself from crawling over the table and ruining our soup…"

"Yeah," Hikaru added, sticking out his tongue at Tamaki.

'_It's good that Hikaru's back to normal…almost...'_ Haruhi thought, as she was still leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. _'…Mint…'_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'_It's like Kaoru is back with us…'_

--After the lunch…

"Soka...you're leaving now?" Haruhi asked.

The three girls nodded, handkerchiefs held in their hands. They patted their eyes, and sniffed. "Hai, Haruhi-san…we shall speak of this to our friends, and of your nice life! JA!"

And they ran away to heaven knows where.

The Host Club had decided to pick up something, something that was techno-ish, so Kyouya had dragged everyone who was searching with him, along.

So, thus leaving the heroine and minor character alone in front of the restaurant.

Haruhi noticed that Hikaru appeared next her, "You're in better spirits, I see!"

Hikaru gave her a grin, "I hadn't eaten in a long time. I forgot how food tasted like!"

Haruhi smiled in reply, "I understand why." Hikaru's attention was caught. "In little things, you remember Kaoru. It relieves me. I'm glad you're okay now."

If that sentence didn't spark an idea in Hikaru's mind, no one knew what did. After she said that, a light blush came onto his face.

The older Hitachiin grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. "Haruhi, can you be my brother?"

…

"Eh?"

* * *

A/N: Hikaru proposes for Haruhi to be his brother.

Whaaat?! O.O

Anyways, just a short chap on how Hikaru's starting to act. The lunch was a filler though. You'll see more of Kaoru in the next chap. xD

Review please.

Ja.


	9. 4th Day: A Void Trying to be Filled

A/N: AHOY THAR MATIES!!! Chapter 9 took a while, eh? -sees reveiwers glare daggers at her- Ahem...well, yes, I get busy with other stuff. Anyways! The blessed pairing of HikaHaru is coming it's way.

HUZZAH!!! We all love HikaHaru. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

------------------

"Okay! I'm done with chore 1 which surprisingly included a lot." He stared at all the extra notes and stuff on the bottom which made it appear like a very long list. "And I still have four more to go…" Kaoru said gloomily, staring at the long list before him. He sighed and sat down in the table. "Mah…just four more chores doesn't hurt."

He already wasted an entire morning; it was now 11 o' clock…

--Chore #2

Empty all the trash cans in this house! There is one thing you need to know…there's an apron near the kitchen…Also! There are garbage bags near the apron, so replace the bags!

After reading that, he walked towards the kitchen and found what he was looking for. _'That's a frilly piece of cloth..._' Kaoru thought, taking it off its hook. Knowing very well that Hikaru would disapprove of it, he was hesitant of putting it on. But then…Hikaru didn't want him anymore, so…Kaoru guessed that wearing out of fashion, for a moment, wouldn't hurt.

'Well…since there's no complaining…'

Kaoru ran around through every single room bringing out the trash, and roughly sticking one in.

Aye…there were so many trash cans all around the place; he already counted up fifty or so trash cans.

That took up two hours…

--Chore #3

Cut the grass!

Why was he doing this again?

What was he doing?

Why was he standing out in the lawn looking at the unruly grass?

And why does he have a large pair of scissors hanging from his right hand?

Kaoru blinked at the grass, and decided to start in a small corner.

Shnp, shnp.

The tip of the grass fell onto the ground. He blinked. Well, this could eat up his time…

And it did, three and plus hours of cutting the damn weeds…

--Chore #4

After spending three hours in the hot blazing sun! Please buy groceries! Anything will do.

Kaoru stared at his shopping basket as he stood there in the store. His eyes shifted to the vegetables and he picked up a cob of corn.

Was he supposed to throw that thing in his basket? Well, he thought he had to, so he just threw it in.

As he walked around the place looking for whatever's good, he wasted an hour.

--Chore #5

Sweep?

With a broom?

And roughen his delicate hands that were meant for designing and sewing?

Kaoru wasn't that happy when he had to do harder work. But! He couldn't complain! The Hitachiin kid has to comply with the chores in turn of Asakuro's graciousness. And so, strangely concentrated on sweeping dirt, he finished in two hours.

"Kaoru-chama, I see you're done with all your chores! Well done!" she replied, closing the door after her. She observed the seemingly dead boy who was slumped over the dining table. "Ah! Gomene, Kaoru-chama, I guess seven's a bit too late for dinner."

Asakuro wandered over to the Hitachiin. "You must be hungry; I'll get something for you to eat!"

Kaoru thought, finally seeing his maids in a different perspective. _'I can't believe it that we give them a much harder time!!!'_

In fact, it was just that Kaoru didn't know how to do a thing.

For taking out the trash, it shouldn't have been two hours. He just tripped around.

Cutting the grass? It's called a lawnmower!

Shopping? Fill the damn basket with whatevers.

Sweeping…no comment.

Well, there was nothing for Kaoru to do. And so…we will rewind back to what Hikaru just said back there…

--To Hikaru and Haruhi: Back to the past!

"…Hikaru?" Haruhi said weakly, after full absorbing her shock. She looked critically at Hikaru who was still staring at her. "…You do notice by my gender, that it's impossible for me to automatically become 'your brother'."

The Hitachiin let his arms fall to the sides. "Jus- no…listen, okay?" Hikaru asked after stumbling over his words. "You're like him! I know it's- it's weird of me asking for you to be my brother and all that…but…" He paused and took a deep breath, and a faint red came on his face. "I like you!"

Haruhi blinked at him, as Hikaru scratched his head furiously. She then asked him confusedly, "And does liking me mean…that I have to be your brother?"

"Well…technically, I think I like you because you and Kaoru have almost the same attributes," Hikaru reasoned out, twirling his finger in the air. The Fujioka stood there staring, as he tried to make sense. "You know…so…can you please sleep over at my house?!"

…

"How did asking me to be your brother quickly jumped to coming over to your house?" she asked sweat dropping.

"Onegai, Haruhi? You are my brother, right?"

Her eyes shifted towards his begging face. "Temporary?"

"Hai."

Haruhi gave a sigh, and patted Hikaru on the shoulder. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I guess you're lonely…I have to tell otousan." As she ended that sentence she took out her red cell phone that Tamaki gave her, and dialed her house number.

'Is it possible? Is he trying to ignore that void…or is he just filling it up?'

--

"We didn't see Kaoru today, but we picked up some nifty stuff!" Tamaki exclaimed, yabbering to Haruhi. She was the only one willing to listen, or person who was considerate to listen. As the Suoh's eyes drifted towards the Hitachiin who was snoring softly on Haruhi's shoulder, he remember the lunch they had earlier. "Oh yeah…he seemed more like himself this afternoon…anything happened?"

"Eh? I noticed, but I guess…the pillow…and the restaurant," Haruhi said. Everybody sweat dropped. "Oh! I'm staying with Hikaru for the night…"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled.

"And…strangely, I'm Hikaru's brother now."

…

"WHAT?!"

"HARU-CHAN'S RELATED TO HIKA-CHAN?! DID YOU HEAR THAT TAKASHI?!"

"Aa."

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS, MOMMY!!! IMMEDIATELY TAKE THEM FOR A BLOOD SAMPLE!!!" Tamaki then rashly pointed at Haruhi. "HARUHI, TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF IMMEDIATELY!!! WE HAVE TO GO FOR **THE** CHECK! DAIJOUBU, HARUHI! WE'RE ALL MEN-"

"THAT JUST MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE!!!" Haruhi retorted, as a vein popped on her head. Her face was covered with a blush at her sempai's stupid idea. Gladly, Kyouya slammed a hand over the blabbering blond.

"Tamaki, talk nonsense only when you're sleeping."

"BUT!"

--Hitachiin Household

"Etto…this place is large, Hikaru," Haruhi said as they entered through the door. She gazed around the 'large' house. There were a place where the sofas were kept, coffee table, and hallways leading to many rooms. She guessed that they were guest rooms.

"Not really," he then looked to his maids. "I brought a classmate over, can you prepare the guest room that's the nearest to mine?"

They bowed and scurried off towards the staircase. Hikaru turned towards Haruhi, who had absolutely nothing taken with her, honestly…rich people these days, just dump her off wherevers…not letting her get ready or pack.

So here Haruhi was…empty-handed and in the 'mercy' of Hitachiin Hikaru who proposed her to be his brother.

Sweet.

"Oy, Haruhi, come over here," Hikaru called out, the girl snapped out of her thoughts of the current situation to see Hikaru waving at her from the stairs. "I'll show you around the place."

"Sure…"

--

"And this is my room," Hikaru introduced opening up the door. What was found inside was an incredibly large space with a large bed. There were chairs surrounding a round table, a bathroom, large walk-in closet, and a very messy disorganized desk.

As Haruhi walked inside and gaped at the large walk-in closet and other things, Hikaru grinned. "Never seen everything like this before?"

"Iia…I've seen living rooms this big though…" Haruhi replied, turning back to look at the Hitachiin. "By the way…" Her eyes wandered over to the windows. "Wait a minute…" Her chocolate eyes widened. "Is that my curtains?!"

The Fujioka rapidly twisted to turn towards Hikaru who had a face…that didn't deny anything. "Hai, we wanted to have a memento of our dear girl before we lost her," he joked, closing the door.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched and she folded her arms. "Seriously, what memento? Last time I checked, you and Kaoru always run into my house and steal all my clothes…" Hikaru just shrugged at that statement, a pang hit Haruhi as she remembered what she was going to ask before she saw her stolen curtains. "By…the way…how about my clothes?"

Hikaru seemed to be snapped out of joke land, and his face turned serious…for once. He rubbed his chin as he got into thought. "Crap…I forgot…" He muttered to himself, before turning to look at Haruhi who was sweat dropping. "Eh…Haruhi!"

The Hitachiin walked up to the special student and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in irritation, "Nanda?"

"Do you mind if…you wear…this for tomorrow?" Hikaru whisked out a set of clothing. That thing was way…too baggy for her. It was meant for a male, and if she was to wear it, it'd look like some 'older-brother-hand-me-downs.'

"…I suppose that outfitbelongs to Kaoru…right?" Haruhi asked, quite annoyed. And of course, a vein popped up on her head.

Hikaru blinked, as he lowered it from shoulder-length; he looked at her. "You're not going to wear it?" he asked somewhat sadly, recognizing the vein pulsing on her head. Haruhi could imagine him turning on his water works, and she looked at him.

Sure enough.

Tears were already shedding comically out of his eyes. His golden eyes became slightly distorted as tears were collecting on the corners of his eyes. "You…" He hiccupped. "Don't want to wear it?"

Her irritated look softened the more he stared at her with those…big…teary eyes. Hikaru brought the crumpled clothing up to his face to pad it dry, unknowingly he had sneakily put more eye drops into his eye.

Hikaru hiccupped again, as a tear drop was threatening to fall from his eyes. "I can't believe it, Haruhi…" He sobbed for a while, the clothing well in his face. Hikaru choked out, "I-I thought…We were…"

Dare he say it…

"Brothers! –hiccup- Haruhi!" The Hitachiin turned away from Haruhi, who was silent…and kind of scared that she really made Hikaru cry. More sobbing and hiccupping…actually fake sobbing and hiccupping.

Well, Haruhi wouldn't care if it was just **the** twins, but this was Hikaru. Only Hikaru. Hikaru alone. And a depressed one…somewhat. Haruhi's eyes wandered around guiltily, and then she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ano…Hikaru…it was designed for Kaoru, so it won't really fit me…"

She noticed him shaking slightly as well some movements to rub away the tears. "Iie, iie! I wanted us to look like twins! We're brothers!" And he ended the sentence with yet another hiccup. An uncomfortable face shifted onto the girl's features. Dealing with Hitachiins are troublesome…

"H-Hikaru, you're being irrational-"

he interrupted in an outburst. Haruhi sighed, and turned herself so that she faced Hikaru. She groaned inwardly once she found out that Hikaru's eyes were puffy, maybe he rubbed his eyes too hard… 

"How about this, Hikaru? Why not you pick a new outfit?"

She was answered by a shake of a head.

"This is the only outfit that belongs to Kaoru!"

"…You're not making any sense-"

"Kaoru took all his clothes, except the one that I hid from him!" He rubbed his eyes with the cloth. "Demo, Kaoru's gone, it's the only cloth memento I have of him! All the nights that we spent together designing new clothes for us to wear! Designing and sewing! We did it together!" He sniffled. "Every single thread sewed into this attire is **every single millisecond of our memories pounded together by a sewing machine**!"

Hikaru took a moment to breath, and then he started up again. "Because I thought you were my brother, you would- would wear it!"

Haruhi moaned in her mind, trying to resist the temptation of massaging her temples. 

"Etto, Hikaru…I can wear it…if you make slight adjustments to it. For example, make it a bit slim around the waist," Haruhi said. She paused and added desperately, "And…you have my body measures…right?"

Hikaru blinked at her confusedly, and removed the cloth from his face. "…Body measures?"

A vein popped.

"What were all those outfits then?! The ones that you forced me to wear?!" Haruhi grumbled, trying to keep her tone down. A light bulb seems to come off in his head.

He raised a finger. "You mean those cute dresses? Kaasanya designed them, we thought they fitted you. We never had anything to do with your measures."

Sweat drop.

"Demo! You're serious about wearing it?" Hikaru asked happily, jumping right back on the topic. If someone was to think he was a dog, a fluffy tail would be wagging furiously. The Hitachiin grabbed Haruhi's hands. "Arigatou!"

"…Hai, hai…"

"Oh yeah, Haruhi," Hikaru noted, after folding up Kaoru's clothes. "You seem to have gotten bigger…sore dewa…" His eyes lowered to Haruhi's chest region. "I can't…really use…kaasanya's clothing…"

By now Haruhi realized that the Hitachiin was being unnecessarily distracted to her chest, a slight vein appeared on her forehead as well a light blush on her cheek. "Hikaru!"

His golden eyes snapped up back to meet Haruhi's brown ones. "Sore dewa…Haruhi…do you mind if I…" he trailed on, obviously finding the subject rather touchy.

"I'll try not to. And Hikaru…"

Hikaru had already produced a roll of tape from a nearby drawer. He looked at Haruhi, as he started untying the long strip of measuring tape. "Nani?"

"…Don't tell anyone of this," She said dangerously, her eyes seemed to glow evilly. Hikaru gulped.

"I won't…"

--

"Hikaru."

"I know, just deal with it, Haruhi…"

"Hikaru!"

"Nandayo?"

"That hurts! What does measuring have to do with sticking pins into me?" Haruhi finally asked, she felt that the Hitachiin wouldn't reply yet. She held still as Hikaru's fingers delicately brushed over her stomach. And then…

PRICK

"Hikaru!"

The Hitachiin placed down his pins and rolled up tape, and stared at Haruhi. She gave him a frown that clearly showed her discomfort. Hikaru stood up from his chair and clasped Haruhi's hands.

"Pins are the essentials of brother-bonding, Haruhi, do this for me…" Hikaru grinned and added, "Please?"

Haruhi was already at the point of ripping off Kaoru's clothes and stomping off to bed. After all she was standing on a box for an hour having pins hold the excess cloth around her waist and stomach. But she can't really deny Hikaru's request now…

"Fine. I don't understand the 'brother-bonding' part, but try be more gentle with the pins?"

"It's not my fault that you keep wiggling," Hikaru said, grabbing his sets of pins again. Haruhi's eyes narrowed.

She snorted, "I have to breathe…and talk to you. And scream in pain….and etc."

"Okay, after having all these pins…now I can measure your stomach!" Hikaru exclaimed, expertly flicking out the measuring tape. In a flash, he had the tape firmly tightened around her waist. "Yup…" he muttered to himself, reading the tape measures.

Hikaru strayed back to his working desk, and read the paper while scribbling something down. He lightened up, and turned towards Haruhi. "Just as I thought!"

A sweat drop clung to her head, as her eyes weakly wandered over to the Hitachiin. "Thought what?"

"You had gotten fat!" He rubbed his chin, and a sparkle appeared. "Our tactics have worked, dono!"

"You think I haven't noticed? And what tactics?" she asked quite insulted. Curiosity overwhelmed her mind when Hikaru started to examine her by walking around her. "Nani? What are you staring at?"

Hikaru stepped back a bit, a Cheshire grin planted on his face. "You know, Haruhi. You can be free now…demo…do you want something…more fitting than a loose top?"

Taking note of the strange grin, Haruhi carefully chose her words, "What do you mean?"

The sixteen year old only walked around her to lengthen the suspense. "The previous owner is a male, you…are a female. Do you want something flattering?"

And she caught his game; a vein came onto her forehead. "No, Hikaru. I don't want pins jabbing me **there**!"

Said person only shrugged, as he began to take off the needles from her. After the tedious task of unpinning them, Hikaru deposited all the little items into a plastic box. "Now give me that."

"…?"

Hikaru grew slightly impatient. "Can you please hand me your clothes so I can work on it?"

"You do notice that I have to change into right after I take a bath."

Silence.

"Ano, matte kudasai." And the Hitachiin ran over towards the enormous closet other than the moderately size one near the bed. She could see him rummage frantically through the drawers. Thinking that he was taking too long, she wandered over to him.

"Haruhi, here," he tossed a shirt at her without looking, and he continued searching. Haruhi unfolded the navy blue shirt button up tank top, and stared at it. "That's my t-shirt…Here's my pants…" She caught the loose khaki pants that were thrown at her. "Another tank…" Haruhi had to bend down to pick up a white tank top. "And…my boxers." The blue short pants whacked her in the face, and she removed it while sweat dropping.

Hikaru stood up and dusted his pants. "Gomen for not having a supply of underwear. Kaasanya has a ton of those, except they're at another location…"

"Kekko desu…" Haruhi clutched the four articles of clothing and sighed, as she walked into the bathroom.

--

Slam

"Ah, Haruhi, you have no idea how long I waited-" He blinked at her. Here was Haruhi standing in front of him, wearing his clothes, and they seem to be sagging off her body. A light blush came on his face. "Is my clothes that big?!" And then he poked her cheek, "Or do you need to get fatter?"

Not wanting to hear anything else out from the Hitachiin, she shoved the neatly folded article of clothing into Hikaru's face. "Please, start hemming."

"Okay."

"Hikaru…" Haruhi asked, turning back to the light browned hair Hitachiin who was walking back to his desk.

"Yeah?"

"My room?"

--

"If you have any problems, you can come over to my room, don't try ring the maids. They don't respond after ten," Hikaru said, as Haruhi snuggled into bed. He grinned at her. "We would really be brothers if we slept together…demo you wouldn't enjoy it, now would you?"

"Stop treating me as Kaoru, kudasai, I'm not him…" Haruhi muttered sleepily, as she tossed in her bed.

Hikaru's grin fell down slightly, and he opened the door and started to slip out. "So desuyo…well…good night." He flicked off the lights, and walked out the door, closing it on his way out.

--

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound of heavy rain and occasional flashes.

Zzzzzzzzm.

Hikaru pressed down slightly on the foot pad, nudging the cloth into a straight position. He looked at the clock, it was getting late, and he was almost done. He snipped off several pieces of cloth and returned back to the sewing machine. Just as he was about to apply pressure onto the pedal…a knock interrupted him.

Knock, Knock

"Hello? Hikaru?" Haruhi's head poked in. The Hitachiin's eyebrows arched at her, as he placed the clothes back on the table.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

Haruhi walked over towards him, and collapsed in a chair near him. "No, there's…-BOOM-" She ended in a squeak, "Thunder…"

------------------------

A/N: Oh my god? Thunder? xD I absolutely loved writing this chapter. :3 I hope you enjoyed it. And please add reveiws. :D REVEIWS!!! I love the sewing machine part. xD Okay, okay. REVEIWS:O

-Ja.


	10. 4th Day: Kaoru materializes!

A/N: Lack of reveiwers shot me down. :F If you guys alerted yourselves to read this AT LEAST reveiw. -.- And if you're an anonymous reveiwer...please create an account so you can reveiw me and possibly all the other ficlets that you read. :3 We authors really love that you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--Late at night: Asakuro's House

**KA-BAM. **

"Where's the Hitachiin kid?" a gruff voice cried through the middle of the night. Asakuro stood up from her seat on the dinner table, and she gave them a confident stare.

"It's not the time now," Asakuro said, stepping towards the group of men that just barged in through the door. The navy blue haired woman crossed her arms. "You're not getting past me."

The man glared down at her with his black grim eyes, he pointed a gun at her. She only acknowledged the gun that was pointed at her. "We were given orders to take him now, dead or alive. If you don't get out of our way-" Another man dressed in black swiftly grabbed her arms. "We'll be forced to attack you."

Asakuro gave a sly smile, as she easily bashed away the man. "Oh really now? Last time I checked, I received full authorities from **taicho (captain).** Now…Black Squad-san…this is too rash…even though taicho ordered it." Her raven eyes shined as she looked up at them. "However, this is my territory, and I won't allow anyone to cross without my consent."

The man kept up the gun, and he smirked. "Tough talk for a woman. Are you hiding the Hitachiin?"

"Of course not." Her fingers brushed through the hem of her jacket folds, and she easily produced a remote. "Dare shoot? One press of this button, and you're locked in this house. The police will come running and you'll be caught with murder on your hands."

"Cheh."

"I need taicho to tell me himself the orders, I cannot believe anyone, even though they are the same part of the organization," she said, whisking out a cell phone. Holding out the remote in one hand and the cell phone in the other, she adequately dialed a number.

Her eyes shifted to the men while the ring buzzed in her ear.

"Hai, taicho?" Before she could launch a question, a murmuring interrupted her. Her raven eyes lost its confidence, as she was told the words that were spoken. "H-Hai…that soon? I-I understand, taicho."

"**Gomenasai (I'm sorry),** Asakuro-san. You are in charge of this project. But being attached to that boy would only hurt you, I really hope you would understand." 

A small smirk came back onto her face. "I do understand. It just struck me that you would care about people's feelings."

"**Dakara (Like a said)**, you are my most trusted member, is it wrong for me to be fond of you?" 

Her smirk widened. "Of course, taicho. You are after all, my older brother. However, I will be taking custody of this mission. I don't expect you to do anything of it, taicho. Leave everything to me."

"I believe this is the time to end it, Asakuro-san. You may do that whenever you desire…just give the Black Squad the command and they will do it." 

"Hai, taicho."

And she snapped the cell phone closed, and slid it back into her pockets. Asakuro turned towards the men. "I understand the current scenario, and you will not move from this living room." She placed the remote on the table. "Gani!"

A mew replied, and a sleek white cat slipped in through the windows hopping onto the table where the remote was.

"Watch them, press the button if they do anything drastic," Asakuro said, walking towards the hallways. She paused and added. "**Tokoro de (By the way)…**shut the door, kudasai. Wouldn't want anyone peering in, now do we?"

"Mreow," the cat yawned, placing a paw on the button. All the members in the squad glared at the cat.

'_That's right, that woman has a damn cat…' _

-----

The female member slipped inside of Kaoru's room, a rope and a sedative hidden by her back. It was dimly lit by a small lamp near the bed. She could make out the Hitachiin lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. The woman approached him and knelt down so that she was at level with him.

"I was really happy when I found you, Kaoru-chama. Even though we haven't talked much, I understood the scenario that you taken part of," Asakuro said softly. She swept back some of Kaoru's bangs and propped her head on her hand. "Having you in my presence was like taking care of you long time ago, although being your maid was just a cover for me."

The Hitachiin shifted slightly, and he started to stir, except the woman didn't notice a thing. Asakuro exhaled a sigh.

"It would be best if Hikaru-chama was here also," Her gentle face twisted into a slight smile. "It'd be at least fun to experience both of your troublesome antics again."

"But…I guess it's too late now, Kaoru-chama," Asakuro said standing up from her position. A hand stopped her from reaching the sedative that were hidden in her pockets.

Kaoru was by now half-awake, and he was looking at Asakuro tiredly, "**Nani (What?),** oneechan? What do you mean…too late?"

Asakuro gave a sad smile as she used her other hand to grab the sedative. "Kaoru-chama…are apologies useless?"

The Hitachiin looked at her confusedly before drifting back to sleep. "They…aren't…"

The onyx colored-eyed woman's eyes glazed slightly, as her hand slowly took the shot out from her pockets. "**Gomenasai (I'm sorry**)…"

And the sedative was shot into his arm.

-------------

Hikaru blinked at her shivering form, and stood up from his chair. He placed a comforting hand on Haruhi's frail shoulders. "Haruhi, it's better if you fell asleep-" A loud crack of thunder interrupted him, and the next thing he knew, Haruhi's reflexes kicked in.

Haruhi tackled into the unexpected Hikaru, causing him and her to fall down on the ground; Hikaru landed on his bottom, with Haruhi still hugging him. The Fujioka was, not knowingly, choking the life out of him.

If she squeezed any harder, his rib cage could cave in, and that wouldn't be good. "**Etto (Uh),** Haruhi…" In these occasions, Hikaru would be the…-cool- older twin and would do whatever to comfort Haruhi. Except, in these circumstances…

_"Hikaru, you have to learn to be independent, when you don't know how to handle certain things, you will have to learn…It's time for you to be the older brother." _

Well of course, Kaoru never said that to him before. He was just…thinking how Kaoru would tell him of the situation. After all, in his little black heart, which is tainted with impurity, he did have a small piece of his brother…

"We're both lonely, huh…" Hikaru finally decided to speak up. The girl hugging the Hitachiin didn't reply.

At that point Hikaru started to laugh silently. Haruhi could feel his chest shake slightly. "You know, I never been left alone before. Kaoru was always by my side…"

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Even though he had made contact with the Fujioka tons of times in the Host Club, he had the comfort that Kaoru was doing it with him. And now…he's alone. Left in that dire situation.

"But…I guess it was time for the mother to leave the nest…it's like he pushed me into freezing ice water so that I can actually grow," Hikaru continued. He looked down so he met Haruhi's gaze.

"…Freezing ice water, what are you talking-" Another explosion of thunder and she flinched into his t-shirt.

Hikaru placed a comforting hand on her head and pushed her closer so that her head laid on his chest. "A penguin…I was relating to them…from what we learned in life science…" And he wished he hadn't said that, because he probably sounded stupid, but she kept going silent.

A flash of lightening and the lights near his desk started to dim out; a loud boom like an explosion echoed throughout the household. Hikaru's eyes wandered over to the only source of light in the room, which had just gone out.

"Seems like a black out…" his gaze wandered over to the window, where he had a good view of the neighboring streets. The streets dimmed and fell victim to the darkness. "**Sore dewa (So then**), we're stuck here until it's over."

The golden-eyed boy could feel Haruhi flinch and shake as another series of thunder escaped from the gloomy skis. Silence filled the large room, and the shadows seemed intimidating as ever. Haruhi was still trembling but not as much as she did before. Hikaru stayed wordless, usually he was a blabber mouth, but he didn't have the air to talk a lot that night.

If his eyes were deceiving him, he could've swore he saw something appearing next to him. Hikaru's poor vision in the dark led him to think that there was a figure kneeling besides him and Haruhi.

_"Good job, Hikaru. Your deed was done far more than I have expected…"_

And there is was again, the 'Kaoru' in him spoke to him again. And he was hallucinating; it couldn't be possible that a **GHOST** of a _**LIVING PERSON**_ could be floating in beside him.

"Kaoru…" was all that escaped from him, yet no one could hear. His mirror image just smiled at him, and placed a hand on the real twin.

_"If there was someone more stupid than dono, it would be you…seeing how you easily made the same mistake of using family terms in expressing your feelings. Tsk." _

Even though he was talking to himself, Hikaru couldn't help but grow kind of irritated at that little voice. _'I know you're only an illusion, so quit the attempts of trying to piss me off!' _His gaze followed back to where the delusion was sitting.

He was starting to fade; the same lazy grin on his face gave Hikaru the notion that it was Kaoru. The older Hitachiin tried to grab onto the hallucination's ghostly pale hands, but he failed.

'_Is everyone going to start disappearing from me?' _Hikaru thought, as the ghost disappeared from sight. He felt a hollow tap on his other shoulder.

_"Everyone going to disappear? Nonsense, Hikaru!"_ The ghost seemingly smacked Hikaru on the forehead, and the Hitachiin reacted by flinching. Who knew ghostly touches could freeze him so… _"No one's going to disappear. Only you, you will lose sense of everyone important to you if you keep acting like this." _

'_Look…Kaoru. You. Are. Dead. Why would you be talking to me, otherwise?' _Hikaru thought, quite angry and upset. Tears were on the verge of spilling out, just thinking that his twin was gone.

Well, wouldn't anyone come to the same conclusion if their ghost brother appears to them and start talking about…stuff?

Kaoru blinked. _"Well, I can't release that confidential piece of information. And since I hardly know myself, I'll leave it to you decide whether I'm dead or not."_ He chuckled and slapped Hikaru on the back. _"Hey look, the thunderstorm already passed…and Haruhi fell asleep in your arms."_

Hikaru could see the ghost of his brother have a Cheshire grin planted on his face, as the lights hanging over his desk returned to a soft golden glow.

_"Now what would dono say about it?" _And the ghost left him, his laughter fainting in with the patter of rain. Hikaru sighed, and heaved Haruhi into a better position on his chest.

'_He doesn't know if he's dead?' _Hikaru thought, emotions were starting to mix in with anger. He shook his head of the negative thoughts, as long as Kaoru's ghost keeps bother him whenever and wherever, he could go on. _'Besides…Kaoru still can be living…'_

But the absence is scaring him…kind of.

Moving Haruhi in a stance where he could carry her up onto the bed…was no easy task. The fact that she was…kind of light was…so-so. It was the fact that Hikaru never carried anyone in his life, bothered him.

He cushioned her shoulders with one of his arms, and placed his other underneath her legs. Getting off the floor can be…pretty hard. Never the less, he struggled to get his 'brother' onto a comfortable bed that she could sleep in.

'_But…how can I carry her all the way to the next room?'_ Hikaru thought, struggling to keep her from falling off. And so…with a little trouble, Hikaru placed her on his bed. As he sat next to her form, he suddenly realized an important fact about the doors…

A sweat drop clung onto his head as he hid his face from all to see.

_"Defeated, already?" _

'_**Iia (No**)…I should've told her…'_

_"That doors automatically lock once you leave the room? And you don't have her room key, yeah?" _

Hikaru grumbled, as he massaged his temples. _'Thank you, Kaoru. Just the thing that I was forgetting.'_

A ghostly form assembled in front of him, and tapped him ever so lightly on the head. _"**Daijoubu (Don't worry**), Hikaru. You guys are 'brothers' by your terms."_ A light bulb popped from the ghostly body. _"Ola, I won't bother you now, Hikaru. Try to dress decent when you go to sleep."_

And the chippy cat face that was on Kaoru's features was the last thing Hikaru saw before Kaoru drifted away. Hikaru's gaze landed on Haruhi not understanding the blatant truth. After a moment…he slapped his head with his hand.

'_No duh! Would I think of __**that**__!' _Hikaru thought, a light blush coming onto his face. He shook his head and walked back towards his desk and took a seat. He scrubbed his head hard. Obviously sleeping with Haruhi was the last thing he thought of.

Putting that aside, he grabbed the clothing that were to be Haruhi's and instantly put the finishing touches.

_"Hi. Ka. RU…." _

Said person jumped as the eerie voice spooked him. Hikaru turned to rashly face the ghost twin that was hovering right along side of the sewing machine. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued snipping things. _'Jeez, Kaoru, don't scare me like that! What's the deal of you disappearing and reappearing?' _

"_Nothing much. But! You upset me!"_ Kaoru exclaimed looking at Hikaru with a hard stare.

Hikaru groaned and look at his brother. _'**Nani (What**)? Is it because I'm using your clothes?'_

_"Baka!"_ The ghost exclaimed, crossing his arms. Somehow he grabbed the shirt, and pulled out a faded illusion of it. He unfolded it for Hikaru to see. _"You see this chest area?"_ He pointed to the top of the outfit. _"Make it flattering, dear Hikaru."_

"**Nanda (What**), but I asked her," he said in disbelief. Kaoru tsked him, as he zoomed close enough to his brother's face. He gave a wink at him and said.

_"Now, now, Hikaru dearest. Do you need permission in order to make Haruhi look kawaii?"_ And he left the scene like that. Hikaru blinked at his brother's sudden disappearance; soon he'll materialize and spook him again.

"Oh well, knowing her, she wouldn't care," he said to himself, getting onto the clothing once more. After a long while, it was now around 12 pm. Hikaru placed down his set of clothing and stretched.

He was done. Now to take a bath. He walked over towards the closet and rummaged through it for a pair of pajamas. And since the twins were known for not wearing anything (except boxers) when they went to sleep, the maids didn't bother to add pajamas to their drawers.

"Cheh," was all he said as he picked out three articles of clothing.

Slam.

--

Hikaru was sitting there in the abnormally large tub letting the water faucet hit him with cold water. That was what he called…a bath. Sort of.

Why he was taking a cold shower…one would wonder. A slight squeak interrupted his thoughts, and then the water turned abnormally hot.

"AGH!"

Thank goodness the bathrooms were kind of sound proof or else Haruhi would have woken up. Hikaru dashed out of the bath tub and collapsed on the floor outside of it and stared at the showering water. As he suspected, a figure was floating above him, staring down at him with a stare.

_"Hikaru dear, it's unhealthy for you to take cold showers…I can't stand by and watch your emo-ness carry on!" _Kaoru scolded, grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it at him. Hikaru rubbed his body that was scorched from the hot steamy water.

"And why would you turn it on high?" Hikaru asked, quite irritated. He stood up, and stared accusingly at his twin brother. Kaoru just shrugged.

_"Remember, I'm a ghost. I can touch you, but you can't touch me. I noticed that it was a cold shower because the knob for hot water was shut! But problem is, is that I'm a ghost and I can't even feel the temperature. So I just turned it on…ehehe,"_Kaoru said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know, Kaoru. Can you stop materializing in front of me in random times? And in the bathroom too! You're going to become a peeping tom for a ghost one day…" Hikaru said, stepping back into the shower. Kaoru watched his brother shift the curtains closed as he turned the water back to its favorable temperature.

Kaoru faked a gasp, as he jumped onto the sink counter to sit. _"Peeping tom? Your nudity doesn't even faze me."_ He could see Hikaru produce a sweat drop. A pang of realization onto the dead twin's face as a Cheshire grin came on his face.

The ghost asked, while giggling, _"Is it that you're scared…that I might see Haruhi's virgin and pure skin?"_

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled, ripping the curtains apart so that he could glare at his brother. A blush and a vein were clear on his face.

_"Of course not!"_ Kaoru joked, slipping off the counter. He chuckled a bit, as Hikaru stepped out of the shower. _"I would give everything to you, even Haruhi."_ A perverted blush came onto his face. _"I can take a picture for you if you want."_

Pop.

"Kaoru!"

_"I was kidding! Sheesh, Hikaru...you're whacked,"_ Kaoru said, as Hikaru started to put on his clothes.

Hikaru paused after he finished putting his clothes on. "…Kaoru, you're not acting like yourself…at all," Hikaru noted, looking hard at the dead ghost.

A laugh escaped the deceased twin's lips, and he looked at Hikaru mysteriously. _"Are you sure…I'm Kaoru?"_

"Ano-!" Hikaru said, raising his eyes from the floor. No longer sitting against the sink counter top, Kaoru was gone. "Kaoru…who…no…**what** are you?"

--

Leaving the bathroom, quite red because of the scorching hot water, Hikaru approached the bed. His face was red, either from the fact that he has to sleep with Haruhi or from the hot water.

He shivered cursing the air conditioner. _'Damn…why's it this cold?' _He sighed when he realized that the air conditioner's temperature can only be handled by the maids. If it wasn't that cold, he would've had the choice to sleep on the ground.

'_Dependency sucks…'_

Hikaru grumbled as he walked off to the opposite side of the bed. There was Haruhi, whom he just placed there, and she was sleeping soundly with the covers over her. Maybe she snuggled in on her own.

The Hitachiin crawled to the opposite side, and decided to stay far on the edge. He took the other half of the bed sheet and tugged it a bit from Haruhi. Gulping, and taking one last look at her, he placed his head on Kaoru's pillow.

Hikaru inhaled and exhaled the scent of mint, as he closed his eyes going deep into slumber.

--------------------------------------

A/N: There are English translations after the Japanese words, just if you're confused. xD Anyhoo. Yes...Hikaru's sleeping with Haruhi. How nice. :3 Hehehehe. You can already tell because of my whacked imagination what's gonna happen.

EDIT: Damn, FF net deleted most of what Kaoru said. -.- -gets pissed-

Please reveiw! -tears up- It's my fuel...my energy! YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME AND I FALL LIFELESS...

Onto the floor.

So...alone...-sobs onto the marble floor- NEED REVEIWS! -shudders-

ANYWAYS. Reveiw and you get a cookie. :3


	11. 4th 5th Day: Dream

** A/N: HURRAH. I finally decide to update. :) Anyways. Weeeeee- I'm planning to put an end to everything...well. Soon. So please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**

* * *

**

"_…is this a dream…again?" Hikaru thought to himself, as he woke up in a room. He glanced around; he was seeing things in Kaoru's eyes again. His hazel eyes landed on a lump on the bed. _

_Or not._

"_Kaoru?!" _

_BAM_

_The sound of a door being slammed paused him from touching the sleeping twin. Curiosity stemmed from the elder Hitachiin, and he cast a glance at Kaoru before wandering out into the halls. He arrived at the living room to see someone familiar standing there being cornered by five or so men in black. _

"_What's this? What am I seeing?" _

"_Where's the Hitachiin kid?" the big man asked. Asakuro stepped forward returning his glare with her confident one. She folded her arms. _

'_Hitachiin kid?' Hikaru asked, his eyes widening, surely he's after Kaoru. His glance shot towards the raven eyed woman. 'Then…who is she?' _

"_It's not the time now. You're not getting past me." _

_The middle aged man glared down at her, and produced a gun from his pocket. Asakuro wasn't at all fazed when the weapon was aimed at her. "We were given orders to take him now, dead or alive. If you don't get out of our way we'll be forced to attack you" _

_Hikaru flinched. This wasn't what he was supposed to be seeing! And…that woman…he racked his brain for any one who looked as familiar as that._

'_Could it be-?'_

_Asakuro smiled, as she knocked out one of the men. "Oh really now? Last time I checked, I received full authorities from taicho. Now…Black Squad-san…this is too rash…even though taicho ordered it." Her onyx eyes glinted as she stared at them. "However, this is my territory, and I won't allow anyone to cross without my consent." _

"_Tough talk for a woman. Are you hiding the Hitachiin?" _

"_Of course not." The next second, Hikaru noticed that she was holding a remote. "Dare shoot? One press of this button, and you're locked in this house. The police will come running and you'll be caught with murder on your hands." _

_Hikaru's eyes widened. "No…no…Kaoru's going to die?" _

_The man replied with a tsk. Not wanting to hear anymore, he ran back inside the hallways and ran right through the door. Hikaru approached his sleeping brother and collapsed near him. _

_He grabbed Kaoru hands, but as usual, he was only an illusion. His hands couldn't be felt. "Kaoru! Don't go! Please! Stay with me!" Tears were already beginning to flow out of his eyes. Hikaru placed his head on the bed, and placed his hand over Kaoru's. _

"_Don't go…" _

"_Hi…karu…" _

_The elder twin blinked away the tears as he found Kaoru stirring slightly. "Kaoru? Kaoru?!" _

"_Hai…one more…cake please…Hika…ru…"_

_A sweat drop came onto the twin's head. This was __**not **__the time where Kaoru was supposed to ruin it. Hikaru was interrupted when a creak sounded through the room. He turned around to see Asakuro approaching him and his twin. _

_She knelt next to Hikaru and seemed to be smiling at his younger twin._

"_I was really happy when I found you, Kaoru-chama. Even though we haven't talked much, I understood the scenario that you taken part of," Asakuro said softly. She swept back some of Kaoru's bangs and propped her head on her hand. "Having you in my presence was like taking care of you long time ago, although being your maid was just a cover for me." _

_Hikaru blinked. His predictions that the woman was the thief long time ago were correct. _

"_It would be best if Hikaru-chama was here also," Her gentle face twisted into a slight smile, and Hikaru seemed quite shocked having his name addressed in that way. "It'd be at least fun to experience both of your troublesome antics again." _

"_…I guess it's too late now, Kaoru-chama," Asakuro said standing up from her position. _

_And that's when Hikaru noticed. A needle and rope were hidden in her pockets, and he saw it. A hand stopped her from reaching the sedative shot. Hikaru's muscles relaxed slightly, as he realized that his twin had woken up…but still looked dazed. _

"_Nani (What is it), oneechan? What do you mean…too late?" _

_Asakuro gave a sad smile as she used her other hand to grab the sedative. Hikaru tried grabbing her hand in order to stop it, but as usual…it didn't do anything. She asked, "Kaoru-chama…are apologies useless?" _

_The Hitachiin looked at her confusedly before drifting back to sleep. "They…aren't…" _

_The onyx colored-eyed woman's eyes glazed slightly, an aspect of the woman whom Hikaru didn't notice. He watched in horror as she knelt down slightly. Ever so quietly, she muttered, "Gomenasai (I'm sorry)..." _

_And the sedative was shot into his arm. Hikaru's world…became black. _

_-- _

_Why are you defeated?_

_Hikaru was now sitting on the ground…crying. Tears unknowingly dripped down his eyes, as he clenched his fists. "It's over. I thought…"_

_You're giving up?_

_Hikaru pounded a fist onto the black ground, as more tears slid down. Out of anger he cried. "I HATE IT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?!" _

_You can't change it...fate is that cruel._

_The Hitachiin sniffed, as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Is it really fate?" _

…

"_How great," Hikaru sniffed. "A little stupid voice, __**that popped out randomly to provoke me more**__, is now saying that it isn't fate when IT JUST SAID IT WAS!!!" _

…

_The older Hitachiin's gaze turned onto the floor. "And I figure that you don't have anything to say." _

_There was a long silence filled with sniffing. _

"_Hikaru?" _

_Turning around, said person faced another being in the dark space around them. A flush of relief came on his face, and he immediately stood up. "Kaoru…is that really you?"_

_The younger twin gave a ditzy smile. "All me." _

_The next thing he knew, Hikaru was holding onto Kaoru's form. No more sinking into the skin stuff, no more –I can see you but you can't see me- thing, so here Hikaru was tightly holding onto his brother. _

"_Hikaru. I can't stay long."_

"_No, I won't let you go," Hikaru replied, holding Kaoru tighter. Tears started to wet his brother's shirt. "Why? Why can't you stay with me, Kaoru?" _

_Kaoru found it useless to struggle and just allowed his brother to continuing embracing him. "I can't stay, because…I'm not here with you." _

"_Shut up!" Hikaru exclaimed. The younger Hitachiin flinched slightly. "Kaoru…don't ever leave me again. Don't say you're not with me. Just say…no…**tell me** what to do…" _

"_Huh? Tell you what?" Kaoru asked, breaking out of Hikaru's grasp. _

"_Things are happening now! I need you back!" _

_Kaoru only laughed, as he prodded him on the forehead. "I cannot. I believe that you can handle whatever just happened. If…your anger hasn't gotten out of control…then we wouldn't be like this." _

_Hikaru flinched, and slowly stuttered out, the tears returning to his eyes. "…My fault? This…is…my fault?" _

"_Wait, Hikaru!" Kaoru said quickly. "Don't go killing yourself!" _

_Now there's an idea._

_A vein appeared on Hikaru's head. "SHUT UP, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GODDAMMIT!!" _

"_Huh? What are you talking about, Hikaru?" _

_Hikaru grabbed Kaoru again. "I'm not letting it happen."_

"_Eh?"_

"_You're not going to disappear away from me again…" _

"_Mmm…maybe that's right…" Kaoru said slowly, returning the hug. His eyes opened slightly, as he realized something, "But…if you watched me die, don't go an kill-" _

"_I will," Hikaru interrupted. A sweat drop came onto Kaoru's head. "I'll go after you; I'll make sure we die together. I won't enjoy life…if I didn't have you." _

_Kaoru chuckled, as he snuggled his head into Hikaru's neck. "True enough…but…I don't want you to do that to yourself. It's time for you to wake up…" Hikaru's eyes snapped open, as a powerful force tore him away from Kaoru. _

_Hikaru was blown backwards and he saw Kaoru standing far from him. "KAORU!!!" _

_And everything went black. _

_--_

Hikaru woke up tears were still in his eyes, and he met a pair of brown eyes as well. All sadness was forgotten and was immediately replaced by embarrassment. Okay, let's pause that second over there to examine their scenario.

Hikaru had his arms wrapped around tightly Haruhi, it was a bone crushing hug, but right at that moment, his arms were sort of relaxed. And during that sleep, he was **probably**, not saying if it's true, crying into her neck. OMG, what were his hands doing _**there**_?!

Of all places! Why were they doing on her **butt**?! And god knows where they went while they were asleep. He should've tied it up! Haruhi must have realized that also, he could tell by the dark crimson on her face.

It's not like he didn't have a red face. They stared at each other…

"HIKARU!" she shrieked, as she tossed him out of the bed.

The Hitachiin landed on his bottom at the end of the bed, he blinked at stared at her. Haruhi, who by now realized that her blue tank top had been slightly unbuttoned, immediately threw a pillow at Hikaru. So it wasn't intentional, he was just a teenaged boy who was staring at her chest.

"Don't look! Hikaru, that's going too far!" And she stormed off towards the bathroom, grabbing the set of clothes that were by his desk. Hikaru only scratched his head slightly, that deep crimson blush was still on his face.

Indeed he was taken back by Haruhi's comment, and never before was he pushed off the bed…that violently. He looked at the ground, and then stood up slowly.

'…_Eh…what was I __**even**__ doing?' _

Haruhi immediately changed out of her clothing, and pulled the new outfit over her. And that's when she noticed that somewhere right beneath the chest region is was kind of tight. There was a bright white 'HITACHIIN' written on the back of her light orange t-shirt. Shrugging, she slipped the half-cut tank over the t-shirt.

Haruhi didn't mind anyway. The pants looked at least normal, just some cargo pants that stopped right before her knee. Other than that, she had to thank Hikaru for making it fit her.

Remembering what previously just happened, she pushed the thought aside. _'Then again, I'll see about later.' _

The Fujioka walked outside of the bathroom to see Hikaru there waiting already changed. He attempted to start a conversation, "Ah, Haruhi-"

"What's for breakfast?" she deadpanned.

Attempt: shot down. Hikaru slumped slightly, as he watched her walk towards the door. She turned around to give him a creepy glare. Chills ran down his spine, and he gulped.

"I-I'll go ask the maids," he said, shuffling towards the phone on his desk. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear, and he pressed a number.

"Is there anything we can interest you in, Hikaru-sama?" came the reply.

"H-Hai (Y-Yeah), can you please get breakfast up here to my room?" He cast a glance at Haruhi who returned the look with a cold stare. His eyes ripped away from contact. "Etto (Uhm)! Is breakfast available at the dining hall?!"

Hikaru could hear a giggle on the other line. "Hikaru-sama, have you confessed your love to your friend last night? Or is there another reason why you're acting this jumpy?"

A blush came onto his face and he hissed into the phone, "Miyumi-san! Please, is there any room downstairs?!"

"Sadly, your mother has booked it all full today. What can I interest you in, Hikaru-sama?" the maid asked again.

"…Etto…just make whatever you think would be good," Hikaru said before slamming the phone back. He sighed, and then turned towards Haruhi who was sitting at a table. "Uhm, Haruhi," he said, filling himself with confidence. He decided to strike a conversation with her, as he pulled a chair out and sat across from her.

"Looks…great, Haruhi," Hikaru said, a slight smile on his face. After a while of silence, he sighed. A frown came onto his face. "Go. Me. Ne! (My bad!) Haruhi, it wasn't intentional."

The Fujioka only replied in a sigh. "That's okay. I'm not mad at you for that." She looked away. _'What I'm concerned about is the things he said last night…' _

_-Flash-_

"_Hey…Hikaru?" Haruhi muttered, she only woke up at the dead of night because someone…was obviously crying into her neck. It wasn't pleasant, but who can charge him? One of Hikaru's hands that were on her shoulder was shaking. _

"_Kao…-hic- ru…" he said slowly. The Hitachiin's other hand wrapped around her and pushed her closer to him. If she was any normal girl, she would blush, but she wasn't normal. She turned stiff as she felt Hikaru's hand fall limp against her back. _

"_Don't…go…" _

_"What's wrong_, _Hikaru? Wake up," Haruhi said, twitching whenever Hikaru would breathe. The hot breath would spray onto her neck and send chills throughout her body. _

"_Why…why can't..you –hic- stay with me?" _

_Haruhi exhaled another breath, as she attempted to shake him out of whatever dream he was having. "Hikaru, wake up!" _

"_Kao…ru, don't…leave…me…again…" and he ended that sentence with another hiccup, that Haruhi could feel his whole body jolt. _

_Haruhi remained silent, as the Hitachiin cried some more. She could feel his head shaking side to side against her. _

"_I will…-hic-…I'll go…after you…I'll…make sure we…die together…" Haruhi at this point started to feel troubled. _

"_Hikaru, don't scare me…wake up." _

"_KAORU!" he yelled, ripping himself away from her. He thrashed around right next to her, a pained face on. Haruhi was about to shake him out of the nightmare, for she was concerned about her friend. But after much thrashing, Hikaru fell back into peaceful sleep, occasionally hiccupping. _

_Haruhi's mind drifted back into dream land once she found out that he wouldn't yell anymore. _

_--_

"Haruhi," Hikaru's hand was now waving in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze and found a tray of magnificent food laid out before her. The Hitachiin blinked at her.

"Are you okay, Haruhi? You seem kind of worried, anything bothering you? Big brother can help," Hikaru chirped, leaning in so that his face was in front of hers. Haruhi pushed the boy away from her and placed a fork in one of the omelets.

"I'm okay, seriously…" Haruhi said, placing the egg piece into her mouth. 'The fact that Hikaru might kill himself just bothers-' Her eyes widened. "This…"

"Isn't it good?" Hikaru asked; a wide grin was on his face. "Oh yeah! Haruhi! We're wearing the same things! Except…" He stared extra hard at her hair and then eyes. He shoved a box and a contact case in front of her. "Here you go!"

The Fujioka received the two objects and read the box, "Hair…dye?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Hikaru, I'm not going to dye my hair light brown, okay? And what's this?"

"Contacts!"

Haruhi slumped at his statement, "I already have them."

"Different colored contacts! They're **golden**."

"…"

She shoved the two items back into Hikaru's hands. "It's fine...really."

Hikaru seemed a bit disappointed but skipped to his meal quickly. "Haruhi," he said recovering fast. He forked a small strawberry from one of his plate and pointed the red item in front of her mouth.

Hesitating for a while, she finally received the given fruit. After eating and chewing, she said quietly at the adoring Hitachiin. "Arigatou…"

She sweat dropped as hearts flew out from him. Haruhi was sure that Hikaru didn't act like that towards Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to snap out of it, and he went to his plate of omelet. "Oh, Haruhi. You like the eggs, right?"

"Ah…yeah…?"

"Here!" Hikaru cheeped happily, placing the plate right on her tray. The brown headed girl blinked at it and then looked up to Hikaru who was smiling abnormally at her. She sweat dropped as she took another bite of her eggs.

"Uhm, Hikaru…?"

"Hai (Yes)?"

"Aren't you going to eat those?"

Hikaru was brought out of his airy state, and he looked at her seriously. "Why? Do you want everything here?"

That Hitachiin was undoubtfully gracious to her, and it seemed kind of scary. "Nevermind."

And their breakfast continued with Hikaru catering her with strawberries and other goodies from his breakfast tray that he would give up for her.

--

"Ohayo! (Good morning!)" Hikaru said quite happily, contradicting the gloom that settled on Haruhi. Tamaki and Honey awed at Haruhi's piece of clothing.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Kawaii!" Honey complimented while zooming around her. Tamaki was behind Kyouya, was seemingly bothered to go up to her and greet he.

"What's the matter, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, quite irritated that Tamaki was peeking over his shoulder and at the Fujioka. He stopped writing in his notebook and snapped it closed.

Tamaki seemed to shake behind him, "…Kawaii…so….cute….but…." A spark of determination or hatred took over his eyes. "Hikaru made it, I can tell."

Kyouya sighed and rolled his eyes. He shrugged off the Suoh from his shoulder, "I don't really care, so now may we leave?"

The blond teenager had the topic slapped back at him in the face, and he nodded at it. "Hai! Let's go!"

--In the Limo

…Silence…

"Hikaru! Get your hands off Haruhi!" Tamaki said offended. The Hitachiin had embraced the Fujioka, and they were now rocking side to side together.

Haruhi sweat dropped, as a weary smile came on. "I'm okay with it, sempai…"

SHOCK

And if there was a corner of the Lord to sulk in, he would go. But in this case…He turned to Kyouya pointing at the two 'brothers' in accusation.

"Okaasan! My son's starting to taint my daughter!!!" No one really paid attention to him.

Kyouya was ignoring him by typing on his laptop, Honey was eating a lollipop, and Mori…well…believe it or not, Honey offered a lollipop, and he had no choice but to accept it. The Hitachiin and Fujioka 'Brothers' (actually there's only one of each) were snuggling in a corner. (Hikaru's the one doing the snuggling.)

"Etto, Kyouya-sempai, where are we going?" Haruhi eventually asked. Everyone's attention was turned to the Shadow King.

Without looking up from his laptop, he replied. "The Ohtori Network."

Kra-koom

"WHY/Why?!" everyone yelled in perfect unison. Mori occupied the last lowercased word, so he had part in it. The network was a complicated system of technology, and it's like a mastermind behind everything owned by the Ohtoris. So something had to be wrong if Kyouya had to go there.

"The Hitachiins called me up this morning, something's wrong. So then, our search cut off here," Kyouya said, closing his laptop. He looked out the window and watched the tall building that belonged to his family grow bigger. "I, myself, don't know about it that is until we arrive at the network."

At this point, Hikaru broke away from Haruhi. "Is something wrong?"

Kyouya's glasses flashed, as he turned to look at Hikaru. "Yes, it's something about Kaoru. Other than that, they told me quickly to take you guys to the network…"

The Hitachiin's face drained of color, as he turned away from Kyouya. "No…it's happening again."

Tamaki piped up, "What's happening?"

There was silence, as Hikaru slapped a hand over his head. "I can't remember it clearly-…" Hikaru stopped dead in his sentence, his eyes widening as he tried to remember his dream. "…Where's…the…Hitachiin kid…"

Everyone besides Hikaru stared at him in confusion.

"They want him."

Trying to see if he made sense over here…

Hikaru gasped and he turned towards them. "I remember it! There's men! Black Squad they were called! They wanted Kaoru! And that woman!" He growled in that moment. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! She was behind it! Iia! That woman shot a sedative up Kaoru's arm! HE'S FRICKIN _**DEAD**_!" He calmed down for breath, and a sudden realization came to him. "What the hell…HE'S DEAD!!!"

"Hikaru, calm down!" Haruhi said, concern painted on her face. _'I know it was his dream, but what if he's serious about killing himself about Kaoru being dead?' _

"…Long time ago…when we were little, Kaoru and I…made a promise," Hikaru said, sighing into his hands. "I can't believe it. He broke that promise."

The Host Club blinked at him, Honey stared at him in curiosity and spoke up. "What was that promise?"

"That we'd **die** together," he dead panned. Being spooked out, Honey shrank back to Mori, while Tamaki and Haruhi were shivering.

'_They think of that subject when they were little?' _

However, breaking this icy atmosphere was Kyouya. He stared hard at Hikaru, "Hikaru…a sedative can mean lots of things. Poisoning, virus, pain killers, a sleep drug, and many more…Besides, would the death of Kaoru be necessary to assemble the Ohtori?"

"…I guess you're right…" Hikaru said, releasing a breath of relief. Haruhi sent a look of gratitude to the Ohtori teenager. At least, she doesn't have to worry about Hikaru dying.

---In the building.

"What's the problem?" was the first question fired once they got into a surveillance-heavy room. A gruff looking man whom was identified quickly as Kyouya's father was waiting in the dark room. A large computer screen sat in front of him, and he turned halfway to see the group.

"I see you have been also notified of this…very disturbing message," the aged man started, glancing at Kyouya seriously. The raven haired teenager walked closer to the screen, as the others followed.

"What is it?"

"As we know, it was yesterday night, the Hitachiins were sent this message, and they have alerted us for further inspection," Yoshio said, typing some codes into the screen. Boxes showed up and at last a message popped up.

'

"Kaoru's…been kidnapped!" Tamaki exclaimed, speaking the unspoken for the rest of the group. Haruhi just placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. He didn't really seem fazed at all. Yoshio continued, scrolling the page down.

"They're giving the Hitachiins one day to decide. If not…Hitachiin Kaoru will be lost," he said. "Oh, and also. As all criminals would say, 'Don't bring any policemen or any weapons.' And the mysterious person who sent this message had an attached letter. 'We want the kids to come bring the money tomorrow.'"

Yoshio stepped back into the shadows to allow Kyouya to scan the message.

"Kyouya, the rest are up to you to decide."

"Why is that?"

"The Hitachiins are completely cloaked in the darkness as of now, they need help."

The Shadow King turned to Hikaru, "Well, Hikaru…that's…all I can do. Gomenasai (I'm really sorry), I wish I done more."

They were given only that day to decide.

The next day was Sunday and then the seventh day they will have to return to school.

Just tomorrow and everything will end.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I missed some words out...you know for the translation thingy. -grins- Anyways. Just tomorrow and everything will end. Don't worry, HikaHaru coming that way. How fun...

-Ja.


	12. 5th Day: Brotherly Date

A/N: Hoorays for updates. xD; Sorry for the long wait. :) Enjoy this chapter now. Cus I'm sleepy.

Disclaimer: Dun own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

--In the limousine

"Hikaru…are you okay?" Tamaki asked, looking at the Hitachiin who had stayed wordless since they have left the Ohtori Network. The light brown hair boy didn't reply but gazed out the window, his face was difficult to read at that moment.

Kyouya sighed depressingly, and he pushed up his glasses. He said in a low tone so that only the Suoh could hear. "Tamaki, this isn't the time..." He propped his head up with his hand. "I wonder…will the devil type of our club…completely be erased off?"

The Suoh was taken aback by his rash statement. "Kyouya!" Tamaki hissed, "Don't say such a thing…" In an instant, he paused. Tamaki sighed out loud. His deep blue eyes fell to the floor. "It seems so. What will happen to us?"

In the almost quiet atmosphere the two seniors who were sitting in the back looking out the windows began to converse, yet no one heard them.

"Neh…Takashi…I wonder where Kao-chan is…" Honey said softly to his cousin. The little blond senior clutched his pink bunny rabbit close to him. "Hika-chan seemed happy this morning, I thought he finally recovered from his depression."

The tall teenager looked down at Honey, "You're wrong."

"Eh?" His chestnut eyes broaden at his cousin's comment.

"Hikaru…was lonely, and covered it with the happiness…that we saw today," he said in a deep low voice. Mori looked down to Honey. "You know the rest."

Honey gave a gentle smile, and his gaze landed on Haruhi who tried to talk to Hikaru. "Yeah…I do. Hika-chan…is in a fragile state, I believe." He closed his eyes. "But…" His words died on his tongue, and he stared out the window. Mori's large hand was placed on his cousin's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni…"

The senior released a sigh and smiled. "You're right…it's not our part to interfere..."

"Aa."

As they went silent, Haruhi was attempting a conversation with the unenthusiastic Hikaru who seemed to be deflated of energy. After finally giving up, the Fujioka sat back in her original seat, and sighed.

'_What will happen if Hikaru will really commit suicide…_' A gloom settled on her head. _'…Great, I lose two classmates. But Hikaru…'_

A pang seemed to hit her. Haruhi's breath seemed to catch short and her nose started stinging. Unknown moisture filled up her eyes, and even she didn't know why.

"Eh?"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's head snapped towards the Fujioka, who seemed quite shocked. Everyone, except Hikaru, turned to look towards her in curiosity, but immediately froze as they saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Haruhi?! Why are you crying?! What's wrong?!" Tamaki asked, panic in his voice. He was about to fly across the limousine if Kyouya hadn't pulled him back.

The Hitachiin's ears pricked as he heard the key word: **crying**. Hikaru turned around to look at her, but she had her palm rashly wiping them away.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked quite worried. Everyone seemed to stare at her for an answer, but Haruhi only sniffed in reply. More drops of tears fell down and she wiped them away.

"S-Sorry, I…think it's my contacts again," she said nonchalantly, while blinking away the tear drops. Tamaki and Honey had just relaxed, Kyouya's gaze turned away and back focused on the outside, and Mori's attention went back to the dust speck on the window.

Hikaru, on the other hand, wasn't convinced…that easily. However he pushed the thought aside, and glanced back outside. Haruhi was still rubbing her eyes, sniffing. It must have been her contacts or something.

'_After all…'_ she thought, while wiping her eyes dry. _'…I'm_ _not the one to cry easily…but…'_ Her eyes narrowed. "What was that strange scene I just saw…?"

"What did you say?" Hikaru interrupted her, looking at her confusedly.

The Fujioka seemed to jump back because of the closeness the Hitachiin's face was to hers. "Hikaru! You scared me," she breathed, placing a hand over her heart. She could feel that it increased its beat. "I didn't say anything, Hikaru…"

The sixteen year old gave her a look of disbelief. "Yeah right, what scene?"

Haruhi shook her head. "It's nothing I swear!"

"By the way, Haruhi, I was thinking…" Hikaru said absently. "Can you stay at my place again?"

Relief flooded over her face, but she masked it perfectly. Haruhi nodded, and looked away. _'I have to keep an eye on him…who knows, he might attempt suicide…these guys…don't think!' _

"Kyouya, where are we going now?" Tamaki asked. This seems to shatter the very quiet atmosphere and the Ohtori stopped writing in his notebook.

"Aa, we're going to eat lunch. After that, we will return back to our homes," he said matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded and returned back to silence.

**--After lunch and in the Hitachiin Mansion **

"Ha-ru-hiiiii!!!" Hikaru sung from a far. As the Fujioka turned around, the taller teenager smothered her in a hug. "I missed you so, Haruhi dear!!!"

The girl sweat dropped. "Hikaru, you just left for a couple of minutes to scrounge around for paper."

Hikaru ripped himself away from her and held her at shoulder length; Haruhi didn't seem fazed. "Indeed I had! I can now get you some new clothes by tonight!"

"…"

_'He's definitely turning into Tamaki-sempai...'_

"Also! I got my maids to handle your situations of not having any underwear and anything to wear for tomorrow!" Hikaru said, so not embarrassed by what he said. Haruhi on the other hand just nodded, not paying much mind to him.

She was more concerned about the two pairs of eyes that were flashing near the door. The horrors! But, what distracted her most were the different bundles of cloth of different texture and different colors.

"And! Look!" Hikaru spread out many papers in both of his hands, and allowed Haruhi to look at them. "I have a lot of designs to keep Kaasanya's subordinates busy tonight! After I do a quick sketch of something, we'll go shopping, neh?"

There was silence…as the Hitachiin's hazel eyes glistened ever so brightly.

"You seemed to have thought this out…"

"Of course, Haruhi, dear!" Hikaru snapped the papers back together and trashed it on the desk. "But…" His smile fell and he looked at her imploringly. "That is…if you come…"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll go!" she instantly said, seemingly jolted. Hikaru's face lifted from its gloom.

"Arigatou, Haruhi! You just wait right here-!" He pushed her onto the bed and ran off. "And I'll get my sketches done with!"

SLAM.

Haruhi released a sigh of relief. After all, not only she was aware of Hikaru's strange behavior…

--

"_I have a favor to ask you! Can you come with me to watch Hikaru? He seems to be acting strange," Haruhi said to the entire club, minus Hikaru. He was off doing something so that Haruhi could talk to the Host Club. Everyone blinked at her. _

_Kyouya scratched his head, and looked away. "I have also noticed his strange behavior. But…I have a meeting to attend with Otousan and other important figures. I can't skip out of that." _

_Okay…so it went from five to four. _

"_I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! Takashi and I have to check on the martial arts dojo," Honey said. Mori nodded silently behind him._

_Four to two. _

_Haruhi's face started to pale. _

_Tamaki gave a shake of his head. "My father assigned me some things to do, and I'm expected to finish by tomorrow morning. I can't watch him." _

"_Well, Haruhi!" Kyouya said, as she shared in her moment of despair. "We're counting on you to prevent Hikaru from doing anything rash. Perhaps some feelings may develop." Kyouya joked, Tamaki's alarm went off and he screamed at him about 'what a supportive kaasanya you are' and 'how could you say that?!' _

_Haruhi sweat dropped. 'What are you? Trying to play match maker?'_

"_But, Haru-chan! We believe that you're the one that can stop Hika-chan from attempts, so please do it for us!" Honey exclaimed, pulling on her arm. _

"_Hai…hai…"_

_And then there was only __one_

-

"I can't believe they just left me like this," she muttered, collapsing on the bed.

'_This is like a bomb, I can't handle it. Hikaru can go off any moment…and it depends on what I say,' _Haruhi thought, frowning to herself. How great it was that the Host Club abandoned her to take care of Hikaru. And she was a person who will spout the obvious truth.

"HARUHI!" The door blasted open. Okay, the Hitachiin was starting to turn into Tamaki.

"What's with that, Hikaru? Why'd you have to blast the door apart?" Haruhi asked, looking at the almost broken door. The Hitachiin possessed somewhat a weird amount of strength. Never the less, Hikaru swooped up to her and clasped her hands.

"You must have been so lonely! I feel for you!" he said, putting on a sad face. "That's alright!" He gave Haruhi a tight hug. "We're going to shop now, so you won't be all alone by yourself anymore."

A vein appeared on her head, as he snuggled his cheek to her head. _'He's…turning…like….Tamaki-sempai…' _

Hikaru then tugged Haruhi off the bed. "Look how dirty you have gotten your clothes, Haruhi!" He ran towards the closet and pulled out a pink dress. Taking the Fujioka and the article of clothing, he shoved her into the bathroom.

"Now change!"

"I won't even ask," came Haruhi's faint reply from the inside.

---At a shopping mall.

"Okay! Haruhi, come over here," Hikaru said enthusiastically. He pointed to a fashion brand store, and started dragging the poor Fujioka in with him. She couldn't help but feel like some doll being pulled around at the whim of Hikaru.

Haruhi looked around. The sale labels that were attached to the articles of clothing were in it high ten thousands of yen. She shuddered, whilst thinking, _'Rich bastards…'_

She turned around, expecting Hikaru to be there. Instead of standing next to her, he was way off in a corner examining a brown coat. Haruhi sweat dropped, and she walked towards him.

Peeking over his shoulder and at the coat, she questioned, "Eh? Hikaru, are you interested in that? It's not very cold these days…"

"Horrible," he deadpanned, as he looked at the price tag.

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

The Hitachiin turned towards Haruhi, and placed a hand on her head. "Poor commoner, never can tell what sucks from what's good once you're in our world." He then shoved the coat in front of her. "Don't you think this coat's horrible?"

"I…"

"Look, the type of cloth they used here is actually poor quality see?" Hikaru allowed Haruhi to look at. Haruhi's phrase of 'Rich Bastards' almost escaped out of her mouth. Instead, she sweat dropped and look up at him.

"Isn't that rude, Hikaru? I see nothing wrong with it."

The Hitachiin tsked her, and closed his eyes knowingly. He said, "Haruhi, dear. There are many people out in the world to trick you into buying their hideous fashion."

"As long as I'm comfortable than the looks don't matter," Haruhi said blatantly. Hikaru shook his head at her answer as he placed the coat back onto the rack. The Fujioka added, "Is it really necessary to waste our money on stuff to make us look good?"

"We **have** to spend money to look good, that's the consequence of being in the latest fashion. It's absolutely pointless to be comfortable when you look ugly," Hikaru lectured wisely, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Haruhi's eyes went elsewhere. _'Damn rich people…' _

The Hitachiin patted her on the shoulder comfortingly, and the Fujioka's lips twitched slightly. "That's alright, Haruhi. I will make sure all my designs fit you, dear. After all you need something better than some pajamas."

Haruhi's eyes brows started fidgeting, and she faced him. Clouds of steam were puffing out of her ears. "Hikaru. That's too rude of you! Just because you're so rich doesn't mean that you can force all your pity on me!"

…

Oops.

Hikaru's hand slid off her shoulder, and his gaze went onto the floor. After a moment of ridding herself of the frustration, she watched the Hitachiin wordlessly turn back to the rack of clothing.

She noticed that they had made a scene. Several people in the store stared at them before ripping away their gazes. She turned back to look at the lonesome figure of the retreating Hikaru.

Okay, so Hitachiin Hikaru had a way to sulk…how interesting.

Who knew someone prideful can crash in a manner like Tamaki. Hikaru seemed to have taken a dress off the rack. With troubled eyes, he cast a glance at Haruhi. After a second, he hooked it back onto the rack.

'_Shit…Hikaru's in that mood..again.'_

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Hitachiin just shrugged off her hand and continued on through the store. She sighed heavily and started to tail him. Before the Hitachiin traveled too far, the Fujioka grabbed his arm. "Wait, Hikaru."

Finally, he paid attention. The light brown haired boy turned to look at her. "Yeah…?"

"Look, you were frustrating me. Usually, I have a lot of patience in dealing with you, but today's a different story," Haruhi confessed, feeling a bit sheepish. The Hitachiin seemed to relax, and he grinned at her.

"Uhm…okay! Then!" He grabbed Haruhi's hand again, and Hikaru stormed out of the store dragging Haruhi with him. "Hai! Let's go on!"

--

"Two strawberry flavored ice cream, and…a package of those, please," Hikaru said to a vender. Haruhi stared at the ice cream price, and almost fainted from it.

'One…cone…is 1000 yen?!' Haruhi screamed in her head. She was interrupted when Hikaru handed one to her, and she received it from him. What she noticed was peculiar about the cone was that it had half a slab of strawberry on top.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said. Said person looked up to see Hikaru pointing his cone at her. "Here."

"Eh? But I already have one," she protested, but the Hitachiin still kept his grin up. Haruhi then blinked at him, "What are you trying to do?"

"You can have my strawberry, Haruhi dear," Hikaru said, while grinning happily.

The Fujioka shrugged at herself and then leaned in to claim the strawberry. She bit it slightly and pulled away from the cone. While chewing it, she raised her eyebrow at Hikaru who seemed to be laughing at her.

"You got cream on your face," Hikaru said, taking a napkin from his cone. He gently wiped it from a corner of her mouth. "You're so clumsy," Hikaru laughed silently, as he licked his cone, "Just…like Kaoru."

"Arigatou, Hikaru," Haruhi said, rubbing the place where the cream was originally at. She bit her strawberry off her ice cream. "Where are we going after?"

Hikaru thought for a while as he licked his pink ice cream. Haruhi could see him think for a long time.

"I have a great idea where to go!" Hikaru exclaimed, snagging Haruhi's unoccupied hand. He tugged it slightly.

Haruhi's eyes jolted open as the Hitachiin before her pulled her into a run. Not being able to catch up with the Hitachiin, Haruhi was at the point of tripping, "W-Wait, Hikaru! Our ice cream's going to melt!"

The hazel eyed boy laughed in reply, "Don't worry! We're going to be there real fast!"

---After what seemed to be forever. (And he SAID it would be real fast...)

"We're here," Hikaru managed to say, even though he was out of breath. He looked at the girl who was panting for breath besides him.

A brush of wind flew through her hair, causing Haruhi to look up. She was awed, and she walked closer to the white rails that bordered the edge of the cliff. "Wow! I never knew there was a place like this!" Haruhi turned to see Hikaru eating his ice cream.

"There was," he said, taking another bite. "Seems that we came on a perfect day."

Haruhi nodded, and peacefully ate her ice cream while looking down at the city below them. "It's very high..." Haruhi noted, looking at the hazardous rocks that were sticking out of the sides.

**And he might jump.**

…

What the hell was she doing looking down at the city eating strawberry ice cream when her friend could've _**jumped**_?! Haruhi turned around to make sure that Hikaru didn't budge.

Sure enough, he was just finishing his cone. He noticed that Haruhi was staring at him with a relieved face. "Huh? You don't like the view? Scared of heights?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Haruhi exclaimed, walking towards Hikaru. She bit into the cone. "I really like this place. It's nice."

Hikaru smiled as he popped the rest of the cone in his mouth. "Usually this place is very crowded on usual days," he informed, while dabbing his mouth with a napkin. Haruhi looked at him questionably.

"Why's that?"

"Ah, this is a tourist attraction, so many people travel up here. Also…it's used for honey moon picture and what not," Hikaru continued. He whisked out a finger, and winked at her. "Technically, we shouldn't be here after hours."

"…We're not supposed to be here…right?" Haruhi said, her face already paling. Hikaru only gave a mysterious grin, and he walked over to a bench near the railings.

"Well! Who's to charge us? If they do, I'll just give them loads of money, and they'll let us off!" Hikaru said airily, sitting himself on the bench. Haruhi followed in after him, and stared down at him hard.

"Hikaru, you're too carefree, I notice."

The Hitachiin stretched his hands into the air, and then he let them fall down on to his side. "Well…I have money, and when you have money, you don't usually get all these worries and things. Money usually solves the problem."

Haruhi collapsed next to him on the stone bench. "I understand…well not really that well. You guys live such a carefree life…by the way, Shouldn't we get out of here?"

Hikaru patted the Fujioka's head and laughed again. "You know what? I don't want to leave!" Hikaru's light brown hair blew slightly as the wind ruffled their hair. "Whenever we were grounded by okaasan, we'd sneak off here! This was our hide out!"

"You get grounded but you still sneak off, how criminal."

Haruhi was awarded by a foxy grin, and Hikaru chirped, "We were little devils back then!"

There was silence as the wind whipped up around them again. Hikaru smiled softly and closed his eyes. Haruhi's dress seemed to whip around with the breeze, and she brushed back her bangs from going into her face.

"Neh…Haruhi...thank you," Hikaru said, taking the parcel in which he had bought with the ice cream.

"Eh, for what?"

"I understand now," he started, while untying the pink ribbon on the parcel very slowly. "I'm not really lonely, even with Kaoru gone, I'm forced to cope with it and live on. I…have an empty space. I don't know how to deal with that void, so I distracted myself from it. At first, I didn't eat. I hoped the hunger would distract me, but it didn't. I kept losing my appetite, and I didn't sleep. It gave me a lot of time to think, you know…"

"Mm."

"Want a cookie?" Hikaru asked, holding the parcel of cookies to Haruhi. Hesitantly she took a cookie and looked at him while sweat dropping.

"You know that was very random, Hikaru."

"I noticed."

Hikaru took a bite of a cookie. "Kaoru and I thought of something long time ago."

"Hmm?"

"We said, 'If we ever met someone who is like our brother, we will have to bring him/her…here. And eat cookies,'" Hikaru said, looking at Haruhi. "Amazing, neh?"

"More like…amazing in the –you guys were so wicked but had pure minds when you were small-," Haruhi said nonchalantly, eating another cookie. "I mean…cookies…"

"Haruhi…"

She opened her eyes to him, as he leaned closer, something was in his hands. "Yeah?"

"Stay still," he whispered. Something was tied around her neck firmly and after what seemed for a long time, the Hitachiin pulled away. He grinned, as his hand traveled to the back of his neck. "There!"

The Fujioka fingered the white ribbon that was tied around her neck, after a while she looked up at Hikaru. She raised and eyebrow and asked slowly, "…What's this for?"

His grin widened, while he held up a finger to make a point. "A little gift from me that I bought from a store. I'd be happy if you wear it everyday," Hikaru said. There was silence, as wind played at them again. Hikaru closed his eyes into the wind. "Haruhi…you're an awesome little brother."

Haruhi only quietly laughed at his comment, "If you ignore my gender, I guess you can call me that."

"…Haruhi…"

"Mm?"

"…I got this cool idea of an outfit for you!" Hikaru exclaimed, turning towards Haruhi. "And-and you'll look so cute!" He smiled broadly at her. Haruhi only looked at him in doubt, as he flicked out his blue cell phone, "Now! Let's go back to the mansion!"

--Many hours later.

"Haruhi…gomenasai," Hikaru said, as he walked into his door. "Your room…is permanently locked and stuff. So…I guess you'll have to stay in this room. Do you mind?"

Haruhi shrugged and tried to study the messy sketch on Hikaru's desk. "I really don't mind. That is. If you don't touch me at night."

The Hitachiin shrugged at that and walked back towards his desk. He held up the sketch that she was looking at. "Ara, Haruhi. Look at it, do you like it?"

The Fujioka stared at the almost casual clothes that the Hitachiin drew for her. There was hood and everything looked alright because she couldn't even tell what's what. "Eh, not much difference from a normal dress wear. But I guess its okay."

"Good, because if you don't like it, I would trash it," Hikaru said, swiping it off his desk. He waved to her. "Well you can go on and sleep. I'll come in later."

She folded the silk white ribbon and placed it onto the desk. Haruhi climbed into the bed, and looked at it. There was a wall of pillows, covers, and sheets built right in the middle to ensure Haruhi's privacy. The Fujioka climbed over that wall and flopped on the other side.

She snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.

--

'_Nani…where am I?' _

_Eyes snapped open just to meet a glowing sort of darkness. Haruhi blinked and looked at herself, she was glowing and she seemed to be floating as well. _

'_A dream…?' _

"_Okay, Hitachiin, you have a choice," a voice echoed. As the Fujioka turned towards the source, she noticed that a door appeared. Walking towards it, she slightly opened it and walked in. _

_Emerging herself in light, Haruhi walked out into a whole different world. Her surroundings were seemingly around a field that was bordered by trees. And then her eyes landed on several people standing in the midst of the clearing. _

"_Eh, there's people?" she thought aloud, walking closer to the silhouettes. Her eyes widened as she realized who the captives were. "Kaoru? Hikaru?"_

_There were guns held to both of their heads, Kaoru had a gun pointed to his head, while Hikaru's eyes were blindfolded as he too had a weapon aimed at him. "Listen up, Hitachiin. Give us the money or both of your lives are going."_

_Something snapped in her head, and the next thing she knew, Haruhi was running towards them. _"_You can't do that!" Haruhi yelled. Everyone's attention snapped towards her. "They have no money, you can't kill them!" _

_The one in charge quickly motioned another person to grab Haruhi. A metal was placed underneath her throat; she almost gagged. _

"_Who might you be, little young lady?" _

_Haruhi found herself unable to speak as Kaoru glanced at her. "Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked bewildered, he was immediately silenced when the gun pointed to him was pushed rather hard. "That hurts, stupid-" _

"_Shut up, kid."_

_The one who pointed a gun to Hikaru's head smiled. "We now have three participants, why not we play a game, Hitachiin?" _

_Hikaru, who had been silent for the longest, seemingly looked up, but the blindfold hadn't allowed him sight. "What game?" _

"_We'll see who you want more. Your twin…or that little girl over there. You can only save one person, of course…you know what will happen…yes?" the man asked, shoving Hikaru by the head. _

_He toppled forward slightly but regained his balance. "Tsh, I was planning this…" Hikaru said. _

"_Hikaru! Over here!" Kaoru yelled, reaching out his hands. "I'm over here!" _

"_Yeah, I know," the elder twin replied solemnly. _

"_Hikaru? What's with this dream? This is a dream right? Hikaru answer me! You just left to do something! **It's a dream right?!"** Haruhi asked, panic starting to take over her body. The blindfolded Hitachiin looked towards her, and smile came onto his face. _

"_I know what to do, Haruhi dear. It's alright, you don't have to be scared of dying," he walked closer towards Kaoru, and received his hands with his own. The gunner behind Kaoru stepped back, knowing that the game was over._

"_Kaoru…remember our promise?" _

_The younger twin smiled gently at his older brother and pulled the black cloth off from his eyes. "Yeah…I remember…" Kaoru stared at his brother who had his eyes closed. "But why this soon?" _

_Hikaru gave a smile, while opening his eyes. His hazel eyes pierced Kaoru's. "I said…if one of us is to die, I will make sure we die together." _

"_Hikaru! What do you mean?" Haruhi yelled. The Hitachiin turned to look at her; she seemed quite shocked and surprised. _

"_Haruhi, arigatou. I wish we could have spent more time together. Another trip to that cliff top would be nice…" Hikaru said. He gave a forced smile. "You were a brother to me. But. I…**personally**…want you to live." _

_The twin's foreheads touched, and they smiled at each other, fingers intertwined. _

_"We lived a life full of loneliness. That is until dono came. We met you Haruhi, and we're glad we did. Sayoonara." _

_K-chak._

_The gun was now again at the back of Hikaru's head. "Done with your speech?" _

"_Kaoru…?"_

"_I know…"_

_"We're ready..."_

_Her eyes widened as the man pulled the trigger to the gun. _

_An explosion was heard, and she flinched for a second. Her eyes snapped open, and her heart stopped at the sight before her. _

_Blood spurted out and they both collapsed on the ground at the same time, their fingers were still together. _

"_NO!!!" Haruhi screamed, tears slowly dripped down her eyes. The grip that was steel to her had by now disappeared; the men who killed both her friends had left her alone with the corpse of the twins. _

_Haruhi ran towards them, but her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the floor. She touched Hikaru's arm and attempted to shake him awake. "Hikaru! Hikaru, please…wake up! Kaoru?! It's not funny guys! Stop messing with me!" Haruhi yelled at the pranksters. However, they didn't move. _

_The blood colored their hair and face crimson, and a hole was there that looked too grotesque to look at. Haruhi's head lowered and she shut her eyes tightly. She grabbed Hikaru's hand, and felt that it was turning cold beneath her warm grasp. _

_Her grip shook, and her eyes started to fill with fear. _

"_Hikaru…Kaoru…" Haruhi cried, her tears falling onto Hikaru's hand. _

_There the two famous Hitachiin Twin laid, both kept to their promise. _

'…_To die together…'_

_And…they laid motionless…_

_Dead by the same bullet. _

--

"Hi…karu…" A tear escaped her eye, as she clutched something in her hand.

"What the hell, Haruhi? I'm right here," Said person said in disbelief, as she cried more into his hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Haruhi? Haruhi? No really, get up. Stop getting me worried."

The Hitachiin was now on the bed, and on the other side of the wall. He had just arrived to find Haruhi sobbing his name. When he went to wake her up from her bad dream, Haruhi just grabbed his hand and cried harder.

'_Never…before have I seen her cry this much,'_ he thought to himself. His gloom built more. _'And over me too. What did __**I**__ do?' _

And so gently waking her up didn't work, he'd have to be rash about it. And then he could apologize about it later, that is if she doesn't wake up cranky. Hikaru intook a deep breath.

"Haruhi! Wake up!" Hikaru yelled, taking Haruhi's shoulders and shaking her. He pulled her up so that she was limply sitting up.

"Hi…karu…" she mumbled, her head hanging to her chest.

"Haruhi! I'm here! Just open your eyes!"

--

"Haruhi?"

_The voice echoed throughout the now gray skies. Haruhi's head snapped up to look around. Suddenly…the world seems very big to her. All the trees has grown gray and lost their lively color, the sky was no longer blue but black and light gray. _

"_Hikaru?!" she gasped, noticing that his hand was losing its color. It started to feel icy against her skin, "Why is he so cold?" _

"Haruhi?"

"_Who's…" Haruhi's shoulders were starting to shake, as her eyes widened in fear. A crack of lightning flashed against the gray skies, and a loud burst of thunder clapped through the skies. The Fujioka flinched._

_She looked at the Hitachiin brothers, as the wind blew their skin were being blown away with it. And then something went crack, lying in her hands was the elder twin's hand, and it was broken off from his wrist. _

_Tears jumped out of her eyes, as she screamed, "HIKARU!!!" _

"Haruhi! I'm here! Just open your eyes!"

_As she did so, everything turned white and blinded her for a moment. _

* * *

A/N: OOC? o.o Yeah, thought so. But hey. What would you do if your friends died in front of you? o.O Dur, act totally OOC. Yay. HikaHaru!!! -waves flag around-

-Ja.


	13. 5th Day: After the Nightmare

A/N: I noticed how almost all the stuff are cut out. -.- Stupid FF net. I'll change it, meanwhile. I hope this works...

Disclaimer: Dun own.

--

Her eyes opened to meet cloth and she blinked the tears away from her eyes. Her head fell exhaustedly towards his chest and she seemingly relaxed after the horrible dream. Hikaru's features softened as Haruhi started to calm herself down.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked innocently, as her frail body was shivering against him. Hikaru stroked her hair, as he whispered, "It's okay, Haruhi…I'm here…"

The Fujioka broke away from him slightly and hiccupped. "W-What…"

"I came in after explaining my designs and there you were crying," Hikaru clarified, as he gently grabbed both of her arms. "You…normally don't cry."

Haruhi's eyes met his hazel orbs. At the moment of remembering her harsh dream, Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand, the one that she held in her dream.

Hikaru blinked as she fingered the bandage that was wrapped tightly around his wrist. "Eh?"

"Hikaru, why's your wrist bandaged?" Haruhi suddenly asked looking up at him. She stared at his forehead as he answered.

"Uh…I…accidentally cut myself there."

And then she noticed that his head was wrapped with white material. The Fujioka's fingers wandered up to his, as if trying to find the hole where the bullet went through. How weird. She then asked, "Your forehead?"

"I fell down the stairs."

"…"

She let her hands fall from his forehead, and sighed. _'Strangely…these injuries sound like they stem from suicidal attempts…' _

"You had a bad dream didn't you?" the Hitachiin said, putting a hand on the Fujioka's head. Haruhi looked up at him preparing herself for a 'Tamaki' treatment. "You poor girl, you cried so hard." He hugged her sympathetically and tightly. "I left you alone when I should've been there to comfort you."

Haruhi stayed silent as she sweat dropped at his statement. She then muttered, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. Just had a weird dream."

Remembering something, Hikaru asked, "Can I ask why you were crying my name over and over again?"

The Fujioka stayed silent, as she stared somewhere else. Grim lines appeared on her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I forgot why," she lied, hoping that he would buy the excuse. He didn't react but kept hugging her.

'_If I said I cried because he died, than he's going to react…like Tamaki-sempai…' _

"It's okay, it's okay. Big brother's here, so you don't have to be scared," Hikaru said airily, he closed his eyes and sighed into Haruhi's hair. "Do you need me to hug you and comfort you all night?"

"It's…fine."

The Hitachiin pulled away from her and his features turned serious. He brought his hand up to her cheek, he affectionately stroked it with the back of his hand. His golden eyes narrowed slightly, "But…you…really scared me."

Knock, K-chack

"Hikaru? Just what are you doing with that girl?"

Silence.

"Okaasan!" he exclaimed, springing apart from Haruhi. A gorgeous woman stood at the doorway looking at him for an answer. Her foot seemed to be tapping against the floor impatiently. "She had nightmare, so-"

The next moment his mother, known as Yuzuha, was pulling hard on Hikaru's cheek, and Haruhi was staring at them with a sweat drop. "Hikaru, it's not nice to manipulate a girl in your own bed. And I'm assuming this is your classmate?"

Hikaru collapsed on the floor, rubbing his reddened chin. Yuzuha shot a seemingly icy glance at Haruhi. She responded by freezing up. "Y-Yes."

The woman's features softened as she approached Haruhi. She stared into Haruhi's eyes with her own hazel eyes. Sweat started to drip down her forehead, as the stare intensified.

"EYAHHH! HOW ADORABLE!" the twins' mother exclaimed, while grabbing the Fujioka into a hug. "You must be the first to try my designs once they come out!" Yuzuha hugged Haruhi and gave her the same treatment that Hikaru gave her earlier. "Poor little girl, falling victim to my Hikaru's horrible fashion sense."

She gave Hikaru a cold stare. "How dare you! Ruin this cutie's appearance with these ragged clothing!"

Yuzuha returned to snuggling Haruhi in her arms, as Hikaru's eyes widened and he sputtered, "W-What?! But you designed them!"

"Yes, that's true," the woman said bluntly. A sweat drop came on Hikaru's head. Her attention went back to Haruhi. "Did my Hikaru spoil you to himself?" Not waiting for an answer, Yuzuha shifted an icy glare at Hikaru. "Hi. Ka. Ru! What did you do to this girl?"

At the mention of Haruhi, Hikaru's eyes twitched. "Okaasan, I didn't do anything I swear!"

'_The twins…I can tell…'_ Haruhi thought to herself. She started to get dazed of the perfume that completely cloaked Hikaru's mother._ 'They take after their mother.'_

Yuzuha, thankfully, pulled away from the Fujioka before she turned any darker than blue. "My! She looks pale, Hikaru. What'd you do to her?"

Hikaru was grumbling at her. He lost all breath to converse with her stubbornness. "Okaasan."

"Mm. Your nightwear gotten all soggy," Yuzuha noted while she fingered Haruhi's pajamas. "Sweat?" Casting an intensified glare at Hikaru. "What naughty things have you been doing?"

"…It's called **nothing**; she had a nightmare and was crying."

"Come darling," the Hitachiin mother said, escorting Haruhi out of the room. "I shall introduce you to a proper nightwear!"

Haruhi stifled a sigh and sweat dropped, as she was trudged out the door.

Hikaru jumped onto his feet and ran after them. "Okaasan! Where are you going?"

Yuzuha didn't answer but said, "Hikaru, dear, you can come if you want! Miyumi-san!" The woman had already dragged Haruhi out onto the stairs. "Prepare the limousine to take us to THE WORKSHOP!"

"Kaasanya?" Hikaru yelled more informally, as he tried grabbing Haruhi back. His mother, however, had already taken her out of the mansion. "Isn't it too late?"

Yuzuha dragged the first years towards the limousine door. She laughed as the chauffer opened it for them.

"Hikaru, dear, it's never too late for fashion!" As the woman cackled, Haruhi sweat dropped.

'_These people…always have metaphors for style,'_ She blinked and then looked at Yuzuha. _'Why isn't she fazed that a threat letter had been sent though…and I thought his mother wasn't doing well…and…' _

"Kaasanya…you're going too overboard," Hikaru mumbled, as they got into the car. He leaned outside the window and then tossed a glance at his mother and the Fujioka. A vein appeared on his forehead as he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to her.

This must be how Tamaki feel like whenever the twins do that to Haruhi.

"Okaasan, stop hugging Haruhi!" he exclaimed, attempting to grab the Fujioka back. The mother tore her away from him and grinned widely.

"So desuyo? That's a wonderful name, Haruhi dear," the woman said to the girl who was seemingly suffocating. Her sweetness melted as she glanced at Hikaru. "Besides it's not your turn yet!"

A blush came onto his face, and he grabbed Haruhi's arm. "You've been smothering her for at least half an hour already!"

'…_they're pretending like Kaoru never existed,' _Haruhi thought in her mind. A sweat drop came on her head.

"Hikaru, dear, have I not told you to have patience?" Yuzuha said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Okaasan!"

---

"This is the broom closet!" the president exclaimed, thrusting a door open.

Haruhi gaped while Hikaru sweat dropped. Laying in front of them was a lot of cleaning materials, buckets, forgotten clothes, etc…

Silence.

"Um…okaasan, is it necessary to introduce her to the **broom closet**?"

"Ah, that's right," she recited pulling Haruhi away from the closet. Yuzuha then proceeded to drag Haruhi into her office which was a very large room.

Sofas and benches were placed random around, there were those creepy looking mannequins wearing the latest fashion. There weren't any windows, lots of pillars, and gigantic table smack dab near the far end of the room, not to mention having row of chairs lined up in neat rows.

Yuzuha dragged Haruhi into a room that connected to the gigantic one. As Hikaru was about to follow, the door slammed in his face. He grumbled under his breath.

Hikaru grabbed the doorknob and proceeded to open it but it resulted in a…

Click

'_She locked me out.' _He thought bluntly. Hikaru proceeded to pound on the door. "Okaasan! What's with locking me out?"

Inside a faint reply yelled, "Men cannot see women's pure skin! So be good, Hikaru dear." She ended in a bark, "AND SIT OUTSIDE!"

Hikaru grumbled and he sat on a bench outside of the closet. He swore he could hear his mother rummage through the infinity plus racks that hung around walls. There were so many clothing bunched inside, the closet was slightly smaller than the 'room' that he was sitting in.

He then heard a slight clanking that signaled that Yuzuha found an outfit.

"Um," Haruhi's voice said.

"Yuzuha's fine," his mother said distractedly. Hikaru imagined the devious woman had her brains whirring.

"Yuzuha-san, the twin's seem to take after you a lot," Haruhi said.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at that. She should've known that the twins did have their mother's personality.

"Mm, I noticed." Yuzuha replied very blandly.

Hikaru sighed; well his mother didn't say anything drastic…yet. I mean, of all the countless times when those customers showed up to Yuzuha. Hikaru experienced it before. When his okaasan picked out a perfect outfit, she'd scream, the customers would wail. And it got worse if the customer was cute.

A light blush came onto Hikaru's cheek. _'But then…Haruhi's cute…'_ He shook his head, the blush still lingering. _'Why am I thinking Haruhi as cute? She's just a classmate…and my little brother…' _

"Here you go, Haruhi darling!"

…

"WAIT! Haruhi's cute!" Hikaru yelled, but he was completely silenced when he heard Haruhi whimpering…or something like that. His eyes widened at it, and he jumped off the bench.

"Do I have to?"

"Haruhi, darling, remove your clothing at once!"

_**SHOCK **_

The remaining Hitachiin twin scrambled towards the door. "What are you doing in there?! Haruhi?! Are you okay?!"

Randomly a fly appeared on his nose, and he swatted it away but it then traveled to his shirt collar. Not that he cared so much for it; he was more concerned about his classmate and her life.

There was an eerie silence that drifted in the closet. His nerves got worked and he began to speak, "Haru-"

**WHAM**

The door was blasted open and it smashed the poor Hitachiin into the wall. "Hikaru, dear!" Yuzuha yelled, while her unmerciful force crushed the door that crushed Hikaru, whose body crushed the poor fly against his white t-shirt.

MURDERER!!

But the fly was annoying, so no one really cared for it. Except its guts that were an icky green splat near his collar. How wonderful.

Peeling himself off the wall, the Hitachiin shook his head of the little dancing birdies that swirled around his head. Hikaru looked at Yuzuha and was about to fire a retort at her, but the sight of Haruhi stopped him dead.

A blush came onto his face, as he saw what the cute girl was wearing. She wore a loose white dress that went knee length, but there were silk pants covering the rest of her skin. On top of her dress was…something related to a poncho, you know the one you wear in the rain? But it was a much shorter poncho, and it wasn't a poncho. A long pink ribbon dangled from the top of the shirt.

The pajamas being silk, the cloth draped over her shoulders delicately. On her feet were night shoes with pom-poms and bells on the tip. It would jingle every moment she would step. Covering her head was a hat with cloth bunny ears dripping over the sides.

"O…okaasan…" He mumbled in awe, while sticking up a thumb. "Good job!"

Yuzuha rubbed her chin, as a thoughtful look came about her face. Her face lit up and she snapped. "I know!"

Haruhi strayed away from the two Hitachiins and collapsed on the bench. _'What's with this get up? It's so…out of a fairy tale book. It's not winter or anything.'_ Haruhi was interrupted when Hikaru screamed her name in desperation.

As she looked up, the twin was dramatically crying while being dragged into the closet by Yuzuha. The door slammed and then clicked. She sighed, and looked elsewhere.

'_Yuzuha-san and Hikaru…I can tell. Even if they're covering it up, they care deeply for Kaoru. But they don't dare talk about him…'_ Haruhi thought, trying her best to ignore Hikaru's screams and yells inside of the closet.

There was a muffled yell from his mother.

_BAM_

And a very looking distorted Hikaru was pushed out into the room. Haruhi stared at him, while a rebellious blush was on his head. Yeah, in short terms he was wearing the same thing like Haruhi.

Oh God no, he's not wearing a frilly dress!

Well, if you squint you can see that it's a t-shirt. Nice bunny hat as well.

Hikaru's shoes jingled as he turned around to point at his mother, and being the offended little twin his was he yelled. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Meh, doesn't it look cute?!" Yuzuha said, as he shoved Hikaru to Haruhi's side. He fell next to her on the bench, as she swished in front of Haruhi. "I never knew this would fit you, Haruhi darling. I was afraid it was too big."

Haruhi pushed up the bunny hat from her head and noticed that her pants were crunched against her shoes.

'_Is it possible that this was meant for Kaoru?' _Her eyes widened as she came to a fact. _'Kaoru's…getting replaced by me!' _

--Hitachiin household

After the two classmates trudged in through the door, every maids and butlers were surprised to see the two of them in those weird pieces of clothing. Haruhi didn't seem to mind but Hikaru was getting frustrated; only when he and Haruhi arrived to their room, he ripped off the bunny hat and poncho-like attire.

"I can't believe she dragged us off for that long!" Hikaru grumbled as Haruhi walked over to their bed.

"Well, since it's this late, I guess we should turn in," Haruhi said, while crawling back into her side of the bed. Hikaru shrugged as he turned off the room light, approaching the bed, he switched on the lamp shade next to them.

"Hey…Haruhi," the Hitachiin started. The Fujioka looked at him curiously. "You…look cute."

She laughed silently and sat up. The bunny hat had to be pushed up on her head again, "I heard that a lot."

They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. That is when Haruhi broke the quietness. "Hikaru, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think of me as a replacement?" she asked ever so bluntly. Hikaru stared at her in surprised. "Because…I noticed. Your okaasan acted like she had been doing well. Was it because she saw the 'Kaoru' in me as well?"

The twin stayed silent, and Haruhi continued. "I'm not Kaoru, Hikaru. I'm not him. I will **never** be him," she said seriously. "You're running away from reality, you and your okaasan. If this goes any longer…" She paused and decided to elaborate. "If I continue to be your 'little brother', if I continue to be pampered like this, Kaoru will soon be lost out of your minds."

She took a short breath, and thought of what to say next. "What if Kaoru does come back? Will you notice your mirror image? Or will you be fantasizing over me?"

"…um," the Hitachiin trailed softly. "I…had been thinking a lot. I thought you were a brother. But…you actually aren't. You're just Fujioka Haruhi." He then looked at her with a slight blush. "Uhm! Haruhi! Is it wrong to…uh…"

Haruhi blinked at him urging him to continue. He crunched the bed sheets underneath his hands together into a fist. "What is it, Hikaru?"

"…Is it criminal if I think you look cute?"

"Hikaru, that's the weirdest question you asked me today," Haruhi said tiredly, leaning back against the wall. Unknowingly, Hikaru advanced towards her until they were a good talking distance away and after he had climbed over the 'wall'.

Hikaru looked at the bed and asked softly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Mm?" she replied dazedly.

Hikaru ruffled his hair and then muttered. "I…I think…I might like you." A blush came onto his face, as the girl blinked out of her dazedness. "I don't know myself…but…I like you. Not in the brotherly way."

At this point, this is where Haruhi was supposed to unknowingly break his heart with a blunt answer. Had he not provide the last part of the sentence, she would've done that. All Haruhi did was blink at his confession, as he unconsciously leaned towards her pinning her against the wall.

His face was awfully close now and his mouth was just inches away. "I…think…I love you…"

And his lips ventured real close to hers. Now, all Haruhi heard in the room was the sound of her heart increasing as a blush started to creep onto her face. The Hitachiin's hand traveled up to her face and cupped it gingerly, and his head tilted a bit.

"Hikaru…?" she breathed.

Feeling a cold shudder splash against him, he scrambled backwards and tripped over the wall of sheets. His head was lowered immediately to hide the large blush on his face and at the same time-

-Choo!

"E-Excuse…me," he feebly said.

Haruhi's eyes were wide open as Hikaru's head jerked up from staring at the bed. An awkward smile was planted on his face as he reached to rub his nose. "Uhm! That's just what I thought! Well! We better go to sleep!"

Hikaru then immediately switched off the only light that was illuminating in the room. He slid into a sleeping position and tugged the covers over him. "Good night, Haruhi!"

Haruhi placed a hand over her beating chest. Hikaru had invaded her privacy that close before, but that was only a light tease. The Fujioka calmed herself down before looking at Hikaru's back.

She was expecting the Hitachiin to speak up and say something to clarify his sudden confession. But after watching him for minutes and seeing no reaction, Haruhi decided to go to sleep.

-----

That night was peaceful; Hikaru didn't have another nightmare concerning Kaoru. Haruhi's didn't have the strange dream about anyone dying. But the confession had been bugging her even thought she slept. Haruhi couldn't help but muse over what he had said, and about the fact that a boy was about to kiss her. Luckily…he pulled away…

That morning…

Hikaru felt the sun rain down on his eyes mercilessly, and he sat up from his bed. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sun and allowed his hazel orbs to get used to the light.

His pajamas were soaked with sweat, and he crawled out of bed. Hikaru was distracted by the sounds of the birds chirping outside. Careful not to wake Haruhi up, he stood up from his bed and made it to the window. His golden eyes stared out of it and peered down into the lush garden below.

As he grabbed his clothes and swapped them with his night wear, a thought couldn't help but start to bug at him. He already told/confessed his feelings/love to Haruhi, and everything in his life felt complete. He felt that he could do whatever he wanted, nothing bothered him right now…

If it meant Kaoru…he didn't care.

'_Because, I know what to do in that circumstance,'_ Hikaru thought as he approached the sleeping form of Haruhi. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over the Fujioka. Hikaru stared long and hard at her, as his fingers gently played around with her brown hair that was on her forehead.

Hikaru exhaled deeply and stood up from the bed. Taking a swift look at the sleeping Fujioka, Hikaru slipped out of the room. He walked down the grand stair cases and walked towards the backyard door.

Emerging into one of Hikaru's and Kaoru's play area, the Hitachiin wandered over to where a pond and a wide flat stone were. He had gotten onto his knees while staring at the wide pond, the shade of the large tree next to it relieved him of the sun. He could see very clearly the clouds pass in the crystal water.

"_Look, Hikaru!" a small twin exclaimed. It was obvious that the two little twins had skipped out on their bedtimes, and they were now crouched over the wide pool of water. Kaoru pointed a finger at a big round white object floating on the surface of the pond. _

"_Amazing!" Hikaru cried, as he splashed his bare feet into the cold pond water. His hazel eyes were set on the big round moon that was being reflected in the water. "It's very big…and white." _

_Kaoru looked at it and leaned back from the edge, "It must be happy. Before, I saw a half moon. It seemed lonely up there in the darkness." _

"_Was that because it wasn't full?" Hikaru asked, looking intently at his mirror image. Kaoru laughed a soft one. _

"_Yeah! And now. It's big and white, it's whiter than before! It must be smiling," Kaoru said airily, one of his hands traveling to his twin's unoccupied one. _

"_That's right…we're like Moon-san…when you're gone from me, I felt lonely," the elder twin said sadly. Hikaru gripped his twin's hand tightly._

"_And when we're together, we're smiling," Kaoru ended with a smile on his face. He turned towards Hikaru and stared at him with his big hazel eyes. _

"_I know! Let's make a promise! We'll never separate! So we won't feel lonely," Kaoru said, holding out a pinky at Hikaru. His face fell slightly. "But, when we die. We have to die together, so one of us won't be older than the other in the after life! Promise?" _

_Hikaru smiled widely at Kaoru and intertwined his pinky with his own. "Promise! And I'll do whatever it takes to protect it!"_

"_Mm!" _

Hikaru sighed as he leaned back slightly from the pond. Hikaru still remembered their promise; it hadn't left his mind once. Even though they were children, Hikaru meant every single word that he had said. If Kaoru went…he would have to follow.

Hikaru looked down at his reflection and saw that it was frowning back at him. A leaf from the large tree floated down and distorted his mirror image.

"What if he already died?" Hikaru asked himself. He felt a sense of hurt build up in his chest. "Then does that mean…I have to go now?"

The frown that was on his lips lifted into a gentle smile, as his finger touched its reflection. "Don't worry, Kaoru…" he said to himself. "I'll follow you."

Hikaru's spirits lifted slightly as his image in the water smiled back at him…something that Kaoru would do. He repeated in reassurance. "I…will…" His smile faltered as the image became indistinct as wind blew across the surface. He ended in a sigh, "Follow you wherever you go…"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi's voice interrupted. He took his hand off the water and sat on his knees, as his gaze shifted towards her. "Jeez! You almost made me think that you went off and jumped off the building!"

Hikaru stood up from the ground and dusted his pants. "What are you talking about? If Kaoru's dead then so be it. I'll die after him."

'_That wasn't what I was thinking…' _Haruhi thought as she frowned at him.

Hikaru looked at her neck and smiled that she had the ribbon tied there. He touched it, while murmuring, "Looks good..."

"Thanks."

The Hitachiin withdrew his fingers, and looked away. He said randomly, as the wind blew at his hair. "It's soon."

"Yeah."

Hikaru chuckled to himself. "I hope Okaasan knows what she's doing. She didn't seem to be able to rack up 5 million US…"

The Fujioka only remained silent as she turned her attention towards a maid who had escorted four people into the garden. Recognizing the group who arrived in the garden, Haruhi tapped Hikaru's shoulder. "They're here."

--

"Hikaru, your mother's unable to access her money at the moment," Kyouya said seriously, his hands resting on his lap. Honey, Tamaki, and Mori nodded in unison, already having the information told to them.

"Someone locked the account," Tamaki butted in. "When she tried yesterday, it denied her access. Of course, this lock is a ban for only two days. Apparently this is tomorrow."

"Exactly," Kyouya picked up, pushing Tamaki out of the conversation. "Not only the access to the money was banned, your mother's position of president had been in question and the forms of that can only be completed in two days time. Do you understand, Hikaru? This is the doing of one person, and that person probably wants Kaoru to die."

Hikaru looked at Kyouya critically. "You're not kidding right? Who has a grudge against Kaoru? Who's smart enough to do that? All the top students in Ouran are either in the Host Club or don't know who Kaoru is!"

Kyouya shrugged as he crossed his arms. "I'm not really sure, but I'm sure that Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai caught the details in the network."

Mori and Honey nodded together. The little blond started first, losing all his loli-shota charm. "We were asked to stay at Kyou-chan's house yesterday, and we happened to be near one of the big computers. As a man tried to decode the password and to figure out why the account was banned, he said: 'No one can do this! It's too difficult, unless they are real enemies of the Hitachiin and knows the economy of it real well, will he be able to do this.'"

Mori continued in a deep voice. "Putting the president's name in question was just as hard. The release forms sent in were twice the amount of normality. It was sent in a complicated format and was estimated that it would take the amount of two days to complete. Too late to save Kaoru."

Tamaki sprung into the conversation, "This was deliberately planned yesterday, so that the day when the forms were completed and when the ban was over, it's be too late."

Hikaru stared at the floor of the limousine, the fists that rest on his pants tightened. In a calm voice, he asked, "So what do we do now?"

Kyouya gave a strained smile at him. "We're going to see Kaoru one last time."

* * *

A/N: Woo. How sad. Terribly sad. WHO DUNNIT?!! O.O; KILL AND MAIM! No. Seriously, don't. xD; Anyhoo. Thanks for reading, it'll be over soon. Anyways. REVEIW!

Thank you! Until next time. ;)

-Demi


	14. 6th Day: And then it's over

A/N: Er...hi. I'm not much enthusiastic about this. But anyways. This almost made me cry. ;-; And my sister, Literate, almost strangled me when I showed her it. Anyways...have fun...I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Thank you to my beta: Capiorcorpus. Thanks.

* * *

The limousine drive was not long before the car stopped along the street. Kyouya faced everyone and only muttered, "We have to walk the rest of the way."

Everyone exited and watched as the limousine drove on. In the quiet atmosphere, they followed Kyouya's lead. It was tiring after the very long walk but no one dared speak during it. Randomly, as they were walking on a mountain path, Kyouya's head turned slightly towards the back.

"It's my obligation to get you guys there and back safely. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, if there's a gun pointed at us…don't hesitate to help us," he said. "The width between the gun and us will be great, giving you time. Hikaru, if you blame Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai for not being able to stop the gun at Kaoru…it is because of the distance."

Hikaru only gave a wordless grunt as Mori and Honey looked at each other.

"Yes, Kyou-chan," Honey said solemnly. The rest of the mountain hike was quiet; the afternoon was turning to its hottest yet no on complained. When they arrived in a clearing, they noticed that there was a reasonable gap between the mountain cliffs.

There was a too wide crack in the middle leading to the trees and bushes down there. Kyouya gazed across to the other side of the mountain side. "This crack here was created in an earthquake long time ago, and soon it started to widen, and here we see a very large gap. As well, I knew this place would be chosen."

"Why's that, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. His back leaned against the rock wall that offered shade on the clearing. Wind swept through where they were standing, and it was blowing their hair around.

"That's because, if there was a gun shot…it wouldn't be heard. If they will have to dispose of a corpse…" His gaze pointed to the seemingly endless hole. "They can just drop it down here, and no police will bother looking there. Also, if someone was to be thrown down alive, it'd be impossible for them to survive. But…"

Everyone blinked at the Ohtori for him to continue.

"There has been strange reporting of…a spirit saving them. Perhaps a group of spirits of the dead and goodhearted…That case…I still remember it," Kyouya laughed to himself as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "But that has been in a long time, and there hasn't been another one like that."

"Kyouya," Mori said, his gaze turning towards the other side of the mountain. Silence swept through as a total of five figures appeared on the other side. There was a woman leading the group of rough men, and there was Kaoru being held in the hands of a black man.

"So, kids, you've came," Asakuro said, forcing a strained smile. She tossed Kaoru a sorrowful glance before masking it up. "Did you bring the money and the form?"

Kyouya stared at her, their raven eyes clashed. "Unfortunately not, there have been some difficulties in retrieving them." He looked at Kaoru. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. We tried."

The younger Hitachiin's reaction was different from what the Host Clubs thought of. Instead of a drastic action, Kaoru closed his eyes and smiled mysteriously. "I know, Kyouya-sempai, thanks for trying."

Tamaki and the two seniors gathered at the edge of the cliff with Kyouya. Mori stood far on one side and Honey was on the other. Kyouya folded his arms and stared at Asakuro as a stream of wind blew through them.

"Kaoru?" the older Hitachiin's voice broke through; he pushed through the two second years and attempted to jump across if Haruhi didn't grab his arm. "KAORU!"

The younger twin managed a smile, and he stared at his older brother who was attempting to fly at him. "Hikaru. You look okay, I thought you would've starved yourself," Kaoru chuckled. "But I see you've kept up your appearance. I'm glad."

"I'm not okay!" Hikaru yelled, falling submissive to Haruhi's grasp. "I want you back!" Tears were collecting on the corners of his golden eyes. "Kaoru! I'm lonely…"

A pang seemed to strike the other sibling as he noticed that Hikaru's fists were clenched until it turned white. Kaoru was speechless as Hikaru continued.

"I hate it," he started. "We could have you back if…someone didn't close the account."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, having no clue of what to say. Everyone stayed silent and a metal gun was pointed at Kaoru's head. Asakuro's hand grabbed the owner of the gun's arm; she gave him a commanding glare.

"Stop. Let them talk."

"There's no money or the form. We're not pushing anything, Asakuro," the man said gruffly to be only met by a more intense glare. The two twins looked at Asakuro in relief, glad that they were going to get more time.

"I said let them talk," she said threateningly. The man reluctantly lowered his gun, and everyone relaxed slightly. The woman glanced at Kaoru. "I'm apologize, Kaoru-chama for having a gun pointed at your head."

Kaoru silently laughed and smiled at her, "It's fine, oneechan."

The younger Hitachiin turned towards his group of friends, and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Sorry, everyone. It was me."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, and Kyouya pushed up his glasses to conceal his surprise. "Aa? Kaoru…so you were the one behind it?"

"Behind what?" Tamaki sputtered in perplexity.

"I never knew you were that talented to ban your mother's bank account, and I suppose the release forms of the company was your doing as well," Kyouya conversed. Kaoru smiled at them, as Hikaru's face screwed into confusion.

"Why, Kaoru?!" he asked. "Why?! Why are you going to kill yourself?"

"Hikaru…don't hide anymore," Kaoru deadpanned. The elder Hitachiin's features softened from shock and he met his younger brother's gaze. "If you know who did it then you would know why."

Hikaru's eyes widened as he slowly said, "You wanted me to inherit the company…" Kaoru nodded peacefully at the answer. "But why?"

"If the Hitachiin Company ever gets released from okaasan, you will be unable to inherit it. To you, I would mean more than a lousy company. To me…a company is more important than my life. If the wealth of the Hitachiins stemmed from the company, then imagine what would happen if it was lost." Kaoru closed his eyes. "I can't allow poverty to strike my family…"

Everyone remained silent. Kaoru continued his speech.

"Since I banned okaasan's account and the paperwork, tell her that I'm sorry. You guys were the best…" Kaoru said, as he sighed. "Honey-sempai, I wish I had more time spent with you."

"Wahh, Kao-chan," he sobbed. "I-I wish we ate more cake together!"

"Mori-sempai, although we never talked much. Your presence was very comforting."

The Morinozuka remained emotionless as ever, and he looked at Kaoru who gave him a sad smile. The hazel eyes swept over to Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai, thank you for caring so much, although I never pranked you properly…things happen unexpectedly."

The Ohtori lowered his head so that his glasses hid the emotions that were leaking out onto his features.

"Dono…" He paused and shook his head. Kaoru looked straight at Tamaki's blue orbs which were already starting to tear up. "No…I should call you, at least once, Tamaki-sempai. Thank you. Thank you for bring us to the Host Club, thank you for being the way you are. It affected me even though it didn't look like it. And…you're special to me…and to everyone."

The Suoh had tears falling down his eyes, and he sniffed and wiped them away.

"Ah, Haruhi…" A genuine yet sad smile came on his face. "Our world expanded because of you." He paused and took a deep breath, "I love you, I wish I could have allowed my feelings to develop, but…I know Hikaru will take careof you. Right?"

His gaze landed on his brother who was staring at him with a despaired face.

"C'mon, Hikaru, you can't cry. Well…All I can tell you…is," He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tears were forming on the corners of the Hitachiin's eyes.

"_Please be good." _

His head turned towards the woman who stood next to him. He whispered with a smile. "It was nice at least seeing you once, oneechan. Goodbye."

A gun jabbed painfully into his mass of light brown hair, and the man said stoically. "Done with your stupid speech to your friends?"

Kaoru's eyes glazed over and he narrowed them at the man behind him. He muttered, "Wait, give me two more words."

The man reluctantly obliged, as Kaoru turned his attention back to his dear friends.

The ones that was like family to him, His friends whom he has known for a long time. If he hadn't met Tamaki, then he and his twin would still be left behind in the world. If he and Hikaru hadn't opened those doors, then his life would remain the same…boring and unenthusiastic…without meaning…

Kaoru closed his eyes and brought up his final smile for his friends. His smile expressed the emotions that were mixing inside of him. Pain, for the reason that he had to leave his friends very soon; Sadness, because he would be leaving the family that had formed through the Host Club. There were so many emotions stirring inside of his heart, that the younger twin can't distinguish them apart.

A tear dropped down his face and slipped off his chin. It took him forever to choke out the words that were trapped in his throat.

Taking courage, Kaoru's head cocked slightly to the side and he whispered quietly yet loud enough for the club to hear.

"I love you all."

As more tears fell from his eyes, everything happened quickly. The trigger was pulled. Kaoru felt a rough push on his back and he fell forward.

**BOOM **

The next second…his body was falling down in the dark crack.

"KAORU!!!"

Despair…sadness…courage, it mixed up in Hikaru, and like the shot of the bullet…

_There was a strong emotion however… A strong one…_

He jumped after him.

All the yells of the Host Club didn't matter any more, Hikaru felt that he was falling fast into the dark void, but that wasn't on his head. What was on his mind was his little brother.

He strained to grab his fading twin with his hand. All he wanted was to take Kaoru into his hands, and hold him one more time.

_It attached them to everyone else in the club._

'_Kaoru!!!' _Hikaru thought desperately, his voice was muted during the silent fall. Kaoru seemed so far away and his body was starting to disappear from Hikaru's sight. He was like a limp doll…just plunging helplessly down. _'So…close…'_

His hands grasped Kaoru's cold skin.

_It went unnoticed because it was just invisible. It can mean a lot of things…_

Hikaru's heart beat was the only thing that he heard in his ears. He took Kaoru's body and took him into his embrace. Tears flew out of his eyes, as he blinked them away. He smiled contently into Kaoru's hair, as his arm was wrapped around his brother's figure.

_It may be immature. It may be mature. It may be undeveloped. But in this case…it was chains that bounded seven teenagers together._

Hikaru slowly started to lose his sight, the corners of his eyes started to turn black. His grip on Kaoru tightened; it was his flesh…his blood, and his brother…at least he could feel him…he would be alright.

He could feel Kaoru turn cold beneath his fingers and skin. Nothing Hikaru did could warm up his younger twin. It was okay, Hikaru told himself.

'_After all…I'll see him very soon.' _

_It had such a funny name…Do you know what it's called?_

Finally, Hikaru allowed his conscience to slip away through his finger's grasp. As long as he knew his brother was there, Hikaru could let go of life. A memory fluttered into his brain before blanking out.

"_Kaoru…what's heaven like?" Hikaru asked randomly one day. He watched his twin try get on the giant bed; after all they were smaller than it._

"_I don't know, Hikaru."_

"_Do you think…we can see it?"_

"_I think…we can…" Kaoru said hesitantly. Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and smiled merrily. _

_They gave each other a tight hug while giggling, "If so…let's do it together!" _

_It was a little gift from the heavens, and it was called…_

_Love_

--

The black squad left the five club members there staring down at the hole. After what seemed forever, the group departed the mountains in silence. No one talked or they talked very little.

Death.

It was a touchy subject.

The next day they were to return back to Ouran no matter the scenario. The Host Club was closed temporarily, and they sat in silence on the table. There has been talk of disbanding the Host Club because they lost two members…

…lost two friends.

That same day, Haruhi walked into the classroom in the morning, her eyes very swollen and red. Haruhi took her seat in the middle, and slowly looked at the desks beside her.

No one…was going to fill those seats.

No one _can_.

To her, it will always remain empty of her two friends.

She felt a lump rise in her throat, as her eyes started to fill with tears. Going unnoticed, Haruhi's head lowered and her shoulders had started shaking. She sobbed softly to herself, tears dripping down her chin. Her fingers were wrapped around the silky white ribbon that Hikaru had given her.

Here was the time where the twins were to offer her comfort, reliance…offer a napkin to dab her eyes with...

But all she felt was absence…a cold atmosphere. No matter who was there to comfort her…

There were only two of them in the world.

No one can replace the two of them.

The twin smiles, twin laughter, twin pranks, and…their company.

It was too…unique and rare…

She doubted that there would be anyone who would fill the void in her heart...

Where the twins had earned a place in.

* * *

A/N: Too sad. Made me almost cry. God. Anyways. You know I love reveiws. So. Please reveiw. That's all. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for this whole thing.

-Demi


	15. Not over yet?

A/N: Enjoy! Cus stupid internet deleted my A/N, and so I present to you a shorter one. I'm afraid Kaoru's quite OOC. Anyways.

Thanks to Capiorcorpus

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club

---

_I could feel it. It was empty and it was filling me with it. Slowly I opened my eyes to see myself floating above a mountain. I surveyed it dazedly; all I remember was a gun shot…it was sudden death, and I didn't feel any pain for more than a second. _

_I sighed and attempted to find my body, if I find it. I can sit there and watch myself turn into a living fungi house. How fun. However, that's not where she intended me to be. _

"_Are you…Hitachiin Kaoru?" a voice asked behind me. All I did was turn around, I saw someone familiar standing there. The same raven eyes and the same navy blue flowing hair. I was a bit surprised that she would address me by my full name. _

_Returning the stare, I replied. "Yes, and what do you want?" _

_The woman who I knew as 'Oneechan' took my hand and dragged me down with her. Hell was out of the question, and if that damn bitch drags me there, I'll rip her eyes and hair out. _

"_I…am your guide," she said mystically, bringing me towards the city. I stared at her in confusion._

"_Guide?"_

"_Yes, you are one of the few to receive a test," Oneechan said to me. I only blinked. What in the world was she saying? A test? _

_Oh god no. _

_My eyes widened. I have to take a test? _

_There's damn shitting ass **TESTS**? And I'm going to the **church** to take it?! _

"_Uhm, oneechan," I said quite politely. She turned to look at me. Maybe I called her wrong, what was her name anyways? Asakuro…I believe. "Uh, Asakuro-"_

"_It's Asa. Just Asa," Asa said bluntly, tugging me into the church. After hovering, we both stepped onto the carpet in the middle of the halls._

_I snorted, as I realized the attendance of people. I turned to Asa. "Do I have to attend a crappy wedding?"_

_Asa seemed to give me a killer eye and she returned back to the people in attendance. She yanked my hair and forced me to take a better look. Down the aisle…_

"_So what of it? There's two boxes-"_

"_It's your funeral," she dead panned. My eyes jumped open, and I was allowed out of her killer grasp to examine it more. Kyouya-sempai, Dono, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai and Haruhi were there paying their respects and were one of the people at the seats._

…

_I…am…dead…?_

_I turned to look at their expressions; they didn't see me as I walked past. And I walked past in this order: Kyouya-sempai – slight sorrow. Dono – dramatic crying. Honey-sempai – cry. Mori-sempai – stoicness. I stopped walking in front of Haruhi, her brown eyes were hidden that they weren't seen. _

_I craned my neck to see her face, and what I saw shocked me. Haruhi was crying. Normally the blunt girl whom I call a toy doesn't cry. She usually bottles it up…**oh**. Haruhi bottled it up… _

_I withdrew my head without touching her. Well, I could if I wanted to. Have my head pass through hers, and then I can see her thoughts. That'd be wonderful…not really. _

_Oh._

_Where's Hikaru?_

_I glanced around. Otousan and okaasan was there…crying. Well, only okaasan cried, and otousan ended up really pathetic looking._

_Scratch that._

_Both of them look pathetic. Pathetic in terms of: weak, shrivel, tiny, skinnier, tired, and terrible eye bags underneath their eyes. I bet Hikaru was like that when I left…but he really didn't seem like it. _

_No really, where was Hikaru? I started walking briskly all over the place while the old man on the podium was talking. I finally decided to approach Asa and ask her. Taking her by the shoulders, and rashly asked. "Hikaru? Where's Hikaru?" _

_Her head cocked slightly, "Do you mean Hitachiin Hikaru?"_

_I nodded quickly and then her finger pointed to the altar top. I slowly turned towards the old man and walked towards him. _

"…_and we come together to mourn over the lost Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru."_

"_WHAT?!" I screamed silently, my jaw dropped. Hikaru **JUMPED**?! THAT IDIOT! _

_I mean! **DUH**! Why the hell would I have two funeral boxes then?!_

_Well, they could have two boxes if one half ended up in a tree and the bottom half ended somewhere around the wolves…HOWEVER…_

"_Hikaru's…dead…?" I squeaked at Asa. She only nodded. My finger which was pointed at the second funeral box slowly was pointed at myself. "…And…I'm dead…" _

_In a flash I was floating right next to Haruhi, tears were so freshly coming out of her eyes. She must've been hurt. Two of her friends that were around her for a long time were now gone. Dead. Wiped from existence. _

_I couldn't help but blush at it when she cried. But…I wanted to do something. Before I even touched Haruhi, the damn Asa pulled my face hard. I was tugged away from my crying friend and I was flung back onto the aisle. _

"_That hurt!" I howled, snapping my face away from her. These are the moments when I preferred the dark Asa, she was MUCH more sweeter than this 'Angel' Asa. _

"_You idiot," she yelled at me, slapping me upside the head. I winced at the contact, and rubbed my sore head. "You cannot touch humans or else they'll be possessed." _

_Asa grabbed my hand and stormed me out of the church. After she dragged me up to the sky, she finally released my hand. My hand was red by the time she let go. The woman seemed to be in deep thought, and then she turned around with that evil glare. "I get it now…that was what Kamisama meant."_

"_What?" I was starting to get irritated. An evil smile came onto her face, and she took hold of my hand again. _

"_For you to pass this test, we must travel to the past…"_

_-------_

_And I was standing in a room. There was a table. And a few scary masked people. They had blood on themselves, and it covered their hands the most. _

_I walked closer to get a closer view of who they were crowded around, and who they were doing an autopsy on. _

_I squinted and I saw…light brown hair. It took me a half a second to realize who I was staring at. It took a longer time to register what the hell they were doing. And it took a quarter of a second for reality to come and smack me in the face with a raw fish._

"_**Omigod**!" I exclaimed, jumping back from the table. My eyes were wide in horror. I couldn't believe it. But I had to. _

_I was in a hospital. Those white people are surgeons. That person was me. _

_At least I was in a hospital…_

_But one thing was for certain. That person was me. _

…

_**And. They. Were. Ripping. My. Brain. Apart. **_

…_with all these tools, cutting and hacking into my head and brain. _

_I turned towards Asa and gave her my deadliest glare, but she kept her damn cool. I asked, pure shock and horror on my face, "What the hell am I seeing?!" _

"_Yourself of course."_

"_But- But…I'm DEAD, can't they leave the dead to become a house for- for FUNGI?!" I stressed the last sentence as I yelled. Asa folded her arms and continued looking at the surgery in sick interest._

"_A house for mold is quite favorable for someone as rude as you."_

_A vein popped on my head. This bitch…why the hell am I stuck with someone like her? _

"_I have a question."_

"_What is it?" _

"_You gave up on the world haven't you?"_

"_What…do you mean?" _

"_I can tell, you're not attached to this world anymore," Asa continued, looking at the autopsy with dazed eyes. I stared at her. I wondered what she mean by…not really…attached? I'm not attached? "You are one of the suckers who died at the cliff. That cliff has a more spiritual meaning. It's the gap between Life and Death, Heaven or Hell." _

"_And what does this have to do about me giving up on the world?" _

"_You knew that once Hikaru leaves you, you will not be needed anymore. And you believed that, no matter how much he protested. And that's why…Kamisama is willing to give you a chance."_

"_What does this have to do with taking me to the hospital to see my brain being ripped around?" _

"_Well! It was what I am supposed to show you. Now, I shall make things harder for you," Asa said to me. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me out of the room where they were operating on me. _

_And she dumped me in the middle of the hall. She nudged me to take noticed of the two rooms on both of my sides. _

"_So what of it?" _

"_The left side is where you are obviously having a surgery. The right," her gaze went to the one that had its curtain drawn. "Is your brother who died." _

_I sweat dropped. _

"_Why are they having surgery when I'm dead?" _

"_Obviously, it was actually autopsy. To identify the shooter, they were trying to get the bullet stuck inside."_

"_So they have to dig into my brain…first." _

_Asa then dragged me inside of Hikaru's room. When I arrived, I notice that cloth of placed over his body, and that Haruhi…was crying next to his side. She seemed to be the only one present in that lone and empty room. It left me speechless, the girl I loved…cared more than Hikaru than me. _

"_Do you understand now?" Asa asked. "You gave up on the world because your brother…left you. You are not needed by him anymore."_

"_Liar."_

"_Cheh."_

"_Hikaru needs me," I replied to her confidently. "I can know what my brother is thinking, and when I saw him…his eyes were full of despair. Of course, I have to hand it to Haruhi, she was the one who comforted him while I was gone. But…"_

"_Do you want to go to…heaven? Or do you want to return to earth."_

_I blinked at her and shook my head. "You know, that's just wrong. You jump from one topic to another, how am I supposed to-…what are you laughing at?"_

_Asa was laughing silently, trying to suppress it. That damn bitch. She looked at me straight in the eyes. Remnants of her chuckle was evident in her voice as she told me, "I suppose you want to be where your brother is, is that right?" _

_I gave her a tired look and frowned. "Yes, no duh." _

_She swooped up in front of me and winked. "I knew it. You were starting to act like your brother." She tapped me on the nose. "Very…Kaoru-like."_

_Another with skipping with the topic. _

"_Now, you are ready, Kaoru," Asa said taking my hand. "You shall take the test."_

_----_

_What. The. Hell. Am. I. Doing. In. A. Classroom?_

_I stared around, people of all ages were chatting as they were talking about how they died and other stuff. I don't give a damn about those things, but whatever. I was sitting in my seat, giving a quick look at all those people who were going to be taking the test with me. My eyes landed on someone whom I thought looked familiar. _

"_Hika-" _

_Whap_

"_Don't talk to him! He can't see you," Asa hissed in my ear. "Just take the test, and depending on your score you get sent to hell, heaven, or back to earth." _

_And then Asa disappeared from my side. I tapped the pencil distractedly on the side of the desk as the people were silenced. I turned to look at Hikaru who was sitting far away from me. I wanted to really talk to him, but a paper sheet was slid in front of me. _

_I grabbed the paper and stared at its complicated questions. _

…

_-What? I can't even answer them! I mean…there were many numbers…ENGLISH?! I know I'm okay in English, but these words…I NEVER SEEN THEM BEFORE IN MY FRICKIN LIFE!!!-_

_I sighed, and slumped on the desk. Those questions were what you'd find in advance math, vocab, science, history…they were meant for college people…not for someone like me. And I really wonder if these questions are the kind that determine whether I get into my eternal resting area._

_Besides. I can attempt to guess, but I was too distracted. I just wanted to talk to Hikaru…_

_He was just sitting **that** far from me…_

_-----_

"_Hitachiin Kaoru!" Asa yelled, and alas she landed in front of me. She shoved my test paper in front of me. A happy, energetic smile was on her face as she declared: "You pass! I can't believe it! You pass!!!" _

"_What the hell?" I asked irritated, I took my test paper which had a giant 0 on. I raised my eyebrow. "Okay. Zero is passing…?" _

"_No. Kamisama was watching you, normal material stuff was just a distraction. Usually, if someone really wanted to do something, then he or she can't focus on the test at all! I knew by placing a hologram Hikaru there, you will be distracted," Asa huffed proudly. "You're alive, Kaoru! You get to have another shot at life!" _

_I frowned at that, and I gazed away. "Another shot at life…isn't worth having if Hikaru isn't with me. I'll throw away my life again if I find out that Hikaru's not there." _

_Asa's giggling interrupted me. I only growled at her in annoyance. "What?"_

"_This…test…was only a hologram." _

_My eyebrows raised, but not soon after that the floor beneath me broke as well the surroundings. Everything crashed and then disappeared. My heart, or something like that I was dead anyways, jumped. _

_I don't know if I was alive when my heart jumped or something else happened. I was standing above the mountain like I haven't moved, or seen anything but the mountains. "Huh? What's with all the illusions?"  
_

"_Oh the illusions? It was to test what you really desired."_

"_So you were tricking me!"_

"_Not necessarily…"_

"_Pah."_

"_Be happy that Kamisama found your test sheet flawless. If it wasn't, you'd be sent straight to the after life, up or down."_

"_Hmph."_

"_By the way...I only look like Asakuro is because I am her conscience."_

"_Huh…what happened?" I asked, now genuinely curious. "Why is a conscience doing here?"_

"_I don't know. It's probably because I died. Ah. It's here."_

"_What's here-" I turned towards Asa, but she was hovering high in the air. _

_And what the hell is she doing with a bow and arrow in her hands?_

_Asa stretched the sharp arrow back and had it aimed at me. _

_My jaw dropped. _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _

_Asa gave a wild grin. "I'm so happy for you Kaoru. Have fun-!" _

"_**Does happy mean that you have to shoot me with a murder weapon?! You're gonna kill a dead person!" **_

_Shk_

_The arrow pierced my chest, and I was sent backwards. I was catapulting towards the ground at a rapid speed. I still could see Asa there with the weapon._

"_Sayoonara!" She chirped. _

"_YOU BASTARD!!!" I managed to scream. My voice became muffled, and I wasn't sure if I could breathe, because my throat began to compress or pressured. _

_Warmth was starting to spread through my body, and as it did Asa was fading from my sight. My body experienced this hot burning feeling. Like I landed in a frying pan and was tossed around with the scramble eggs. _

_I felt a hard jolt as I landed on the ground. It felt like the arrow that went through my body and now was sticking out of my back, was forced back in. And then everything blacked out. _


	16. It's the End

A/N: I present to you the end chapters of Gone Missing. I'll see you at the end, and if you decide to read my goodbye paragraph, go ahead. :P

Anyways.

Beta'd by Capiorcorpus

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Enjoy the last!

--------

"_Kaoru!" _

That voice…was so distant…Kaoru's back was aching; his head was giving him some tough problems that he couldn't hear clearly.

"_Kaoru!!!" _

Said person's eyes fluttered open to meet the blinding sunlight. He narrowed his eyes into the sky, and tried to recollect his scattered memories. _'What…happened?'_

Everything flew together into pieces; Asa had a bow and arrow and shot him. He remembered the hot sensation that burned through his body. He remembered that he blacked out. And it stemmed from the damn witch he met. He screamed into the air. "GOD DAMN YOU, BITCH!"

The birds sprang into the sky after his voice echoed for a long while. Someone immediately embraced Kaoru right after he had yelled.

"Kaoru!" the person said, holding tightly onto the younger twin. "You're alive!"

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked shakily, as he reached a hand for the elder twin's shoulder. His elder twin was quivering slightly, probably happy to finally have contact with his younger brother. The older brother of the twins released Kaoru.

He stared at Kaoru with a seemingly curious face. "By the way…What's with the 'God damn you, bitch' mumbo jumbo?"

'_That's right, it's because of Asa, was I able to return back to this earth.' _He stood up from the ground and yelled into the sky. "Sorry, Asa!"

Hikaru blinked at Kaoru and stood up next to him. He stared into the blue sky wondering if Kaoru saw something that he didn't. After moments of trying to scout whatever it was, he looked at him in question. "…Asa?"

Kaoru smiled at him and cushioned his head with his arms. "Nothing. It's nothing…" His hazel eyes traveled up to where they had supposedly fell off. "Woah, that's so high up. How'd we survive?"

Hikaru glanced at the cliffs and noticed several sparkling objects that darted around occasionally. He broke into a smile that seemed to hide all the truth. "The spirits saved us."

It was now Kaoru's turn to be confused, and he narrowed his eyes to look for anything peculiar. "Spirits?"

"Nothing you should know," Hikaru said nonchalantly. He took Kaoru's hand and clenched it. "We have to return to Ouran…Everyone's probably worried sick. I mean, they think we're dead."

Kaoru smiled at that suggestion but every moment only lasts for a second or so. He then remembered an important fact that has to come rudely. "But…we're stuck in a forest, Hikaru. And I bet it's a massive forest, and we don't even know where to go. How do we get out?"

"_I know."_

The twins' heads snapped towards the direction and saw Asakuro walking out to them. Their eyes went wide and their alarms in their heads went off. Hikaru was the first to react though, "You're the one who held Kaoru captive right?! You're the one who allowed a bullet to shoot him, isn't that so?! DON'T LIE!!!"

Asakuro looked at him in confusion and in offense. "I **pushed **him out of harm's way just when the bullet went off!" The used to be maid folded her arms. "I did this on my own free will, besides…I think I have grown attached to Kaoru-chama…in a way."

Hikaru glared at her, as he hid behind Kaoru's form. Kaoru just shook his head at Hikaru's childish manner and looked at the maid. He said with a patient smile, "Oneechan…why are you here in the first place?"

The woman smiled and she handed something to him. He received it and looked at the detailed map that had a highlighter marking a path. "Here's a map back to Ouran. I guess I have done a lot of awful things, huh?" She turned around and started to walk away.

"Oneechan, where are you going?" Hikaru called out. The woman didn't look back but continued on with her ways.

"I'm going to solve everything, I'll see you two when your lives are over."

"Wait, oneechan!" Kaoru exclaimed, running towards the woman. He grabbed her arm sleeve stopping her; she looked at him slightly. "Thank you. Your conscience is kind hearted, even though she can be gruesome at times, and very wonderful, she shot me with an arrow you know."

He paused for a moment, as a real smile came onto his face. "You may not have a conscience, oneechan. But…like your name. Mornings can be black, but the sun always comes out."

Asakuro seemed to smile at the comment. She pinched Kaoru's cheeks really hard that it reminded him of the painful memory of the conscience, Asa. "You're really something, Kaoru-chama…" And she left with that.

------In the forest

"Hikaru, what happened while I was gone?" Kaoru asked, trying his best to strike a conversation with the Hitachiin who was trying to examine the map. Hikaru smashed the map together and looked up in thought.

"I…asked Haruhi to be my brother…I wonder why though."

Kaoru sweat dropped at his immaturity.

"We…eh, slept together."

Sweat drop.

"…I'm so sorry, Kaoru! I wished you were there too! It's not like I'm trying to hoard her to myself, and---" Hikaru immediately protested to Kaoru's distant look at him. Kaoru just shrugged and laughed it off.

"That's okay, it's okay."

'_It felt good to be reunited with you, Hikaru…'_ Kaoru thought to himself, as Hikaru went back to his map. _'Even though…the world of 'You and I' is only becoming 'Me'…I don't mind much. As long as you still give me attention…I'm alright.' _

--It was nighttime…

"Hikaru…don't tell me we're lost."

"GAH! SCREW THE MAP! LET'S JUST WALK IN A STRAIGHT LINE AND FIND CIVILIZATION!"

"H-Hikaru…it doesn't work that way."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"What is that?"

Hikaru took out a cell phone and had realized that he just received a message. Kaoru peered over Hikaru's shoulder as he looked where it was from. "This is from Kyouya-sempai," Hikaru said absently.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru hopefully, "Does he know you're alive?"

"Sadly, no, this is a message where he just automatically sends one to everyone," Hikaru said as he used his thumb on the control stick to select the message. A page unfurled on the small screen.

**To all Host Club members: **

**Because of our loss of two of our members, Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki and I have discussed of the fate of the club. We came with this conclusion: **

**The Host Club is now disbanded. **

**I personally wanted for us to stay as it is, not for money, but just…because I feel rather attached to it. **

**Tamaki had agreed that it would be best if we have disbanded. Only continuing with our club will cause it to come to self-destruction. This seemed to be the best option that we had… **

**I'm very sorry. **

**-Kyouya.**

Hikaru's cheeks were blown out red as he snapped the cell phone shut. His foot slammed into a tree nearby and wood chipped off from it. He exclaimed, "That's not fair! They can't just disband the club!!!"

Kaoru, who received the news more thoughtfully, looked up at Hikaru. He rubbed his fingers against his chin, and asked, "You have a cell phone, why not call them?"

"YEAH! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!"

"**HONEY-SEMPAI!" **

"_-beep- Waiiiii! Usa-chan says that I'm not on the cell phone right now! So…etto…Call me back later, ne?! Cakee, cakee, cakeee, cakeee –beep-"_

"Uhm…"

"No comment?"

"**MORI-SEMPAI!" **

"_-beep-….-ca-chak-…-beep-"_

"Uh..."

"…Silence…"

"**KYOUYA-SEMPAI!"**

"_-beep- Call me later. And if you **ever **make the mistake of calling me at 12 pm to 8 am, I will check my missing calls, and I will hunt down whoever dared call me during the night and had actually woken me up! **TAMAKI** THIS MEANS YOU. –beep-"_

"Eep! Bad choice! Bad choice!"

"Eyah!"

"**DONO!" **

"_-beep- Why salutations my army of beautiful men! I probably can't reach the phone right now because: a: I'm probably fixing my hair so it may blow gracefully with the wind, b: fallen addicted to my stunning image of myself in the mirror, c: I am distracted from fending my dear daughter from the touchy and manipulating hands of HIKARU! –beep-" _

"Hikaru. What'd you do to Haruhi?"

"It's nothing. Dono was just exaggerating."

"**HARUHI!" **

"_-beep- Leave a message, but I really suggest you call back. I might never check the phone. –beep-"_

"That was expected of her."

"Mm."

Hikaru collapsed onto the dirt floor and sighed, loudly. He listed all the misfortunes that had happened to him, "I'm tired…cold…lost in a damn forest…and what's great is that the Host Club disbanded on us. WHY KAMISAMA?!"

Kaoru bent down and laid a comforting hand on Hikaru's shoulders, "Now Hikaru, it's pointless to be drained. Even though we can't read the-"

Hikaru's eyes popped open, and he immediately stood up and took Kaoru's shoulders. He shook him quickly, "Omigod, I got this idea!" He flipped out his cell phone and pressed the map button. Kaoru peered over his shoulder.

"Oh by the way, where'd you get that nifty phone?"

"Dono."

Kaoru looked elsewhere and he couldn't resist a pout on his face. "And I didn't?"

"C'mon, Kaoru," Hikaru said airily, as he patted Kaoru on the back. "All the hosts have one, I'm sure dono will get you one! OKAY! Here! Let's go that way!"

"…Whatever you say, Hikaru."

----------

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Hikaru yelled, practically overjoyed with civilization. He was supporting his younger brother and they smiled at the journey they have accomplished. "Oh my god, I never thought I could see people again."

Kaoru smiled at his brother's stupidity. "Well, can we get something to eat? I'm starving here."

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. Hikaru only blinked at Kaoru and then he looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Kaoru! I didn't bring any money with me!"

"Where is our goal?" Kaoru asked, obviously waving the money problem aside.

"We're going to Ouran, and we're saving the Host Club from itself!"

"You sound mightily determined."

-----Many hours later…

"Kaoru, I'm tired!"

"I'm tired too."

"And we haven't ate anything!"

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't pick up any skills of begging for food on the streets."

"Eyah, eyah, eyah, Kaoruuuu. My feet are getting sore."

"I know! But we have to thrive!"

----Later…

Kaoru collapsed underneath a tree as Hikaru slid onto the floor next to him. They were obviously experiencing the worst pain in their lives. Their feet were killing them, their stomachs were killing them, and if there was any other part of their bodies killing them, kindly point it out.

"Let's sleep for a while," Hikaru said tiredly, resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Mm…"

----Morning….

"How far is it, Hikaru?"

"Not that far. That damn little dot sure is deceiving."

"Is that so…Hikaru…"

Silence.

"Hikaru, what are you doing up there?"

"Hey! Kaoru, if you climb a tree you can see the pink buildings!"

"But we have to continue walking, yes?"

"I guess…"

--

"My stomach hurts."

"I know! We haven't eaten breakfast, lunch, and dinner! KAORU!"

"What?"

"You suddenly look delicious."

"…"

"Kaoru, I'm kidding okay? Jeez! Kaoru, I was just kidding."

"Don't look at me as if you want to bite my head, please…"

--

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

"Hai! Hai! It's…not like I'm slumping against my walking stick…like some deprived old man."

"Hikaru, don't give me the impression that you're our grandpa."

"No, no, dear Kaoru," Hikaru chuckled weakly, and placed a trembling hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Would you like anything for Christmas?"

"Hikaru…you're mad."

--

"We're getting closer!"

"That's great to hear, Hikaru."

"…"

"Hikaru, stop staring at me like that. I'm not a big sandwich for you to eat, okay?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Hikaru…what will you ever do if I'm not here to keep your sanity in check?"

--

"Kaoru…please, go on…without me."

"Hi. Ka. Ru! I know you're tired. Oh god, you turned insane. STOP CHEWING MY FINGER, HIKARU!"

"But...But…"

"How about the Host Club?"

"We're going to get there!"

"Now that's the spirit! …Why are you still staring at me like that?"

---In Front of the school gates.

"We made it," Kaoru breathed this time it was his turn to help support his hunger stricken brother. Hikaru only weakly looked at the school building. "Let's go in. Hikaru, can you walk?"

"I think so. I think I can make to our class…"

--After school

Haruhi couldn't think properly, especially after the strange happening of receiving a call from 'Hikaru'. She was sure he was dead. The police were now scrounging around the area looking for two corpses.

Haruhi looked at her red cell phone disturbed…blinking underneath 'Missing Calls' was Hikaru's name and it was late at night as well. The thought of him and Kaoru being dead almost brought tears to her eyes but she shoved it to the back of her mind.

However, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of having the Host Club disbanded. They had announced it around the day after their death, and here Haruhi was sitting in the empty classroom staring at the huge clock tower that was about to ring three.

Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong.

The Fujioka sighed, there wasn't going to be any meeting today. She stood up and gathered her books and her pencil case into her school bag. Ever since the club has been closed, she felt this feeling of emptiness. Especially since the two of her classmates died.

She staggered towards the door and sent another look at the two empty desks. Taking a deep sigh, she placed the handle on the door and shifted it open. Haruhi was surprised to find two other people standing there.

They were staring at her weakly, and were bent over with twigs and leaves stuck in their messy hair.

Silence.

"H-H-Hikaru?! KAORU?!" Her eyes became bigger as she identified the two twins. They panted and gave two weak grins.

"Ha…ruhi…we…came," Kaoru muttered, before their legs gave way, sending both Hitachiins collapsing onto the floor.

----------

"We made it…Hikaru, aren't you happy?" Kaoru asked. His eyes shifted towards the person who was sitting next to him.

Hikaru gave a victorious grin. "Yeah."

K-chack

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how're you doing?" Haruhi asked, as she balanced a tray in her hand. Taking a seat next to the infirmary bed, Haruhi set it down on the table and handed the cups of water to the twins. "You guys…how'd you survive?"

The twins grinned at her, as they sipped it slightly. "We have our ways, dear." 

"Haruhi…" Hikaru said. His grin disappeared off his face. "Is the Host Club really going to disband?"

Her eyes widened in realization. "So that's why you called me!"

"No," Kaoru said, waving his hand. "We were calling everyone to tell them that we were alive. But no one picked up…"

"Ah…I see," Haruhi said. She went quiet and looked at the ground. A finger gingerly pushed itself underneath her swollen red eyes, and she winced and looked up at the owner of the finger. She saw Hikaru with a teasing grin on as his poked it.

"Oy, Haruhi…were you crying over us?"

She slapped his hand away and frowned at them. There was no denying, and she retorted, "Of course, I was! Wouldn't you if someone just died?"

"But are we dead now?" 

Haruhi sighed and stared at both of their grinning faces. She really couldn't believe that they were smiling and laughing like the whole ordeal hadn't happened. Haruhi quietly admitted, "I was really worried…"

Ka-Bam

Honey kicked the door open and ran inside; Mori was following after him, sophisticatedly closing the door. The short blond ran over towards the bed and grabbed both of the Hitachiins into a hug, while crying. "HIKA-CHAN! KAO-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

The door blasted open again, and this time Tamaki ran in. Kyouya followed him in and inspected the damage that was done on the door, but nevertheless he didn't pay much mind.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK WE WERE!!!" Tamaki sobbed, grabbing the two by their throats. They gagged, under the pressure of Honey and Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru's face turned blue, while they tried ripping the two upperclassmen off them.

Thy forced out in gritted teeth, while veins popped all over their heads. "D-Dono! Can't. Breath!" 

A smile came onto Haruhi's face, and she turned towards Kyouya who seemed to be observing the whole scene with a content smile. "Kyouya-sempai…Does that mean…?"

"Yes…the Host Club is back again."

------------

_We returned back to our mansion that night. Okaasan had been crying hard while we were gone that I believe she hadn't believed that we were alive. When finally she was told that we were truly alive, did she believe. _

_She seemed more over protective with both of us, and dared not send us out to risk anything anymore. One night, okaasan pulled me out of the room to scold me for the reckless acts I did. I bet Kyouya-sempai had told her about me hacking into her account, but she immediately recovered from it and was more overjoyed than angry. _

_After a week, everything returned to normal in the life of the Host Club. The Club had revived itself. Kyouya-sempai, in order to bring back the club's income, came up with the idea of putting each of our experiences about the past week into a book. It pulled many more customers as they admired the 'tragedy' that befell the Hosts. And even more so the romance between the 'twins' and messed up 'shonen-ai' twists. _

_The black squad, the 'taicho', and Oneechan. What happened to them, I have to wonder? Truthfully, they were never caught. I found out that they were still on the run; the police are still looking for them. The organization lived on, but oneechan had quit it. She disappeared the next day, gone from the sinister syndicate. No one knows where she headed or had been to. And she never returned. _

_And now…about us and Haruhi._

_Both of us had confessed our feelings. We had forgotten all unknown bottled up jealously or strange feelings now that we both knew we felt that way to her. And we both expressed it more freely without feeling any embarrassment. _

_Except…_

Knock, knock

"Eh? Come in!" Kaoru yelled. He rolled onto his stomach and placed the book on his bed. Hikaru had pulled himself off from his stomach and was now in a sitting position, while holding the game electronic in his hands.

The maid walked in a smiled genuinely as she took a bow, "Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama, Fujioka-sama has arrived."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyebrows raised and their golden eyes met each others.

"Thank you for telling us," the both snickered. The maid, feeling satisfied, closed the door and the two Hitachiins hopped off their bed and walked towards the door. Hikaru's hand touched the door knob but Kaoru's gentle touch stopped him.

"Hikaru…"

Said person smiled at his younger twin, and twisted the door knob. "I know Kaoru, don't worry. Whoever she decides is her pick."

----------

"Haruhi, here," the older Hitachiin said, prodding her lips with a strawberry slice.

"You have ice cream on your face, dear," Kaoru cooed, as he wiped the edge of her mouth with a napkin. Her lips twitched as a blush was smacked on her face. The twins immediately noticed it and they immediately made fun of her.

The twins giggled, "Awww….Haruhi's blushing. How cute."

"Haruhi, you're wearing my ribbon, yes?" Hikaru asked, poking the floppy cloth that hung from her neck.

Kaoru got interested as he toyed with the excess strand. He leaned into the crook of her neck. He placed his head there comfortably, his light brown tresses tickled her neck, and whispered, "It's so cute."

Smack dab in the middle of the bench between the two…was Haruhi with an abnormally large blush on her face. She felt people stare at her, probably cursing at her for having two identical 'hot/cute' guys with her. Haruhi couldn't stand under that embarrassment, and obviously couldn't handle the treatment that she was receiving. She stammered, "H-Hikaru, Kaoru…can you please…stop?"

Hikaru threw his hands over her and pulled her into a tight hug, as Kaoru pulled his head away form her shoulder. Hikaru nuzzled his cheek into her hair, and said blissfully, "Oh we will never stop, Haruhi dear. You're just too cute to stop making fun of!"

There were people staring at the threesome as Haruhi was being glomped by Hikaru. Kaoru was only watching with an unreadable expression, his light blush on his face receding.

"H-Hikaru!" she stuttered, trying to break away from his iron grip. "People are staring!!!"

"Let them stare then," came his relaxed reply. Haruhi turned towards Kaoru, a desperate and embarrassed look was painted on her features. She tried to grab the other twin.

"H-Help me, Kaoru!"

_Now that Haruhi seems to be taken out of the dark by both of our confessions, it seems like its Haruhi's turn to be mixed up by her emotions. We always found it a life long goal… to express our love to her as open as it could be. That is…if she sorted out whom she loved more…_

Kaoru offered a small smile as only patted Haruhi on the head, while the hope in her eyes drained. His golden eyes slowly lowered onto the white silk ribbon that was tied to her neck. _'However…' _

_It seemed…that I already know what's going to happen. She seemed to be more attached to Hikaru then me. I guess something really did happen while I was gone. And I bet she would be willing to go to him more then me. But…_

"Hikaru!" she cried again, trying to claw her way out from the older twin. He didn't allow her to move from his embrace. "Let me go!"

"No!"

Kaoru laughed as he joined the hug.

_I'm happy. _

_-Owari…_

_----------------_

A/N: I have never dreamed that I wouled ever finish anything. -stares at all incompleted works- I guess I'll have to work on all the other stuff. -grins- I'll take my time to thank you all from putting up with all my crap. And I can say that the only thing that I'm proud of is the last two chapters. -sweatdrops- Ah wells. I really thank you all, although I'm stupidly inconsiderate (which is true) that I forgot many people's names. Forgive me, but I really thank your reveiws and thank you for giving them to me.

Anyways. Continue to look through my works or anything, and wait for some new stories that you might find interesting. I thank you for reading through everything, and I'll take my goodbye from this story.

Until later...

--Demi-kun


End file.
